Refrain
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: "You can't break up with me when there's nothing in the beginning." When their relationship take turn to the worst,Hibari begin to realize the meaning of Tsuna's existence in his life.He knew that sorry isn't enough when lies and hurtful words were to blame.But when family's matter come into the equation,he knows he has to act fast-before she is taken away from him,forever.Fem!27
1. The Beginning

_Dedicated to __**Imitation Angel**_

_Who has inspired me greatly to write for KHR's fanfic with her awesome fanfics of Hibari x Tsuna_

_And my readers who love this pairing and my friends who love angst_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beta-ed: __**Pure Red Crane**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Why I can't let you go?_

.

When consciousness began to creep into his mind, Hibari noted that no one was sleeping beside him.

Then the comforting pleasure of his cool cozy bed sheet against his body registered a few moments later. He had just woken up, but the restricting pain he felt in his chest came back even before his mind remembered the very cause of the pain. He sighed in disappointment when he looked around and found out that she was not there.

'Of course.' he bitterly thought.

He ignored the pain in his chest and began to start his day. Distinctly, he could hear the sound of Hibird's chirps; probably feeding. Shaking his head at his pet's behaviour, he began to dress up with his usual shirt and suit. But when he was tying his tie in front of the mirror, a flashback came to him.

_"I can tie it by myself." Hibari said coldly._

_"I know." She giggled lightly all while still tying the black tie._

_"Why?"_

_"Is it a wrong thing for a girl to do to for her boyfriend?" She smiled cheekily._

He felt a sharp tug when he unconsciously remembered that memory. He quickly finished the task and got out from the room; afraid that his mind would relive more memories of her.

"I have become so weak…" he thought angrily, "So weak for just a female." Hibari gritted his teeth. Before another thought could come, his pet flew to his right shoulder and it chirped loudly as if he knew that his master wasn't in good mood.

"Good morning, Hibird." he greeted.

The bird in his shoulder chirped once more before he fell silent; taking comfort on his master's shoulder.

Hibari smiled a little at his pet's antics before he resumed walking to the main room. He was greeted with maids dressed in Chinese clothes that he ignored completely. When he reached the room, he saw his companion. Reborn was enjoying his breakfast.

"Good morning, Hibari." Reborn said while sipping his hot tea.

"Hn," Hibari said before he took a seat across from Reborn who was eating a fresh dumpling.

"Everything is finished. The Qing Famiglia agreed on our contract and we can go back anytime we want." Reborn said after he munched down another dumpling.

"Hn," Hibari answered disinterestedly. A maid came in and brought a fresh tray of coffee with the same snacks as Reborn's. The said maid bowed before she left the room once more; leaving the two alone.

Hibari stared at the window in silence while he tried to get rid of the constant pain in his chest by losing himself in his thoughts. The sky was so cloudy; signing that there would be some a good heavy rain or a storm. Without his consent, another flashback was reminisced.

_"What are you doing?" Hibari asked her as he sat on the edge of his bed._

_"It's starting to rain!" she replied giddily before she unlocked the glass wall and walked to the small garden he owned behind his bedroom for Hibird's nest. _

_"I notice that." Hibari replied dryly while he stood and followed his somewhat lover to the mini garden. Hibird and his mate were safely tucked in their other nest in his room, they probably have smelled the rain hours before. _

_"Come on, don't be such a prude." she scrunched up her nose cutely._

_As if on cue, the light rain slowly turned to medium rain. At this she giggled before she stretched her hand and turned her head to the sky; as if savoring the fresh rain._

_Hibari shook his head in half amusement, half concern for her health, but did nothing to drag her back to the warm and dry bedroom. The look of utter bliss and peace on her were enough to stop what he was supposed to do and instead joined her in the rain._

_Leisurely, he snaked a hand on her waist and hugged her from behind. "I thought you hated the rain." he voiced his thought._

_"I hate the lightning." she answered. "But I love the rain." she opened her eyes and stared backwards to where she could see the upside down face of Hibari; though her stare was unable to be as long as she wished with the rain hitting on her face. She just wanted to turn around and face him when suddenly her face was cupped by both of Hibari's hands and she was kissed thoroughly._

_When they broke apart, she quickly consumed oxygen for her body. The kiss may have been a bit awkward with the angle and all, but damn, it's still hot._

_"That wasn't exactly a kiss in the rain like I imagined." she breathlessly said._

_"Hn." he responded as he descended to the nape of her neck and left a kiss before he turned her around to face him._

_"It's refreshing, isn't it?" she said before she weaseled out of Hibari's grip and danced lightly around Hibari._

_"Rain is kind, it refresh us, gives life to creatures in the Earth and it also gives us chance to freely show our tears." she added as her dance came into a stop in front of him._

_"You don't need the rain anymore." Hibari whispered on her ears after he tugged her back into his arms; earning a surprised yelp from the woman. "You must rely on me for now on."_

_Too bad that it seemed he was the cause in the present._

Reborn, who had finished his breakfast, stared at the cloud ring holder who didn't touch his breakfast again. The only time he saw Hibari actually consume something other than liquid were either lunches or dinner with the Qing's leader. Even it was a small amount; too small to satisfy his body's nutrition and too little for a man with a high caliber like himself.

Eventually, his stare was noticed and bothered the skylark. "What?" His tone was unkind.

"You're in anguish." Reborn stated lightly as if they were talking about the weather.

"I'm not." Hibari snapped. He's definitely not, even though his pain seemed to say otherwise.

"Yes, you are suffering from the blow of your break up even after four months. Stop deceiving yourself." Reborn sternly said before he got up.

"You're in love with her." Reborn continued.

"I do not indulge myself in such an herbivorous feeling." he strongly denied.

"Both of you are idiots." Reborn snorted loudly. "Even carnivores rely on their feelings when they mate. Stubbornness won't get you anywhere." he lectured the young man. "Go make up with her, Hibari." Reborn seriously said.

"Remember, you're not the only big fish in the pond." Reborn creepily said as he walked to the door; not waiting for the strongest guardian of Vongola to respond.

"Pack up, we're leaving this afternoon." Reborn said.

"And Hibari," Reborn stopped after he turned the knob. "Stop being what Japanese call a tsundere."

Reborn smirked lightly when a tea cup which was intended for him met the door instead.

_Denial won't bring you anywhere_

.

Three Months Before

Tsuna's Bedroom

.

The first thing on her mind when consciousness began to creep in was that no one was in her bedroom. Then the comforting pleasure of her cool cozy bed sheet against her bare skin registered a few moments later. With a small yawn she turned her body around while trying to cuddle her pillow closer to her body. Distinctly, she could hear the sound of some birds chirping as well as some murmurs and the sounds of people shuffling around. If she could guess it right, especially when she could heard a faint "To the extreme" yell, it's already late morning. Very late morning. But her body still felt tired, much more tired than when she collapsed for two days due to her last spar with both Hibari and Reborn, followed with signing mountains of paperwork. When her mind finally fully turned on, she felt the tightening feeling on her chest came back. With a tired sigh, she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the lights in her room. Surprisingly, the only source of light was from the drawn curtain from her missiles-fire-earthquake-water proofed glass wall which led to her balcony.

With a yawn, she rose from her sinfully amazing bed and took a look at the clock near her desk. 'It's ten already?' she thought briefly before her train of thought was broken by at the sound of the door being opened and revealed Gokudera and Yamamoto in tow.

"Good morning, Tsuna-chan." Yamamoto greeted affectionately before enveloping her in a warm fuzzy bear hug. Gokudera followed the suit, though even after many years he still couldn't stop calling her Tenth, except in the most serious, death or alive situations. "Old habits die hard." he lamely excused himself when she playfully asked him about it.

"Good late morning, you two." sarcasm was light in her tone, though the smile still adorned her face. Both of them just chuckled at the implication.

"So?" she tapped her foot playfully. "Just what food did Bianchi make all of you to eat to the point of letting me to sleep in this late?" she raised her eyebrow.

At this, Yamamoto couldn't contain his light laughter while Gokudera's face decreased to a few shades paler. "No, no. We just thought that you could really use some extra rest, Tsuna-chan." he said with a grin.

"Even Reborn?" She stifled another yawn. Reborn has this habit where he would alert all of her guardians to wake her up when he's not around, if not there would be consequence for both herself and the guardians.

"He said Vongola doesn't need a zombie as the leader." Gokudera grumbled. "How could he compare our Juudaime with a freaking zombie?" Gokudera sulked.

Tsuna let out a snort, with a small smile nonetheless.

"Well, I think you would make a very beautiful zombie, Tsuna-chan." Yamamoto grinned and ruffled Tsuna's hazel locks.

Tsuna just rolled her eyes playfully. "Not funny. Just let me take a shower before I join you all." she said with her right hand on her hips.

"Ah, no wonder it smelled like a dump." Yamamoto teased before he dodged a pillow that was thrown to him.

"Urgh, you guys are unbelievable." she shook her head before she walked into her bathroom.

"Hey!" Gokudera protested.

"Hahaha Anyway, what would you like for breakfast, Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asked before Tsuna could enter her humongous bathroom.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I'm not hungry." she answered briefly before she disappeared behind the wall of the bathroom.

Both of the guardians of Vongola sighed as the happy, playful atmosphere washed away in second.

"Do you think we should order the maids to make some snacks for her?" Yamamoto asked slowly as his eyes still stared sadly at the bathroom doors. Gokudera shook his head.

"I don't think so; remember the last time when Ryohei tried to do that?" Gokudera said sadly.

"I'll kick his ass for making Juudaime feel this way." Gokudera swore silently.

"Tsuna-chan might not appreciate that." Yamamoto whispered. As much as he wanted to do the same, he had a feeling that it would make his boss sadder then she already was.

"That son of a bitch deserves it." Gokudera hissed before he stomped out of the room, followed by his raven companion.

They didn't realize that Tsuna was eavesdropping behind the door with both of her knees tucked near her breasts. The pain in her chest throbbed painfully; fueling her tears.

.

.

_I give you everything_

_Just to be left here bleeding_

.

.

After the long cold shower and made sure her eyes didn't look so red, she quickly put on her usual outfit and went straight to her office room in the center of the buildings. It was another peaceful, sunny day in Italia. Her subordinates always bowed and greeted her every time she came across them, even though she reminded them again and again to not bow.

Her mood didn't increase at all when she saw her desk was almost clean; there were only some small stacks of papers to look at.

"Only these?" Tsuna asked to Chrome, who was patiently waiting for Tsuna to arrive.

"Fufufu Of course. You've finished all the papers that needed to be done for the whole five months, Tsuna~" Mukuro answered before Chrome said anything.

"Your point?" Tsuna asked coolly as she leaned on her desk as she faced the newly arrived Mukuro.

"You've worked too hard, dearest Vongola Decima." Mukuro said as he walked closer to Tsuna.

"Well, I _am_ the leader, Mukuro. I have to ensure my family's happiness and safety. Hard work is one of the things I need to do to achieve that." Tsuna rolled her eyes all while keeping her guard up, after all who knows what her Mist guardian was up to.

"Kufufufufu, you're so innocent yet so deliciously tainted." Mukuro said as he forced Tsuna to face him by her chin.

"Just what do you want, Mukuro?" Tsuna said coolly; all while maintaining her gaze to the illusionist.

Mukuro internally frowned when he took a good look at the current Vongola Decima. To say he was displeased would be an understatement. It has been a long since he saw his boss this…defeated and lost. Even then, she wasn't this bad. Hell, when he left for a mission two months ago, his boss wasn't this dreadful.

"Let's spar, Tsuna." Mukuro said seriously. Any trace of humor and tease flew out of his face.

Chrome, who detected the shift in the atmosphere, stood and bowed slightly before she disappeared; giving them some privacy.

"I have work, Mukuro. Go play with another guardian." Tsuna replied.

"I heard from Yamamoto that you've done enough paperwork for five months in just one month. All you need to do is the daily paperwork, which is definitely done in an hour or two." Mukuro contradicted.

Tsuna flinched at the truth that flew from her Mist's guardian. True enough, without her realizing it, she has done enough paperwork for some months ahead.

"I may have not been in the HQ in the past months, but Chrome has kept me updated, you know." Mukuro said as he plopped down to the desk. "You're hideously affected by your unstable relationship with that damned skylark." he pointed out.

"Am not," Tsuna deadpanned.

"Kufufufufu, you know better to lie in front of me, dear Tsuna-chan." he whispered as he gazed directly into Tsuna's eyes. He took Tsuna out of her chair; earning a surprised yelp from the Decima.

"Mukuro!" yelled Tsuna as she was brought to her favorite sofa and put none too gently

"Now, tell me what happened." Mukuro said softly as he kneeled in front of Tsuna. His unusual warm and caring gaze melted her stubbornness. After all, this wasn't the first time they were in similar position. After the whole Vindice parade, with her authority, she freed Mukuro of his cage. And in turn, she earned his respect and got to be someone who he treasured greatly.

Though in the past, he wanted to be more, more than a mere guardian, more of a friend to her, but she rejected him. Because she knew, there was someone, who he wasn't aware, that held a higher position than herself in her heart.

He still stayed by her side. He was the one who listened to her rants, her troubles, and gave her comfort like a big brother within her guardians. He was the first who became aware of her unnamed relationship with Hibari, though she didn't give him the full details of her relationship.

"You know you can rely on us, right?" Mukuro whispered softly. At this, a sob broke from Tsuna as a bittersweet memory came into her.

_"You must rely on me from now on."_

Without her consent, she felt the all too familiar warmth on her eyes when she heard the Mukuro's soft tone which she knew all too well. Unable to hold back the dead weight in her chest anymore, she threw herself in Mukuro's warm and comforting embrace. He wrapped his arms around the Decima's back and tightly hugged her as she cried to her heart's content. He could feel his front vest and shirt slowly get soaked, but he could care less. One of his precious people was hurt and he would rather be damned back to the six paths of hell, back and forth rather than see his Decima, his boss, his friend, his first love, the one of few people who believed in him and actually fight for him, Tsuna, cry out of pain.

"Sshh..." Mukuro comforted as he rubbed Tsuna's back soothingly.

It felt like an eternity to Tsuna, when her cries finally subsided. With mere hiccups, she began to explain the problems on her plate. How she and Hibari began to threaded on their unknown relationship, how it hurt her every time, how Hibari rejected her advance to go even further in their relationship under the disguise of being 'traditional' and how Hibari actually had a mistresses, which one of them confronted the Decima months earlier when he was away, resulting in a huge argument between them and eventually she broke any relationship which wasn't on the friend-guardian-business string with him. How they avoided each other and ultimately she gave a long three month long mission to him and Reborn. Then how other problems popped here and there; making a huge migraine to her.

_Flashback start_

_It has been a week after her sexual advance to Hibari that was flat out refused by the skylark. It ignited a fight between them, but after a rather simple and cut explanation from Hibari about wanting to do it to her after marriage calmed Tsuna enough. Though the pain of rejection still filled her with uncertainty and drowned a big part of her confidence and security as a woman. A few days later, when Hibari was sent to do a simple task by Tsuna; to send an important letter to the other old famiglia that has followed Vongola loyally for generations, she was 'visited' by an enthusiastic beautiful young woman led by Hayato who was unsure of what to do with the particular woman. "Juudaime, I found her walking around the skylark's quarters. She hasn't brought any identification, but she said that she knows Hibari and she insisted to meet you." Gokudera said uncertainly as he rubbed his head._

_"May I help you, Miss...?" Tsuna said kindly._

_"Cherri." she said with a charming smile. "It was rude of me to not introduce myself first to you, Lady Decima." she bowed lightly._

_"Lady Decima? Wait, are you-"_

_"Yes, my Lady. I come from the side branch of Vongola's family." she interrupted Tsuna. "I was appointed as the representative for the Decima before Xanxus-sama was appointed to be the heir as The Tenth." she explained. "I'm sorry that I didn't show my humble self until now-"_

_"No, no, it's okay!" Tsuna said cheerily. Well, if she has Vongola blood in her, it would explain as why she could go into the HQ. "Um, forgive me if I'm rude, but what are you doing in my Cloud Guardian's quarters?" The young woman in front of her looked young, maybe a year younger than her. She had beautiful long blonde hair, quite big racks, slim figure, wide hips and long legs. Her appearance was enough for Tsuna to feel uncomfortable, especially when she remembered her discomfort of her plain body because of Hibari's rejection. Her body was nothing compared by this woman who claimed to be "Cherri". Her hips was quite wide alright, but she had a normal size breasts, her rather slim figure looked like the slim kind for men, not women and she definitely doubted she had long legs like that since her height was miniature compared with her guardians. So, it's okay for her, right, to feel threatened by this woman who hang around her boyfriend's place, said that she knew him when he didn't even tell her that he knew someone like Cherri. Right?_

_"I'm visiting Kyo-kun!" Cherri exclaimed happily. _

_Gokudera snapped his eyes open at the mention of Hibari's nick name. He was leaning on the door frame; giving his boss some space, but the same time still on guard in case this woman had ill intent, when he heard the too familiar nick name this stranger gave to his boss gave him a virtual heart attack. Boy, he had a feeling that this would turn out ugly. Really ugly._

_"Kyo...kun?" Tsuna scrunched up in confusion._

_"Yes, Kyouya-kun!" the woman nodded happily. Enthusiasm was radiating from her face. "I don't know if he has told you about this, but..." she turned down her volume like she's telling a big secret, "I'm his lover."_

_Tsuna felt her heart crack after she heard the confession, but her mind demanded for a better explanation and not just a dumb belief in the nonsense that this woman had sprouted._

_"Eh, really?" Tsuna chuckled weakly._

_Gokudera didn't miss the malicious smirk that appeared on Cher or whatever her name was for a split second before her enthusiasm took over once more. 'This woman...is dangerous.' Gokudera thought deeply. 'I don't like this.'_

_"Yep!" Cherri flapped her mouth excitedly._

_"Mind to tell me the details?" Tsuna faked her curiosity. Curiosity my ass, she felt dread, not curiosity._

_"Of course!" said Cherri happily. Then she began the tale of her meeting Hibari in a quiet and elegant bar one night a year ago. His rudeness aggravated her so she challenged him to fight, which days after the fight, they met again in the same bar and escalated to one night stand. Or so she thought as a one night stand. Then when he knew she's one of the Vongola, though not from the main branch and didn't live in the central place for the main branch, but rather in a village on the opposite of the HQ, he kept her around. But he was always the one who called her and he forbade her from calling him under any circumstances. It has been two months since she saw him and she thought she'd drop by when she was in the city, since he didn't say anything about meeting him to flesh._

_Tsuna felt betrayed by Hibari and she knew that Gokudera realized it too with his tense shoulder and fisted hands. Too indecisive to do anything as he couldn't kick out a woman who didn't do anything to him, but seeing her hurt his Juudaime also hurt him too._

_When Tsuna asked to see the log call, the woman happily complied. The perfectly disguised somber expression on Tsuna's face was enough for Gokudera to know that it's indeed Hibari's number._

_"Well, this is surprising." Tsuna commented with fake laugh that sounded too sour and bitter for the ever cheerful Tsuna. "He's going to arrive any minute right now actually; if he followed the schedule. Do you want to wait?" Tsuna offered._

_Gokudera could feel his face turn into horror when he processed his boss' words. Just what the hell did she think she's doing?_

_Noticing the horror look on her caring friend-guardian who she thought as her own brother, she gave a miniscule, sad-reassuring smile._

_"Okay." Cherri said as she took a seat on the sofa._

_Gokudera had the mind to call the fucking skylark, interrogate him, and make sure that this evil woman didn't meet him, but right before he could take his phone, a knock resounded in the office before Hibari Kyouya came in in all of his glory._

_They didn't know how, but one second the woman was sitting on the sofa and the next second she was clinging to Hibari's chest._

_"I missed you so much, Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed joyfully._

_Hibari's step faltered for a second because of the shock before he was composed again. And angry. His anger however, diminished for a second when he saw the pained look on Tsuna. That look of betrayal and pain from Tsuna was enough for Gokudera to deduce that the whole charade was true while it doubled up Hibari's anger._

_"What are you doing here, Cherri?" Hibari said with coldness that even slightly scared Gokudera._

_"I'm visiting you!" she giggled all the while still clinging and rubbing her body to Hibari._

_"Yes, she came so far from her village to visit you." Tsuna said dryly. "Why didn't you ever tell us that you had a bed partner? And we thought all along that you're asexual." she remarked; sarcasm was heavy in her tone. She went with bed partner term instead of lover like Cherri said earlier to excuse Hibari from any possible pretext._

_"Get off of me." Hibari said dangerously. When she didn't budge and when Tsuna noticed that Hibari didn't even flinch from the contact, she couldn't take it anymore._

_"As nice as it is to see you reunited," Tsuna said calmly even though her hands were shaking, "I have a business to attend, I expect a report on my desk like usual, Hibari," She internally flinched at his surname. It has been years since she called him that, "And I'll leave you love birds alone. Hayato-kun, let's leave. We need to prepare for tonight's banquet." she said wisely as she took some papers from her desk into her hands._

_Hibari narrowed his eyes. It was supposed to be him who accompanied her tonight, so why-_

_"Kyo-kun~" the woman who was still clinging to him sighed contently._

_"Good day, Hibari, Cherri-san." Tsuna politely said before Gokudera, albeit also confused with her declaration, followed her out of the room._

_It was then that night, she was confronted by Hibari after she attended the banquet with Gokudera. She suspected that Gokudera told Yamamoto in a fit of panic and anger, who in turn told Chrome and Ryohei. Chrome will tell Mukuro and Ryohei would probably mention it to Lambo. _

_And hell simply broke loose._

_Tsuna scoffed loudly when he asked her why she mad._

_"Of course I would be mad! Any women would be if they're put into what I went through!" Tsuna fiercely said. _

_"You held me up when I was crumbling down, you comforted me when I needed it, you're mostly there through good and bad times and the most important things, and YOU let ME IN YOUR LIFE! And for more than two years! Damn it, Hibari! You've been misleading me all of this time with those facts, hugs and kisses. You rejected my advance to you and in turn I find out that you have __tryst__ with __another woman__, and you expect me not to be __**mad**__?" Tsuna lost control of her voice. At every paused she got to inhale quick breaths, she felt like her chest could burst out in pain._

_"I'm not misleading you nor taking advantages of it." Hibari hissed dangerously. "You're letting your herbivorous feelings get in the way once again, you omnivore."_

_"Yes you ARE. You never let anyone, particularly females, in your life as deep as I am!" Tsuna contradicted hotly._

_"First," Hibari hissed in anger and slowly walked to Tsuna, "I am __NOT__, misleading you. You're the one who took the conclusion. Second, I'm your guardian. It's to be expected from me, to comfort you and probably provide you some physical things and since you're always went to me, to get those physical affections where you could just run into Rokudo and he would do just the same." Hibari said coldly as he stalked near Tsuna. His anger made him unable to control his mouth and blinded his eyes to properly register the hurt, pained look on her face._

_"Third, it's not only me, who has a mistress on the outside. Everyone has at least one, except for that dynamite freak and the idiot and they're also discreet about it. So don't point to me like I'm an awful man. You shouldn't be surprised with our line of work, stress is easy to acquire and you expect us to resolve it with what? A bubble bath?"_

_"I'm not angry about that. I'm angry that you didn't tell me." Tsuna said hotly. "And don't you dare to tell me that because they're not currently involving themselves with other people unlike you. You have me. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"It'll only complicate things since you still have herbivorous instincts." he replied ruthlessly. "And you only realized about the women I have on my bed because a woman who's acting desperate based on her herbivorous feelings told you that. So, don't assume things because you're high and mighty over me." he snapped to Tsuna who closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip so tightly that he could see small trickle of blood came out from the wound._

_Tsuna took in a huge ragged breath before she glared coldly to the man she gave her heart to._

_"Is this the truth, Hibari?" she asked coldly. "Then, let's break up." she challenged bravely on the front, but God, her heart shattered into a million pieces when she said that. Her relationship with him might have cracked her heart bit by bit, but she stayed strong through the time because she thought sometime in the future Hibari could be honest to his own feelings and reciprocate hers fully. Although maybe some part of her knew, that he's a true enigma of a cloud; no one could bind him down; but if he denied her this time, then no more._

_The challenging look on her face made him snap. "You can't break up with me when there was nothing in the beginning." he blurted out heartlessly. He would never be tied by anyone. Ever._

_Before Hibari could wrap his brain of what he had actually just told Tsuna, she cut him off. "Then I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will not bother you in the future." She walked passed Hibari with a rigid posture. She had just walked two steps when she stopped._

_"Thank you for taking my first kiss out of pity." an unintentional sob left her and she quickly walked away from the room; leaving a shocked Hibari alone._

_After that fateful encounter, she avoided Hibari at all costs. She swapped the usual jobs Hibari had which needed direct contact with her with her other guardians'._

_Unknown to Tsuna, Hibari was furious for both the turn of events and the fact that she was a coward for doing these things and decided to play along. 'If she didn't need me, why should I?' he thought._

_This kept going for two weeks, before she sent Reborn and Hibari to China to prolong their treaty deal for another twenty years._

_Flashback end_

Slowly, her sadness and anguish turned into anger and irritation.

"Argh. And he has no qualms when I called him my boyfriend! How could he?!" Tsuna cursed as she walked around in front of Mukuro.

"That bastard! I'm not some trophy fling of his!" Tsuna said as she threw her hands on the air out of anger.

"And, and, I'm fucking tired of this heavy feeling in my chest, Mukuro." Tsuna sighed as her anger subsided immensely.

"God, I feel like a bipolar." she groaned as Mukuro enveloped her in another hug.

"Kufufufufu But ranting like a bipolar girl did lighten it, right?" Mukuro said softly.

"I guess you're right. I missed you, Mukuro." she hugged him back.

"Kufufufufu so, what are you going to do now?" Mukuro asked as he leaded her back to the sofa.

"Honestly, I don't know...With this new problem rising at such unfortunate time." Tsuna answered as she put her hands on her face.

"Hmm? New problem?" Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

Realizing her slip, Tsuna quickly put her hand in a surrender gesture. "I'm sorry, Mukuro, but I can't talk to you or any guardians about this, at least for now." She smiled apologetically. "But I promise this isn't life threatening."

Mukuro sighed. "Okay." He shrugged. "So…I guess you won't drown yourself in self-pity anymore, right?"

"Well, I have duties to do, a role to be played perfectly, a family I must protect." she said as she faced the ceiling. "I'm tired of hurting." She stared at Mukuro with cold, determined face.

"No more weeping, Tsuna," Tsuna said louder with a clearer voice before she stood straight. She completely ignored the sharp tugs in her chest when she reached her breaking point; as if the emotional part of her protested against the idea. But most of her mind was engulfed back into the flame of anger.

"Good." Mukuro stood and ruffled her hair. "We have a guest, Tsuna-chan." Mukuro said creepily; back to his usual demeanor.

"So, the Decima is back?" Xanxus said coolly as he leaned on the door of her office.

"God, sometimes I hate how all of you can pop in and out without my permission." she groaned. "But yeah, I'm okay."

Xanxus nodded in approval. "We have something to discuss, Tsuna." he said as he stared at Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed in recognition of what Xanxus wanted to talk about. "Go rest up, Mukuro. I'll see you on lunch later."

"Kufufufu As you wish, my dear." he said before he disappeared.

Much to everyone's surprise, Xanxus finally respected and recognized Tsuna as the Vongola Decima. He peacefully withdrew from his threats and supported Tsuna. Especially after they sparred one afternoon until late evening and Tsuna, being a good host, invited him for dinner at her place along with his guardians and hers.

She had heard rumors from his guardians that he accepted her because her cooking reminded him of something he missed from his life, a mother's kind love. She shrugged it off of course.

After all, he was surprisingly a decent companion.

"So, it's true. You did work on your paperwork too hard." Xanxus commented; eyeing her unusually short stacks of papers.

Tsuna sighed. "I need to relieve some stress. Our talk can wait until lunch. Let's spar, Xanxus." she said as she swiftly walked to the door.

Xanxus grunted in response before he followed her.

.

.

_I bleed no more_

.

.

"Mukuro-sama, are you sure it's okay to redirect her pain into anger like that?" Chrome lightly chided as she was tangled up in his sheets.

"Just Mukuro, Chrome-chan," Mukuro reminded before he dived back into his lover's body; earning a soft moan from the woman under him.

"She's strong. After I did my part, now what she needs is a true wake up call." Mukuro replied.

"I think…Xanxus-san harbored some feelings to her…" Chrome said hesitantly as she cuddled to Mukuro's bare chest.

"Oya, oya, even my Chrome-chan noticed." Mukuro smiled before he threw Chrome on top of him.

"Mukuro!" yelped Chrome in surprise.

"You know, Chrome-chan, some of my spies said that," Mukuro whispered on his lover's ear.

"What? Are you sure, Mukuro?" Chrome said in shock.

"I don't know, Chrome-chan, but things are definitely getting interesting." Mukuro smirked.

.

.

.

Meanwhile

Training ground O

.

.

"..." Tsuna had a deadpanned expression as she gave a hard punch to Xanxus which was dodged in time.

"That's what I heard. Don't blame the messenger." he growled and sent a kick to Tsuna which she gracefully side stepped.

"They're getting annoying." she hissed.

"It's understandable." Xanxus replied before he received a good hard kick from Tsuna.

"Explain." she growled. She stalked to where Xanxus was lying from the downfall of her kick. However, she didn't expect that he would suddenly kick her feet, making her fall to the ground with a thud.

"You're not concentrating on the spar anymore." Xanxus said before he gave his hand to help Tsuna stand.

Grunting in annoyance and pain, she took Xanxus hand and dusted her clothes.

"Well?" Tsuna asked.

"A female breed is rare within the main branch of Vongola blood. It's said that with an equally strong bloodline, it would result in strong Vongola children, which is good for future Vongola leaders." Xanxus explained as they walked together to the dining room.

"But from what I've heard from Ninth and you, the councils rarely ever intervene with other heads' lives."

"And they're mostly males." Xanxus reminded.

"Argh, it's not fair." Tsuna pouted as they finally entered her own personal kitchen. "What do you want for lunch?" Tsuna asked as she put her apron.

Xanxus shrugged.

"For the love of Vongola, don't annoy me more than I am now."

Xanxus just grunted. Sighing, Tsuna began to make a dish enough for ten people.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"The foods were delicious as always, Juudaime!" Gokudera said happily as he leaned on his chair.

"I agree, Tsuna-chan!" Yamamoto added as he gave Tsuna his most sincere smile.

"This is the most extremely delicious meal I've had since last time you cooked, Tsuna!" Ryohei said.

"Same here, Tsuna-chan." said Mukuro with his smirk.

"Your paella is the best here." Chrome praised gently.

"Thank you." Tsuna gave them her smile.

"Thank you for the meal." Xanxus curtly said. "I have to go."

"Wait, Xanxus. Let me walk you to the front." Tsuna replied with a meaning glance to him.

Nodding, Xanxus waited for Tsuna at the door before they walked out of the now silent dining room.

"...When did Juudaime get so close to that Varia bastard?"

.

.

.

.

"How's it going?" Tsuna asked as they walked in the corridors. Her tone was nothing but serious and business-like.

"We still have to investigate the culprit." Xanxus said. "The public and other allies weren't supposed to hear the inner revolt that happened six months ago."

"The nastiest rumor is that you're the one who's behind them." Tsuna reminded.

Xanxus snorted. "Ridiculous."

"It's damaging the alliance with the new famiglias around the world." Tsuna admitted before she continued.

"Secure the alliance with Enriquo's Famiglia in Brazil, Xanxus. And any famiglia that favors you for that matter." Tsuna ordered.

"And we have to come up with something to straighten those rumors." Tsuna groaned, "Great, more headaches."

"Will you attend the banquet the Cavallone made this week, Tsuna?" Xanxus said without beating around the bush.

"I have to." Tsuna shrugged. "It would be bad if the head of the Vongola didn't show up. And Dino-nii-san mentioned that there would be some new famiglias' who haven't given their loyalties to us."

"We'll use that opportunity." Xanxus said.

"What?" Tsuna asked with a 'what-do-you-mean-dumbass' look she developed as she adapted to the mafia's life.

"You, me; together to the banquet. If we show up together, it would be the perfect time to clear any rumors that we're enemies." Xanxus rolled his eyes.

"Good idea." Tsuna nodded. "I'll inform Dino-nii-san later."

.

.

_Let me cry for you tonight_

_For the last time_

.

.

'I can't make them worry like this anymore.' Tsuna thought as she stared at her ceiling. She retired to her bed early that day. The earliest she could remember ever since she came to Italy. With her guardians mostly safe in their own quarters and no paperwork to do, she figured reorganizing her mind would be the best thing, especially with the problems on her plate.

'It seems that I hurt them too.' she chuckled weakly as she got up from the bed and walked to her bathroom. Her legs felt like jelly when she tried to stand, but she forced herself nonetheless. Her outburst with Mukuro that afternoon did lighten her mood and kicked in her rational mind. But it's still hurt.

She walked slowly to the mirror. Before she could thoroughly inspect herself, the door handle was turned down. Instinctively, she quickly took a gun from its hidden place and pointed it to the door.

"Whoa! It's me, Tsu-chan." Kyoko said as she put her hands up in the air.

"Sorry. You surprised me." Tsuna sighed before she put the gun back.

"Sorry. You weren't in bed and I didn't knock since I didn't hear any shower running." Kyoko said, "Oh my God. Look at you! No wonder the guys sent me to check up on you again! You've gotten worse since the last time I saw you." She sent a worried glance.

Tsuna smiled weakly, "Really? Sorry about that."

Kyoko shook her head before she enveloped Tsuna in a hug.

"Tsuna?"

"I'm okay." she replied. "I'm not wallowing myself in pity like a teenager anymore." she shook her head. "Just give me some time. I'll be back to normal soon." And she let a grin.

"And all of you, come out." Tsuna scolded as she let go of her hug.

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo and Chrome walked in with sheepish smile on their faces.

"All of you worry too much." Tsuna pouted before she let a smile adorned her face. "But thank you for being there."

All of them just grinned in relief when they found the sparks of the old Tsuna in their boss' eyes.

The smile never left her face, even when they could see tears begin to escape from her eyes. Somehow, they realized she would manage with the scars to heal and she would stand proud like she used to be.

'This is the last.' Tsuna thought peacefully with tears falling to her cheeks.

.

.

_Let's close our chapter and move on with our life._

.

After the event in her bathroom, she felt different.

The pain didn't magically disappear. But she could go through her day more…peacefully. The plan on the banquet was brewing and Reborn, who decided to be an evil Spartan even with the distance, didn't let her enjoy her free time so wastefully.

She still tried to investigate what the hell Reborn was eating when he made her attend the equally Spartan dance lesson, parkour, and heck, even piano. And oh, a seduction lesson too.

"It's to amend the teenage years you've lost." Reborn replied cryptically when she demanded –screamed- at him after she saw the newly printed schedule on her desk.

"Teenage years my ass," Tsuna cursed as she recited the movement in her head. She was taught, no, _drilled_, countless different ways of modern dance. She was coping well, much to her surprise. Her body was used to receive unmentionable amount of beating and information in one go, thanks to the Spartan days with Reborn when she was younger, so she pretty much could suck a year's worth of lesson into a month.

However, she had just started to realize the effect on her body when Yamamoto commented how she changed drastically with the dance and parkour lessons. The little trace of fragile, soft and vulnerable image she had, disappeared completely. Her shoulders weren't hunched and her head lowered in a kind and soft look of innocence whenever she walked. Now she moved with more grace, head up proudly and hips swaying a bit with each step she took. She had to admit, they're boosting her confidence.

And boosting the amount of her suitors or so it seemed.

After the banquet, she managed to overcome the problem of the treaty with other famiglia who favored Xanxus over herself even after all of this time. They danced together, and much to her surprise, she let Xanxus put his hands on her hips.

"To make it more believable," Xanxus whispered when she casted the warning look on her face. She knew some representatives of the potentially allies-enemies' famiglia were watching them, so she sucked up her disgruntlement.

But that act, was somewhat interpreted as quite intimacy for outsiders. And it conceived some wicked ideas to the ever annoying council of hers.

She was as good as betrothed to Xanxus, if she couldn't tie any knots to any worthy, honorable person in mafia world by the end of the year.

They thought it would be best if she married Xanxus. With her blood, Xanxus abilities and his title as the sole son of the ninth, though adopted, it would be the best for Vongola.

His blunt confession also aggravated her even further.

They were attending a festival in the street of Italy as the honor guests since the civilians in that particular area loved her dearly. She was enjoying the scene from above with her wine on the balcony of the rather large house that the elders offered to be the main place for the food of the festival, when she was approached by a rather discomforted Xanxus. It was plausible after all. He never attends something this…civil in his life. He was used to the glamour of the big ball, the disguised tense atmosphere, and not pure enjoyment and laughter.

"How's it going for the big boy of the ninth?" Tsuna teased; even though with the impending doom of her betrothal, she couldn't distance herself from him. As she mentioned before, he was a decent companion.

Xanxus rolled his eyes before he followed Tsuna's gaze downwards, where he saw many people laughing and seemingly having fun.

"Tsuna," Xanxus said seriously; giving her the sign of a serious talk.

"Yeah?"

"I know you dislike the prospect of betrothed with me." Xanxus admitted. "But I don't mind having you as my wife."

At this Tsuna couldn't help but choke on her wine. "What?" she asked incredulously.

Xanxus stared at her seriously. "I like you."

Tsuna could feel her eyes widen, "Seriously?"

"I am." Xanxus said without breaking any eye contact. "I'm saying this so you won't have any misunderstandings or doubts in the future."

"Xanxus…" Tsuna trailed; unable to continue the sentence for she didn't know what to say.

"I honestly do not believe in love. But maybe, as the time progresses, I will know what it is like with you." Xanxus said with a final tone.

Tsuna let out a sigh. "You know I can't reciprocate the feeling." she said gently as she stared back at Xanxus.

Xanxus nodded solemnly. "I am aware."

She didn't know what moved her, maybe the stern yet kind looks on his face. Maybe because she enjoyed his companionship as much as she enjoyed the companionship of Hibari. Maybe the fact that his constant companionship has made her grow fond of him or maybe his presence has taken her thoughts away from Hibari or maybe the fact that he healed a good chunk of her heart, but without her realization, she hugged him and buried her face to his chest.

He was warm and real.

He admitted his feelings, opened his arms to shelter her and was ready to announce it to the world.

The event of the past months flew into her head.

He made her feel secure.

He made her feel _**important**_.

The painful tugs on her chest jolted her back to the world. She thought it had disappeared.

Xanxus let out a chuckle and patted her head.

"You're still confused." Xanxus stated.

"Sorry." Tsuna sighed as she let go of her hug. He kissed her forehead before he stepped back; earning a good blush on her cheeks.

"I won't give up." he stated coolly before he turned around. "After all, I always get what I want."

At this, she couldn't help but notice the atmosphere has turned back to normal. Tsuna snorted before she commented, "You're such a brat."

"But not this time, Xanxus," Tsuna said softly yet firmly.

Xanxus just waved his hand and disappeared down the stairs.

Her peace after it however, didn't last for a full minute after Xanxus disappeared from her peripheral vision.

Her guardians at that time, Gokudera and Yamamoto or pretty much Gokudera, shouted profanities while Yamamoto was torn between holding his lover from chasing after the Varia boss or demanding information from her.

The night ended disastrous for her. She had to sign a mountain high worth of paperwork because of the destruction her guardians made when she very vaguely explained her problems with the councils, though they swore to never tell a soul about it; though she had her suspicion that Mukuro, as usual, already knew the whole ordeal, if the unusual frown on his face was anything to go by.

"Urghhh…My head." she groaned as she finally finished her paperwork for that day. She was free of any schedule that day. Almost all of her guardians were on missions, except Mukuro and Gokudera. She had sent Lambo and Yamamoto to find any information and to track of some famiglias she met on the Cavallone's banquet party back then. She sniffed some bad omen from them. Chrome and Ryohei were on a diplomatic mission to Japan and also gave them some time to visit their families. The Varia was out to make things straight with some famiglias who were still engrossed at the fake prospect of Xanxus as the Decimo, thanks to the rumor months ago.

And she didn't know if she should be happy or scared by the fact that Reborn would be back in the next two weeks. He knows the main story, but he hasn't learned the full detail. She didn't know if he would simply kill the councils or not.

And Hibari.

She didn't even WANT to think how he would react.

Her instinct smelled a miniscule war with other famiglias, her problems with the stubborn councils, the rather swaying treaty between the new generation famiglias around the world and Vongola, endless gifts from suitors who insisted on courting her, even with her guardians looming with explicit threats, some mischievous newly hired men who thought it would be funny to provoke her guardians for a good spar, Hibari's so proclaimed mistress made some problems with her guardians' lieutenants, and-

"TSUNAA-CHANNNN~"

_that_.

"Good evening, Byakuran. Good timing by the way." She smiled wryly as she motioned her hands on the newly finished paperwork.

They're on friend-enemy-friend after the episode in the future and ever since Byakuran agreed on the peace treaty between Vongola and Millefiore after years of her leadership as the Vongola Decima, Byakuran would often pop in and ask her for an outing when he's not swamped with his own paperwork.

Which was really often.

"To strengthen the bonds between our families." answered Byakuran earnestly under the scrutiny of Reborn and Mukuro. When Mukuro, the most experienced one at detecting false lies, tricks and façades said he was sincere, most of her guardians started to try accepting his unannounced visit.

She usually declines to go out with her paperwork seeming endless, so he opted staying at her office as they chatted; sometimes providing information to her. Gokudera would often have a horror-panic-heart attack look whenever he went into her office when Byakuran visited. She remembered that she would need both Lambo and Ryohei to hold Gokudera down. When she talked to Yamamoto about this, he just laughed and said Gokudera was always a bit prone to overreaction.

But she was surprised to see his outfit. Instead of his usual set of white, he wore pretty ordinary and completely casual clothes.

"Great! Let's go for a walk!" he said happily as he stared at Tsuna with a grin.

Tsuna rolled her eyes at his enthusiastic personality. "With this?" she said as she pointed to her clothes. She was wearing her usual business suit.

"Go change then. Wear something ordinary. We aren't going to attract attention." he supplied some information.

"Oh? And where are we going?" Tsuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll know. And fetch your Mist guardian, won't you?" he said.

Sighing, she asked one of her guarding men outside her office to summon Mukuro out from wherever he was while she went back to her quarters to change.

She decided to wear a light brown v neck tee, simple denim hot pants, knee high brown lace boots and a pristine white Gucci watch on her left hand while a necklace adorned her smooth neck. She simply pocketed her gloves, some cash and her cell phone; not wanting the trouble of bringing a bag.

When she walked into the "living room" of her office, she saw Mukuro sitting comfortably on her sofa while conversing with Byakuran. He gave her a knowing smirk before Byakuran turned his attention to her.

"I've told him where we would go." Byakuran stated happily, "Cute by the way." He flashed his charming smirk.

She just rolled her eyes playfully. "Keep it intact until I come back, won't you?" she said to Mukuro, who still have a knowing smirk on his face.

"Now, let's go, Tsuna-chan~"

.

.

.

.

It turned out to be a neutral area in Italy where she hasn't had the time to visit.

The streets were practically filled with many food sellers and souvenirs. The place had a friendly atmosphere on the air and the scene and the place were simply too magnificent to pass. Even some sellers were actually Byakuran's regulars.

"You come here often?" Tsuna asked as they enjoyed her okonomiyaki. Something she didn't realize existed within Italia.

Byakuran just shrugged. "Sometimes I miss Japanese foods. This is a neutral zone, so it's pretty relaxing for me."

"And if okonomiyaki could make you happy like this, just wait until we venture more." he snickered.

After they ate their okonomiyaki, which was paid by Byakuran, no matter how hard she tried to pay him back, he led her to a store that sold many Japanese light snacks. Byakuran laughed so hard when he saw Tsuna's expression.

"God, you should have seen your face!" he said amidst his laughs as she pouted to him. In the end, she bought a lot of snacks for herself, her guardians, and of course Byakuran. When he tried to pay he earned a death glare from Tsuna and let Tsuna pay by herself.

They walked around the rather crowded streets and after some stops here and there (and earning a good knowledge that Byakuran was fond of cotton candy) they decided to end their trip in a traditional looking café which served the best coffee and caramel pudding as far she could remember in her life. They conversed like a best friends for a while; a conversation full of laughter, teasing and smiles, no hidden intention nor camouflage.

Though when she noticed his right middle finger and pointer made an x, she raised her guard while Byakuran still maintain his grin.

"I hate to mix in work when we're having fun, but," then he lowered his voice. "Do you sense any hostility from the newly formed famiglia alliance under the name of Messiah?" he whispered into her ears though from the outsiders, she was sure that he was whispering something funny since she forced herself to faked a grin.

"Hahaha! Of course!" She forced herself to grin. "Let's play then!" she said as she asked the waitress to bring her a pen and a paper.

She quickly wrote her message while Byakuran was pretending to peek.

_"We have visitor?"_

Byakuran took the paper and wrote, _"Yes. Three at nine from yours."_

_"I guess they've also been bothering you these past months?"_

_"Bingo."_

_"If this is a neutral zone…We can't fight here."_

At this Byakuran nodded slightly before he scribbled. _"We have to get out of here. However, I have an idea."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you trust me?"_

Tsuna rolled her eyes. _"If I don't trust you, I wouldn't leave myself alone with you."_

Byakuran smirked. _"Let's run."_

_"Are you crazy?"_ Tsuna scribbled.

_"No."_

_"There could be snipers!"_

_"This is a neutral zone, so they must have accidently seen us earlier."_

Tsuna groaned. Before she could scribble down her answer, Byakuran took the paper once more.

_"Trust me, it'll be fun."_

_"It's dangerous, Byakuran. We can't use our rings here. I don't want to involve the civilians."_

_"Aww, is the Decima afraid of slight thrill?"_

Tsuna raised her eyebrow, _"Afraid of thrill? God help my guardians' hearts because I'm always looking for that these days."_

_"It's settled then. Don't worry; I have my men outside the border."_

Tsuna shrugged.

_"On my mark."_

Tsuna nodded and tensed her muscle.

"One."

"Two."

At the third second, they stood simultaneously and quickly ran to the nearest alleyway.

.

.

.

.

.

"That was fun!" Tsuna couldn't stop her laugh as she walked in tow with Byakuran who was grinning ear to ear.

"I told you that it was fine!" Byakuran said as they walked back to the Vongola HQ.

After the escapades they formed in the neutral zone, their adrenaline was still pumping high; too high to ignore so they settled on walking to her HQ with utmost protection from his guards.

"But, _running_. Seriously, you're one hell of a crazy leader." she remarked; earning a good laugh from Byakuran.

"You should've looked at their faces! They totally didn't expect it." she admitted. "And they're literally ogling!" Tsuna cackled.

Byakuran snorted. "Any men will ogle, Tsuna-chan. You're too fascinating to pass." he teased.

"Yeah right," Tsuna rolled her eyes. "But they proved to be indeed an upcoming trouble."

Byakuran nodded. "I'll look into them as deep as I can. They're already posing a problem in my place."

"Same here," Tsuna sighed as she some kicked rubble out of her way. "Thank you for accompanying me, Byakuran." she said earnestly.

"It's my pleasure. This evening was quite interesting." He chuckled. "Though, I would like to tell you this."

"Hmm?"

"One of your councils met mine a few days ago."

"What?"

"And they proposed something to my council."

Dread began to fill her mind as she could vaguely expect the outcome of this conversation. "Enlighten me, Byakuran, what did they propose?"

"The union of our families through marriage." he said easily though seriously.

She stopped her step and turned her back to him. "What?" she hissed.

"I'm not a thing to be offered here and there." She hissed dangerously. Killing intent leaked from her rigid frame.

"I know." Byakuran said as he put his hand on her shoulder; an act to calm her down. "Well, I hope Xanxus is up to a healthy competition." he said nonchalantly as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"I will not comply to-"

"I like you too, Tsuna."

"Huh?" Her anger was replaced with surprise when; too dumbfound at his sudden confession

"Why do you think I'd agree on making a truce between our families?"

Tsuna growled. "If you ever think to use that treaty to force me-"

"Hell no," It was Byakuran's turn to growl. "If that is my intention, I would have done that long time ago. I respect you, Tsuna."

"Then-"

"We backed off because of your Cloud guardian." he explained.

Her hands fell limp on her sides as a bitter smile adorns her pretty face. "How did you know?"

Byakuran shrugged half-heartedly. "It's not hard for us to miss his gestures to you every time you're in public."

Then Byakuran kneeled on his knees in front of her and took her right hand into his.

"I promise that I'll treat you better, Tsuna." Byakuran said seriously. His usual cheery-slightly-childish demeanor diminished completely; replaced by his deep and unusually husky voice.

Tsuna weakly shrugged, "If I can't even accept Xanxus fully for more than a best friend-brother, how could I come like you more than a best friend too, Byakuran?"

Byakuran stilled. He knew her words didn't mean to belittle him, but it still hurt his pride.

"That's why I'll try, Tsuna." Byakuran coaxed as he stood.

"I don't know, Byakuran." she said as she casted her vision down to the road.

Softly, Byakuran put his warm pale hands on Tsuna's cheeks; making her face him. His face was only inches away from hers, but she paid it no mind. "Give me a chance. If I fail, I won't press you. After all, I respect you as an equal head and I fully appreciate what we have now." he said gently.

Hesitantly, Tsuna nodded. Without warning whatsoever, Byakuran pressed his cool lips softly onto hers for a peck.

"I promise this won't affect the treaty between us." he said. Honesty was glimmering from his eyes; making Tsuna unable to say anything.

"You're fighting a losing fight you know." she smiled grimly.

"I know." he grinned before announcing in a rather loud voice. "We're here by the way."

Tsuna looked around her surroundings. Truth to be told, they've indeed arrived in front of the Vongola's gate. In fact, she could see Mukuro and Gokudera walking in tow to retrieve her.

Tsuna coughed. "It was fun, Byakuran." she said with composedly; her earlier trace of confusion and anger faded completely.

"Same here." he replied. "I better get going before your Storm guardian throttles me." Byakuran said as he walked to his waiting car. He waved at her.

She waved back and watched him get into his car before she turned her attention back to the furious looking Gokudera with Mukuro who was practically asking her what the hell happened with his expression.

Too bad for them because she knew they would have to accept her vague explanation with the sweets she brought.

.

.

Preview

"Argh… My head…" Tsuna groaned as she tossed around her bed.

"Wow, you did change your hairstyle." he exclaimed with little smile after he took a good look on her appearance as he helped her to sit. Her bangs were shorter, really short if she could say, but definitely longer for men's standard.

"We've had this conversation last week, Xanxus. As tempting as your offer is to show me what I deserve from a man if I agree to take you as my lover, I must decline."

"I can't see the reason why."

"You purposefully used my emotional state to your advantage. I _**was**_," she emphasized, "desperate for a man's comfort, one who could make me feel secure and loved. And you saw straight through that. But sorry to disappoint you, Xanxus, but my head is coming around these days."

She met her own face as the front cover of a rather famous Italian's underground magazine, Juliet, with a "DECIMA'S SECRET LOVERS" as the title with big bright red letters.

_"All's fair in love and war, my love."_

Hibari growled as he threw the magazine to the wall.

.

* * *

.

It's supposedly for a oneshot, but it turned so loooooong around 30+K, so I decided to split it up.

What do you think?

Maybe it's because I intended it to be a oneshot, so maybe the depth is lacking in the first chapter….

*sigh*

R&R please


	2. The Magazine

**Dedicated to: Narutopokefan, Sy94, Princess Lady Subaru, Guest, in love and Hikari1827 for giving me the courage to post the second part. **

**Also my 'mental' friend who kicked my ass for doubting my own work (like always, you're mental, but God what will I do without your support). And anyone who follow/fav this story. I saw the amount of people who 'read' this story was quite high, but with so little response...it kinda dragged my confidence down. but well.. Maybe my story is good enough to read but not good enough to review? *shrugged* **

**Narutopokefan**

**Thank you for the review XD**

**Sy94**

**I am writing around the last phase XD Hahaha Thank you for the review!**

**Princess Lady Subaru**

**Omg, your words are TOO KIND. I'm undeserving for your praise. And yes, you can hope for update everyday XD www and thank you for the motivation XD**

**Guest **

**Well, I am thinking about 10027 fic since I can't exactly find a story which suits my taste, but idk? wwww **

**In love**

**IKR D: My grammar never improves orz but thank youuuuuu XD**

**.**

* * *

Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Refrain**

**.**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**.**

**Part Two**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I'd have to live with this painful dismay**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

_The next week_

_10.00 AM_

_Tsuna's Private Bedroom_

.

"Argh… My head…" Tsuna groaned as she tossed around in her bed. She felt like shit once her consciousness kicked in. Nausea and headache plagued her body like a sudden disease. When she heard a knock on her door, she didn't know whether she should be relieved or stressed.

"Tsuna-chan?" asked Yamamoto through the small opening since he didn't actually open her bedroom door all the way. He was brought up with manners and he knew better than to actually come into a girl's bedroom unannounced, unlike his lover and the other guardians.

"Urgh…come in, Takeshi." she said under the blanket. She saw Yamamoto's anxious expression turn into worry.

"Whoa. What's wrong?" His concerned tone was enough for Tsuna to put up a brave mask. She had given her guardians more than enough worry for a life time.

"It's nothing. Just a minor headache and nausea," she supplied as she felt a dip on the edge of her bed. It wasn't long before her blanket was uncovered by Yamamoto who had half of his body lying on her bed so he could reach her. So what if she likes to sleep in the middle when there was no one was lying beside her?

He tenderly checked her forehead for a fever. Finding none, he breathed out a little sigh of half-confusion, half-relief.

"Wow, you did change your hairstyle." he exclaimed with a little smile after he took a good look at her appearance as he helped her to sit.

"How is it? I was thinking that if I look manly enough, the persistent suitors would diminish quicker." She tried to joke. True, the day after her evening with Byakuran, she dragged Kyoko -who was picked up again by her brother when he was in Japan- to Vongola's usual beauty salon. She was bored and kind of tired with her delicate-and-innocent look with her long hair. So she said to her hair dresser-

_"Something manly-tomboy-ish." _

And she worked magic on her hair. If she didn't know better, she would actually believe that she was a man. Her bangs were shorter, really short if she could say, but definitely longer for men's standard. (AN: If I have a proper internet connection, I'll post the pic. I found myself in love with the hairstyle. It's practically the same like Tsuna's hair, but longer. Like Giotto-ish, but in Tsuna's way.")

When Kyoko saw her new hairstyle, she blushed crimson. She looked handsome, alright. The fact that she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and faded jeans enhanced her manly looks; slightly boyish with the remnant of her baby face structure, but still handsome.

"Well, I'm sure you'll attract more men actually." Yamamoto unabashedly said. "Even I could've mistaken you to be the Decima's secret gorgeous twin or something like that." He grinned.

Tsuna smiled before another wave of nausea hit her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he brushed her bangs out of her face when he noticed the slightly gagging sound his sister-like friend suppressed.

"Like shit." she answered honestly. "It feels like someone is thumping your brain with Reborn's hammer and someone else is currently mixing your stomach around and around."

"I'll call doctor-"

"No!" Tsuna shouted before she realized what she did.

Yamamoto let out a chuckle. "No doctor?"

"None at all." said Tsuna sternly as she could muster with her current condition. "And tell me what made you so anxious in the morning." she asked.

It was Yamamoto's turn to be uncomfortable, "Mmm…Maybe later, Tsuna-chan."

Tsuna kept staring at him; waiting for a decent answer.

"You see… When I opened the web this morning…" he trailed down before sighing loudly.

"I'm waiting." Tsuna remarked.

"Why don't I bring you something while I get my laptop to show you it?" Yamamoto bargained.

"Something is wrong?" Tsuna began to worry through her headache and nauseated feeling.

"Err it is wrong…but...how to say it…" Yamamoto hesitantly said.

She sighed and waved at him. "Bring me a loaf of bread and your laptop." she dismissed.

Yamamoto nodded before he left her room; his movements definitely screamed uneasiness.

When Yamamoto was out of vision, Tsuna sighed in relief. It was kinda hard to put up a 'normal' face when all that she wanted was to roll down from the nausea. She was sure it hadn't been that long when another knock resounded in her bedroom.

"Yeah," Tsuna said as loud as possible.

Her mood slightly worsened when she saw who was standing in her bedroom.

"Xanxus." she politely greeted. Xanxus closed the door behind him and walked to her bed. "I believe your mission was a success?"

"I heard that you're sick." he said. "And apparently you did change your hairstyle."

"So what if I am?" Tsuna stuck her tongue at him. "It's only a headache and nausea; nothing much. You should stop worrying over me. It's so unlike the Xanxus that I've known for years."

He shrugged. "I see no harm in paying a quick visit."

"Leave then. I'm fine." she said stoically. She was in no mood for little chit chat with a man who was still trying to win her.

"Tsuna…"

"We've had this conversation last week, Xanxus. As tempting as your offer is to show me what I deserve from a man if I agree to take you as my lover, I must decline."

"I can't see the reason why."

"You purposefully used my emotional state to your advantage. I _**was**_," she emphasized, "desperate for a man's comfort, which could make me feel secure and loved. And you saw straight through that. But sorry to disappoint you, Xanxus, my head is starting to come around these days." She motioned with her pointed finger, tapping to her temple.

"Nothing goes pass you." he mused. "I'm quite impressed, though what I have told you is still as real as you being the Decima."

"I know. But I really, really can't reciprocate your feelings. And never in the future nor in the long run." she explained. "So, I would appreciate it if you stopped this."

"I've said that I won't stop until your single flag goes down." he said nonchalantly.

"Feel free to try then." she sarcastically said.

"Well, that thing aside, I assume with your relaxed state, you haven't heard it." he started as he put a black tablet on her lap.

"What do you mean?" Despite the awful feeling of another wave of nausea hit her, her stern voice turned out to be just what she wanted.

He gestured her to look at the tablet he had just put. Curious, she quickly unlocked it and the screen brightened.

She met her own face as the front cover of a rather famous Italian's underground magazine, Juliet, with a _"DECIMA'S SECRET LOVERS"_ as the title with big bright red letters.

Too astounded to even curse, she quickly moved her fingers to the left. She quickly passed many unnecessary pages of other gossips until she arrived on the main news section.

_**DECIMA'S SECRET LOVERS**_

_In the past years, we've accumulated some valuable information about Italian's Sweet Darling, The Vongola Decima, Sawada Tsuna. To make this actually mean something, and not some junk-ish gossip, we dug really deep around her life and waited patiently for any worthy to mention news for all of the julietter. And in this edition, we can proudly say finally, after months of hard work, we can finally present the julietter a hot and absolutely not some mere gossip about the sweet heart Decima's inside life. After cautious layers of investigations and analysis, there were three powerful men as the candidates, who stand out too much to be mere male friends in the circle of the Decima's affiliations. _

_The first one would be Hibari Kyouya._

_**HIBARI KYOUYA**_

_He is the strongest lieutenant of the Vongola's most formidable front line; an influential and powerful man in every sense of the word. He started his career as the leader of discipline committee of Namimori in Japan. He was born in Japan-_

She didn't bother to read the rest of the article and chose to skim it until her eyes caught the most interesting paragraph.

_He is known to be unsociable in the society, though his reputation and achievements are more than enough to intrigue anyone about his life. He's never been seen to associate himself with people out of the Vongola circle aside from business affairs and no one has ever seen him in a quite intimate relationship with any female. _

_Anyone, but the Decima._

_Here are some photos we've accumulated through these times-_

And truth to be told, there were some photos of her with Hibari, which were indeed intimate for the Hibari Kyouya's caliber. There was one when she was in a banquet and Hibari put his hand on her back; another one when they were out for some bread and he held her hand when they crossed the road; another one when she was facing his chest and whispering to him. There were several other photos as well, but in smaller size.

_See what we mean, julietter? Hibari Kyouya never, ever let anyone within his personal bubble, let alone exactly a few more inches from contact to his body. _

_Let's move to the next._

Tsuna swiped her hand to the left and felt her headache intensify tenfold.

_**XANXUS.**_

Tsuna didn't bother to skim the paragraphs like she did to Hibari's, but instead she was more focused on the photos.

Unlike Hibari's, she totally recognized the photos, for they were clearly taken these past months.

There was one from the banquet with Cavallone a few months ago. The photographers did a great job at taking her photos with Xanxus when they danced. There was another one when they were walking around to greet the other leaders, with his hand on her waist. The other photos showed when she and Xanxus attended the festival. She had to admit, they looked more like a couple than a mere acquaintances. If her constant tug to Xanxus to get him to follow her through the sellers were counted, but her eyes widened in horror when she saw some other photos, in bigger size.

Those photos were from when they were on the balcony. It showed when she hugged Xanxus and the photo next to it showed when he kissed her forehead.

Underneath the photos, there was a small paragraph.

_Intimate gestures, don't you think?_

_Moving on, we'll go to the last man. To be honest, we didn't expect this man to come to the equation, but our recent information was surprising us, even more with the evidence._

Evidence, Tsuna winced. She sounded like a criminal.

She hesitantly swiped the page and she felt her jaw literally dropped.

Literally.

On a bright white letter on the black background, written:

_**BYAKURAN**_

But unlike Xanxus and Hibari, in these two pages, there were fewer paragraphs, but more photos.

Photos that was still as clear as yesterday in her memories.

There were some which were taken ages ago, when she was spending her time with Byakuran in one of his visits, but her eyes zeroed on one particular photo.

It was when Byakuran gave her a peck.

But the photo made it look like a kiss for whoever took this photo, it was positioned on the side of her; giving a clear view of the kiss.

Then there were some other photos when they were in the streets when he held her hand as they ran; the rather blurry background gave it all; when Byakuran laughed at her as he was gawking at the snack shop; the one where Byakuran loomed over her from behind to look at the snack she was holding.

God if Xanxus' photos looked like they were a couple, she was sure these made her actually look like having a date with Byakuran.

_See what we mean, julietter? _

_It's already common knowledge that if any suitors who would like the Decima's hand would need steel determination and have no fear with the ever protective Decima's Lieutenants on the way. But maybe, we were wrong after all of this time?_

_Sure, her lieutenants are protective of her, but maybe the real triggers of never-ending rejection are because of one of the influential men above?_

_But even then, why the Decima never-_

Tsuna didn't bother to continue reading the paragraph. She was too shocked, too speechless.

Another knock resounded in her tense bedroom; breaking her shock.

When Yamamoto entered with a tray of white loafs of bread, he grimaced.

"The news has been delivered I see." he grimly said as he put the tray on her empty lap.

The nausea which was plaguing her entire morning was backed off to the end of her mind while the headache thrummed in her racing head.

So many endless possibilities of destruction just because of this magazine.

Her boss mode kicked in. Her body was still unable to take too much movement for the nausea always came tenfold, but it didn't mean she was incapacitated on the bed.

"Xanxus, stay." she ordered firmly to Xanxus before she turned her attention to Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, who's currently in the HQ?"

"Hayato, Mukuro, Ryohei, Kyoko. Chrome and Lambo are scheduled to arrive this afternoon while Reborn and Kyouya are going to arrive tomorrow morning." Yamamoto answered professionally.

"When did you know about this damned magazine?"

"Two hours ago. Even it's from Mukuro who was frantically told by Chrome. "

"And Chrome knew from the internet." Mukuro's sudden voice didn't startle her like she usually did.

"Usually the digital version is out three hours after the distribution. This gives us disadvantages." Mukuro said as he showed his laptop to her. She didn't notice that he came in with his laptop in his hand. He showed her the amount of people who bought the digital edition and it was enough to make her distress rise at the numbers.

"Damn this magazine back and forth to hell." she muttered. "How the hell were we not informed about this?"

"Because they decided it would be funny to distribute this on the neutral zone and slowly into ours."

"Damn. Bring Hayato and the rest here." she sighed. "And order doctor Shamal to prescribe me something strong to hold back my headache and this annoying nausea."

.

.

* * *

.

"I'm sure all of you have tons of questions. I'll explain thoroughly. No vague answers or whatnot. But _**later**_. I want all of you to stop this cursed magazine first. Am I understood?" she said sternly to her guardians who now stood in front of her bed.

They all nodded. She ignored Hayato who looked like he wanted to kill someone and was really itching to demand to her what's going on, but as she said earlier; later.

"Hayato, send your men to stop the printing and stop any publishing. Even if the magazines are on the way to the book sellers on the street. I don't care. Stop the distribution. Completely." she hissed.

"Takeshi, Mukuro, I want you to go to this damned magazine office and force them to stop. Officially." ordered Tsuna. "Don't bring unnecessary men than you need. I don't want to give them a chance to make a scene out of this."

"Ryohei put our informants and hackers to work. Hold back any digital transaction on this particular magazine."

"If you're finished, come back to the HQ and I'll tell you everything." she promised. All of her guardians, albeit still half-furious, half-curious, nodded and scattered to do their job.

"Xanxus, I want you to track down, every single human who is responsible of this. Am I understood?" Tsuna said with dangerous edge around her tone.

Xanxus nodded and didn't even bother to argue with her. Their talk about this could wait. He had just turned around when her voice stopped him.

"On a second thought, you must stay hidden from the view," she added, "And don't over-do it." she reminded him.

"You don't need to tell me that." Xanxus replied before he left her room.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Right around six, all of her guardians were done with their own tasks, leaving Tsuna to explain to them from the beginning.

"So, the conclusion is the councils are forcing me into some arranged marriage. To Xanxus if by the end of the year I couldn't find a proper man to be with. And apparently they think it's funny to propose the idea to Millefiore too, so Byakuran is also practically chasing after my hand in marriage like Xanxus." Tsuna explained.

Silence filled her office room. Most of her guardians were in too much shock to say anything.

Yamamoto broke the eerie silence. "What did Xanxus-san and Byakuran-san say about this, Tsuna-chan?"

"Xanxus looks pretty ignorant about it while Byakuran..."

_Flashback_

_As her guardians were doing their jobs, Tsuna quickly contacted Byakuran, who also hadn't been notified about the article._

_Though he had the opposite reaction of Tsuna's._

_"What? For real?" exclaimed Byakuran as he tried to control his laugh._

_"It's not funny, Byakuran." Tsuna deadpanned._

_"Okay. Okay. I'll help you eradicate it as you wish." he said as he -failed miserably- to hold his laughs._

_"Aren't you even angry that they're making a scandal out of this?" she hissed._

_"Hey, calm down senorita." Byakuran tried to comfort her. "It's annoying, I have to admit. But it's giving both me and Xanxus some advantages. And you too, actually."_

_"Please enlighten me." she answered sourly._

_"Well, it will make unnecessary rivals back off. And you can use it against your sweet skylark. Does he care enough to participate in this little game your councils made?"_

_"It's a dirty trick, Byakuran."_

_"All's fair in love and war, my love."_

_Flashback end_

"...he's pretty okay with that too." she said after a while.

Yamamoto nodded.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked after he was sure he could control his emotions. It's not his beloved boss fault after all. She didn't deserve extra burden from him.

Tsuna shook her head. "I've been trying to find loop hole, but I still come up with none."

"You could've just gotten engaged with one of us." Mukuro said. He disliked the idea of his precious Tsuna with someone temperamental like Xanxus or slightly insane like Byakuran.

"Actually, that's a good idea." Hayato whispered; having the same opinion with the mist guardian. He shared a look with Yamamoto who nodded with no regret whatsoever. "Juudai-"

"No." Tsuna intercepted before Gokudera could finish his sentence.

"No?" Mukuro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no. I know what you're going to say." She glared at Mukuro. "Hayato, Takeshi, you won't sacrifice your relationship for me. And that's an order." she said sternly when she saw both Gokudera, and surprisingly Yamamoto opened their mouths in protest.

"And no. I won't let you do the same thing, Mukuro. Even if Chrome agrees," Tsuna said hotly to her mist guardian before he could say anything.

"She did say okay, dear Tsuna." Mukuro said.

"No means no." she said stubbornly. "And no, you can't force Ryohei-nii-san to do it because I know that he's seeing someone right now." Tsuna said with a huff.

"It's okay to the extreme-"

Ryohei zipped his mouth when he was given Tsuna's scary glares from when she's annoyed. "If I hear another word of this again, I'll personally castrate all of you." she threatened. All of the males gulped in fear internally. Where was their innocent and sweet boss…?

"Does Reborn know about this to the extreme?" Ryohei asked after some fearful silence. To think his beautiful and kind boss had the possibility to chained one of those men forever...

"Reborn knows about the betrothal and I intend to tell him the full details as soon as he arrives. But about the article...I hope he doesn't find it." Tsuna winced.

Her prayer wasn't enough it seemed, for suddenly the door was slammed open to show a fully grown Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna, what did you do now?" he asked as he sauntered in.

"Hiiie!" yelped Tsuna. Reborn's sudden appearance always made her jump out of her skin, pretty much like Dino who's also heavily traumatized from his tutoring ways.

"Ah, it's been a long time since I heard you yelp like that." Reborn said as he put himself on one of the comfortable sofas.

"Weren't you supposed to be arriving tomorrow?" Mukuro asked the used to be baby Reborn.

"Change of plans. Though I'm wondering…" Reborn faked his musing. "Why, when I landed here with Hibari, the first thing we saw were numerous journalists and paparazzi chasing after Hibari, hm?" He stared at Tsuna who slightly cowered in fear like she used to do in her younger days.

"They're already chasing after him?" Mukuro amused.

"Yes. And they 'kindly' gave us an edition of a magazine where you're the main topic, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn narrowed his eyes. "It's just been a few months and you're already making some trouble by yourself I see."

"It's not like that!" Tsuna groaned after she overcame her fear. "Just let me explain, won't you?"

.

.

.

.

"I see…" Reborn commented after Tsuna re-explained to him just like she did to her guardians earlier. She had dismissed Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro and Ryohei. She's sure they're tired after the fiasco this afternoon.

"Rest up. We'll continue tomorrow." Reborn dismissed.

"Though you might want to explain it to Hibari; he's pissed off." Reborn said as he chewed a Japanese sweet Tsuna purchased for him last week.

"Damn." she cursed under her breath.

.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile

Cloud Guardian's Private Quarter

Hibari's Bedroom

.

Hibari fisted the offending piece of material in his hand.

He wanted to initiate a talk between him and Tsuna when he finally landed to Italy, to resolve the stiff atmosphere around them, but what did he get instead?

Hibari growled as he casted another glance to the used to be neat magazine. The pictures of Tsuna getting in close proximity with Xanxus and Byakuran was enough to set his anger aflame, but to see both of them kiss Tsuna.

Hibari growled as he threw the magazine to the wall.

.

.

* * *

.

Thank you for the reviews! And the favorite + follow!

Though I would love it more to hear your opinion about it… *shrugged*

Anyway, I think the first chapter was too long. 10K words lol

So yeah, I'll try to split it up again… into around 3K words of the story

Hehehe

And yeah, actually it's almost finished already when I realized this baby is far too long for a oneshot. But I can't abandon it like my other drafts for it took a week of my holiday to write this all…/sigh. So I asked my friends about it and they said almost the same, splitting it and all… wwww

Oh yeah, my friend told me about Vongola Ottavo which was a female (I haven't exactly read the chapters all, so forgive me… wew). But don't worry; I have a thing to resolve that flaw.

I also write for SaruMi, Shizaya, and AkaKuro... Feel free to check them out! XD

And if you like Lightis (Lightning x Noctis) pairing from Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XV (used to known as Final Fantasy Versus XIII) Wait for it, won't ya? I'm also writing a *most probably* long oneshot about them too XD Though I'm confuse whether it would come in the FF Versus XIII category or FF XV…?

And I need a beta for KHR section…anyone up for it? My pairings are of course Hibari/Tsuna, Yamamoto/Gokudera, Mukuro/Tsuna, Dino/Hibari, probably Mukuro/Chrome, Hibari/Mukuro (Tbh idk who top who in this pairing….), Byakuran/Tsuna, Yamamoto/Hibari...and idk? wwwww

I have the vague idea of a cute and worth squealing story for Hiba/Tsuna…. but idk www I still have my akakuro's newest chapter to be written… and the lightis fic… and omg other requests…. I'm on procrastination max mode /sobs

Please read and review! Fast or Slow update is all up to you, dear readers ;) after all, I already have it written www

Oh yes, I'm quite evil right now www


	3. The Beginning of an End

_**Dedicated to**_

_**iAsajsd thanks for the review xD**_

_**SailorKechara hehehe The fourth chapter is otw xD**_

_**WWWWWWWW I didn't even remember Reborn could be engaged to Tsuna lol thank you for the review!**_

_**Narutopokefan thank you for loving the chapter XD**_

_**Guest maybe I will, since the actual plot in my mind is growing bigger and bigger as the day passed by. Wwww**_

_**Sy94 ah, he may be pissed, but in this chapter... I feel kinda bad about it ww**_

_**Kiyomi di Vongola Ah! We're on the same boat it seems XD but, I'm afraid if I posted it on the chapter, it would mix up the plot.. So I decided to post them as other shot. Just wait for them, won't ya? xD**_

_**Hikari1827 wwww I won't leave this story XD I'm still in tune with khr more than other fanfic that I'm currently writing on**_

_**Onyx roxanne omg, thank you so much!**_

_**Princess Lady Subaru wwwwww who knows? XD but I'm sure if you read the fourth chapter, you're going to understand www XD and I'm addicted on writing this wwww thank you!**_

_**And my Beta for this story, Pure Red Crane. Thank you so much! XD**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane

.

* * *

**.**

.

.

**_Refrain_**

**_._**

**_DarkBlueLynx_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Part 3_**

**_._**

_**It's time for the part where you walk away and leave me behind with the truth stays here with me in silence**_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hibari's bedroom

10.00 PM

.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"May I come in, Kyouya?" Tsuna's muffled voice echoed within Hibari's bedroom. Frowning when there was no reply, she braved herself to turned the knob and enter his bedroom. She was surprised when she found the room to be empty.

"Kyouya?" she called again as she looked around. She checked the bathroom and the small garden, but they were void of the owner.

Sighing in defeat, she just put the bag of sweets she bought for him on his desk when Hibird's chirps startled her.

"Hello, Hibird. Long-time no see, ne?" she said kindly as Hibird let Tsuna pat him on the head. He chirped in response before he flew to the door; saying he wanted to get out.

"I couldn't, Hibird. Your master will throw a fit if he knows I let you out." Tsuna sighed. But Hibird kept chirping before he dropped on Tsuna's shoulder for a second then flew to the door again.

"You want me to follow you?" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion.

Hibird chirped in response.

"O...kay..." Tsuna said hesitantly as she opened the door. Hibird instantly flew outside and she, in a split of moment, feared that Hibird was escaping. It's not the first time for him to do that, but when she went outside, and she saw Hibird waited for her. She followed Hibird which, she realized, lead her to the private inner training ground for her guardians. It's not because the rooms were more luxurious or anything, but she specially made it stronger, have immense durability to destruction, and she made sure that the room could provide each of her guardians' individual needs in a fight.

Hibird flew into the last room; its door was slightly ajar. Hesitantly, Tsuna pushed the door and walked in. What she saw slightly awed and scared her.

To be honest, she never stepped her foot into Hibari's. Partially because she's never been one to pry, and he's not like the other guardians where she could freely come in and out as she pleased due his immense secrecy. He was fighting a fighter robot that Reborn ordered specially for them so they could train by themselves. She was fascinated by how his muscles contracted under his skin. She noticed that he wasn't accompanied by his tonfas. When she blissfully watched how his body fluidly moved with power and gracefulness, she noted that he was still wearing her gift she gave him a few years ago. It was a narrow, rare black diamond pendant, while instead of the usual chain for men's necklace; she chose a dark green string cloth. She figured the pendant was shiny enough, albeit black, for Hibari's taste, so he would probably dislike a shiny chain. She still remembered how Hibari's disguised his pleased expression as he scrutinized the pendant.

_"Why black?" he asked._

_"Because black is untainted." she answered easily. When she noticed the raised eyebrow of Hibari, she explained further._

_"You see, there's no color that can 'taint' black, right? If you give red to blue it would turn green etcetera, but no matter how much you give red to black, it would remain black. With a drop of black, you could change white into grey." she explained. "Though you could change black to grey, it will need huge amount of white." she mused._

_"I see..." Hibari replied with visible interest._

She let out a small fond smile on her face as she recalled the sweet memories. However, her nostalgia was short lived as Hibari cut the silence between them.

"What do you want, omnivore?" Hibari harshly asked as he never put his attention away from the robot he as fighting.

Snapped, she stared at Hibari for a few seconds before she replied. "I just want to explain."

"There's nothing to explain." he answered curtly as he dodged another punch.

"Yes, there is." Tsuna said stubbornly. "Even Reborn said that you're pissed."

"Hn," Hibari replied as he did a leap. "What the baby said was true, but for a wrong reason."

"Reborn is hardly a baby anymore." she snorted. "And what do you mean? You don't even know the real reason."

"It doesn't matter." Hibari replied. "I was just pissed that I didn't foresee this coming." he mocked.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna's anger began to rise at the mocking tone of Hibari's.

"I'm not compelled to answer that." Hibari said. "Get out." he ordered.

"Not until you answer me, Kyouya." Tsuna hissed. God, just how many times has she hissed at people today?

Realizing the young woman in front of the door won't budge until he gives her an appropriate answer, Hibari opened his mouth. "I should've known that sooner or later you won't be as subtle or remain innocent around men." he answered in the same harsh tone with a tinge of sarcasm.

When the true meaning of his words registered into her mind, a jab of pain shot through her heart. She didn't know what she felt anymore, did she want to cry out of pain? Or out of anger? "Are you suggesting that I am a whore?" she half-yelled indignantly. God, the man she loved so much with her heart, has just called her a…whore.

"It's bound to happen." he mocked all while never giving her any attention. "After all, mafia does change people."

"You didn't actually mean that." she said furiously. "Aside for fighting, the Hibari Kyouya I know won't prejudice people like that. And he won't wear anything from someone he thought was so…worthless." she bit hotly.

It was then when Hibari finally stopped his fight with the robot when he punched the robot so hard that it crashed to the wall; rendering it useless. Then he turned around, dangerous sparks glinted in the eyes she loved so dearly.

"Do you mean this?" he asked Tsuna as his hand held the pendant in his hand. With a sharp tug, the string broke and the pendant and the string were gripped in his right hand.

Tsuna let out a shocked gasp when Hibari crushed the rare gem with a soft crack and let the pieces fall to the ground along with the string.

"There. I didn't wear anything from someone I thought was so worthless." he said with a scorn smile on his face.

Her eyes started to sting so much and she had to hold back her gasp-sob on her chest. She had forgotten how sharp and heartless Hibari could be with his words.

"Now, does the Italian Sweet Darling want to explain something to me? Or is she here to offer herself like she would do to other men?" Hibari said cruelly as he stalked to Tsuna.

"Don't come closer you bastard!" Tsuna yelled angrily. A tear slipped from her right eyes without her consent. Hibari's eyes narrowed at the appearance of the tear.

"Want to play the innocent and fragile woman once more, omnivore?" Hibari said maliciously with bitter smile on his face. "We all know that you're not anymore and with your ugly hairstyle," he continued as his hand gave Tsuna's short locks a tousle, "You would need a better performance." he finished. Their faces were so close, close enough for Hibari to see the slight dip on her cheeks when he remembered her cheeks were usually full and slightly chubby, and the held back tears on her eyes. "You've become such a disgusting omnivore." he hissed maliciously.

That stung. She knew Hibari was always a cruel man, but she didn't deserve that in the least! One thing she has at least learned and accepted whole heartedly from Reborn was that no one should and could smash upon her dignity and leave free of scratches. Especially when she's not at fault!

"You don't know anything, Kyouya." she bit with equal fervor. "For once, you're wrong. For once, you're too proud to even listen to the real story behind it." Tsuna said with tears began to drop on her face. "You're such a jerk. How come I dated you back then is astonishing."

"Now, you're being delusional again. As I said before, you can't say things like that when there's nothing between us in the beginning." he said ruthlessly.

"Since we're back at that point, why you didn't want me back then? Is it because of my body doesn't satisfy to you? Because of my so called herbivorous feelings? Or because..." she blabbed maliciously, "I'm not worth it for the high and mighty Hibari Kyouya?" she spat.

In a split of second, she was backed off on the wall with Hibari's arms and legs caging her. He kissed her hard and demandingly; pouring his anger and frustration in the kiss. He paid no mind with her muffled protests as he quickly indulged them into more passionate and deep kiss; leaving no room of objection. It had been so long since she longed the warm of his body against hers. The cool, but soft lips branding his mark to her, and he deliciously dominated her with each of his hands, gripping her body and rendering her brain useless. Their anger quickly turned into lust. She moaned when Hibari gave littering kisses on her smooth neck. "Ah...Kyouya..." she whimpered. He resumed their hot kiss, letting their tongues dance for a while before he took over; earning him some delicious mewls from the woman underneath him. If she knew how many times he had beaten himself to restrain his ever slipping self-control to not take her there and that every time they made out, how much restrain he put to assure himself that no he won't disgrace such an important woman to him like that before marriage.

Hibari's left hand cupped her chin before his right hand started to unbutton her blouse.

Her mind rang with alarm when she felt her blouse being opened. Then she quickly sobered up and remembered the pain, the hurtful words and hard-slapped Hibari.

_SLAP_

"I'm not a toy to fulfill your sexual needs." Tsuna hissed. "Call Cherri to satisfy your tryst." she said to the stoned man in front of her before she bolted out of the training room with a barely fixed blouse.

Tears sprang from her eyes again at the feeling of humiliation, the shame, the pain, no matter how many she canted not to cry in her mind. This was it, the last straw. This would be the last time she would talk to Hibari outside business need. If he wanted to believe that she's a whore, then fine. She wouldn't bother to tell him about the councils and how it happened.

With that resolve in mind, she wasn't aware of the presence of three men on the corridor near the room.

"Hayato, don't." Yamamoto whispered sternly as he held his lover from chasing after Tsuna.

"But you heard what that bastard said to her!" Gokudera whispered furiously.

"Tomorrow," Yamamoto sternly shook his head.

"He's right. Give her some space for now." Mukuro said calmly, though his eyes said otherwise. "It seems that he also hasn't fully registered what he had said. Give him a night to process what had just happened. Then tomorrow, we'll do him." Mukuro said before he departed.

"Get a rest. Tsuna needs us tomorrow."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_I'll leave you alone so have a great life_

_That's all that I can say…_

_But please…_

_In return…_

.

.

.

For a week, she completely ignored Hibari's existence.

For a week, she put on her indifference mask.

For a week, she didn't lower her guard.

For a week, she struggled to not let herself fall into pit of depression.

She realized, belatedly, that her guardians seemed to recognize that she was on the brink of falling apart once more. She was thankful that they didn't question her; giving herself the space she needed. She knew that if her guardians knew that something was off -if the slight cold tension was anything to go by- then by all means, she was honestly surprised that her guardians didn't even pretend to ask for trivial information which usually leads to a full blown interrogation. Hell, even Reborn let her loose once more.

But until she deemed she was ready, her lips would be tightly zipped.

Until she's sure her heart won't rule over her head once more.

She also realized her last fight only made a mere deep wound compared to what she felt right now.

She was used to the name-calling, the constant bullying all in her younger days, but to hear the one that you love say such….degrading, cruel words to you.

It truly shattered her heart into tiny pieces.

She felt like a dirty rug.

However, she understood that she needed this.

So there won't be any 'what if'.

There won't be any false affection anymore.

It's better that way.

Even though it meant there wouldn't be any hope left.

It cleared her path.

Gave her the answer.

And the reason to _**truly**_ move on.

From Hibari Kyouya.

The man who has a true residence in her heart.

He wasn't her first love. Nor –she hopes- her last.

His existence was worth more than her soul in her twenty four years life.

But she would still stride with a straight posture, chin up high in the air

And walked away from that love she bloomed in her chest.

Close the door.

Lock it tightly.

And throw away the key.

No matter how much it hurt.

No matter how much it destroys her happiness.

.

.

.

_…I want you to stay away from my heart._

.

.

A tear slipped.

Click.

.

.

* * *

.

AN

I KNOW IT'S SO SHORT AND ALL, but I want to emphasize 'the temporary end' of Tsuna's angst and begin to explain more into Hibari's angst and difficulties. And in turn, a more than 5K+ words chapter is almost ready to be send to my beta right now XD

Well, how about it? wwww Deal, right?

I was jumping in joy when there are more people reviewed on the second chapter XD srsly, it made my day definitely brighter. wwww so I know I didn't vocalize this promise of mine, but I'll send half of the fourth chapter first to those who reviewed in the second chapter, for without their reviews I didn't know if I will continue the story properly or not wwwww

So please, whoever reviewed the second chapter, PM me your email address and or add me at the Docx connection. I'll send it via email or DocX.

AND I'M SO SORRY IT WAS LATE. I have to give it to my lovely beta, Pure Red Crane first so you all can enjoy it without annoying grammar mistakes D: wwww

Btw, I've just realized that future Tsuna didn't actually die from my friend who followed the story. I admit that I haven't even finished reading the future arc, only until Irie was appointed to be in charge by Byakuran with an assassin-like appearing and said 'whoever deny Lord Shoichi will die' thing.

Idk if this will upset you or not, but can you please overlook that?

When I made the plot, I didn't know that fact, so if I change it, it kinda ruin the mood I set for Hibari and Tsuna... So please, please, please, overlook that fact for me...?

Read and Review please! Thank you!


	4. Learning New Feelings

**Dedicated to**

**Guest hahaha XD Yep, his stubborn head will only make it harder than it already is... Lol**

**PurpleSong and here it is!**

**Hikari1827 thank you! And yep, he's a jerk to Tsuna in that scene D: thank you for reviewing !**

**Narutopokefan I agree XD we'll need some Tsuna kickin' Hibari's ass for being so aggravating lol**

**Sy94 Heck, even I'm excited to write that part XD hahahahaha keep in tune for this story XD**

**SailorKechara IKR D: though we have to admit he's one hell of a man to be with XD**

**CrescentSnow thank you XD**

**iAsajsd lol keep following this story and you'll know my plan soon *evil cackle* and thank you XD I always do the same thing whenever I read a good chapter and I'm really happy that you thought it's good**

**And my beta reader, Pure Red Crane, who was able to finish this ridiculously long chapter**

**.**

**And I update earlier than usual, because God knows when I would be able to have a good internet connection... /sobs**

**.**

* * *

**Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane**

**Give applause for her because she can beta-ed this super ridiculous long chapter in two days only XD**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**Refrain**

**_._**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**.**

**Part Four**

**_._**

_**I tried to run, but I tripped along the way and that's when I realized you wouldn't be hurt about our cold separation just like how I felt right now**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

Red Tower

Vongola HQ

Central Area

03.20 AM

.

.

He couldn't sleep properly for days.

After Tsuna ran away from that fateful night, it felt like the dead weight in his chest worsened considerably. The heavily pained expression on her face burned intensely in his mind.

It was heartbreaking, he had to admit.

Hell, even he understands that the words he said to her were harsh; completely ruthless.

The fact that Tsuna was indifferent to him to a whole new level had upset him greatly and he didn't even know why he's so upset over something like that! It's almost like he wished that Tsuna would talk to him again, smile at him and let him enjoy her companionship like he used to feel before everything became complicated and out of control.

'Ridiculous…' Hibari thought angrily. He was the Hibari Kyouya for crying out loud! Herbivorous feelings should not heave him down like this! After all, all he said was the truth.

Then why did he feel so guilty? Like he over looked something; something really important.

And he still remembered that he felt the same ache back then, though it was ten times less irritating than now.

He let his killing/annoyed intent leak through his body. He was pissed alright, especially after Kusakabe opened his mouth yesterday evening.

_Flashback_

_He was signing the documents and paperwork for his men like usual in an extremely dreadful mood when his loyal right hand man knocked and entered his office. _

_"Kyou-san," Kusakabe respectfully greeted as he slid into his boss' office, which looked a thousand times gloomier than usual. _

_"What?" Hibari answered shortly as he eyed the current paper he was holding._

_"I know it's not my place to talk about it…" Kusakabe started._

_"Then don't." Hibari curtly said. _

_"If I'm here as your right hand man, Kyou-san." Kusakabe replied calmly. _

_"I will not entertain you with this pointless chatter." Hibari said coldly._

_"Then let me get straight to the point." Kusakabe remained undeterred under Hibari's cold demeanor. He has worked under him for years and he was quite proud to admit that after years of trials, he managed to read his boss mind. _

_If not, then how could he manage to be his right man for so long?_

_"Why are you so distraught over Tsuna-san's scandal?" Kusakabe almost flinched when the pen Hibari was currently holding broke into two._

_"What did you say, Kusakabe?" Hibari narrowed his eyes while his tone didn't sound as a question, but a demanding statement._

_"I don't know what truly happened between the two of you, but she wasn't at fault for the articles."_

_"She was hanging out with those disgusting carnivores, Kusakabe; it was more than enough for me to say." Hibari said coldly. _

_Kusakabe's eyes widened as a possibility formed in his mind. "Kyou-san, could you be haven't heard the entire story?"_

_"There's no need to defend her. If she didn't do it, then there wouldn't be any scandals." Hibari answered harshly. _

_Kusakabe grimaced internally. If he guessed right, then his boss hasn't learned the entire truth; which was really ugly in his head. It wasn't normal for his boss to jump into conclusions. It's true that his boss was more into the fight then get the explanation later, but that was years ago, before he finally matured greatly. _

_It was like he was blinded by something else._

_An understanding dawned in his mind._

_"Kyou-san…are you jealous?" he unconsciously said. _

_"What nonsense are you talking about, Kusakabe." Hibari stated. "Why should I be jealous over something like that?" He deadpanned as he finally dropped his paperwork and faced his right man._

_Well, if he's going to be half dead when he walked out from this office, better to make it clear to him._

_"You care for her, Kyou-san." Kusakabe said bluntly after he prayed to any God he knew that he could knock some sense into Hibari's head before he was beaten to a pulp by the same man._

_"You love her." Kusakabe said with a kind, understanding tone._

_Kusakabe's mind raced with endless possibilities when Hibari didn't move nor say anything for a moment. His contemplation ended, when he heard a loud screech from the chair as Hibari stood._

_"Love?" Hibari chuckled spitefully. "What a foolish, herbivorous notion." he sharply said before he gave the last death glare to his right hand man and left the room completely; leaving Kusakabe alone._

_Flashback end_

_Love_.

_'__What a bull.'_ he thought as his eyes gazed around the view of the HQ from the above. He never knew what 'love' was.

His parents were married out of betrothal between two influential families. And from his childhood, he never received what they called as parental love. They expect something from him and see him as something to make them proud each time with his accomplishments. They didn't care about the usual accomplishments like academics. They were more into how to make him a worthy and strong leader in the future with notable intelligence and experience. When he was a child, he trained hard, just to please his parents. But when he realized it was pointless to make them satisfied with his achievements, he stopped doing it for them and instead did it for himself. It was also around the time that he realized that parents are a pointless aspect in his life and he began to ignore their existence.

Maids and butlers treated and worshipped him as their young master; someone who was at a higher level than themselves. They were there purely to follow his orders and whims. He never had any friends for they were always afraid of him – of his status, his money, his appearance – and the fact that he hated crowds with a passion only fueled his own isolation.

As soon as he hit puberty, he managed to save a good amount of money to live by himself; away from his parents, away from his annoying maids and butlers, away from everything. It was also around the time that he had a pair of tonfas he used until now. It was – surprisingly– a gift from a loyal man who has always there beside him for as long as he could remember. In fact, he taught him how to use it for a while, before he improved it on his own.

A year later, the same man who gave him the tonfas, the only man who connected him to his main house and parents, died. He didn't shed any tears or grieve. Just a simple acceptance at his funeral before he disappeared from the cemetery before his parents realized his presence.

After that, he rarely heard from his parents. Sometimes they would send some men to check on him, but after he got his own underlings to use as he pleased, they stopped it and relied on his underling to give them some news about him.

When Tsuna was officially appointed as the Vongola's Decima to the world and he was finally an official guardian of hers, Tsuna insisted on properly asking their parents to let their child to go with her. He didn't pay any attention to it, until it was his turn.

Without his awareness, Tsuna had set up a meeting between them and his parents together.

To say he was furious would be exaggerating. After all, he didn't care about them anymore.

First, she chastised him for thinking like that of his parents, but when she finally met them and after a good ten minutes after his parents blabbed about him –his incompetency, his shameful acts, his achievements, the abandonment of his title- Tsuna abruptly stood with fury feverishly oozing out of her rather petite figure. She practically defended him, all while he didn't even care of what his parents said.

He still remembered vividly how with burning passion she stood for him as she threw the contents of her ice tea glass to his parents face, how the usually kind and gentle Tsuna turned into a fierce lioness who protected her pack, how she made his biological parents cower in surprise and slight fear, how they actually didn't know anything about him, how they're the ones who didn't deserve him to be as their son and how she emphasized how disgusted she was about their existence as his parents before she took one of his parents' drinks and splashed it into her own face.

_"It's even then."_ she said with such coldness that even made him half-amused, half-surprised internally.

Then she took his hand and walked away from the silent restaurant with his two underlings following soon after.

He still remembered how she panicked and said sorry multiple times to him in the car for her rudeness.

It was one of the rare times when he actually let out a sincere smile and felt warm inside.

He narrowed his eyes when he realized his train of thought turned into reminiscence as he snapped out of it when he saw the said girl in his mind earlier walk around the HQ completely alone.

"Idiot…" he muttered as his eyes kept following the Decima until she went into a three story building he recognized as the multifunction building for her and the rest of the guardians.

'Love…' he thought as he faced the still dark sky.

_Is he even human enough to know what love is?_

Or simply confused? After all, Tsuna was the only girl who brought this complicated equation that he couldn't solve into his life.

Hibari didn't know what to do. Part of him wished he was human enough to understand what this emotion was that racked into his life, but another part of him wished that he wasn't humanly enough to feel such a notion.

'What a joke.' he decided.

Before his back hair could stand at the presence of someone, he took out his tonfas out while avoiding the attack which was intended for him.

"Bucking horse." he spat ruefully.

"Hello, Kyouya." Dino greeted albeit without the usual cheeriness he usually had.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without lowering his tonfa.

"I would like to give you a lesson." Dino said before he let his whip loose to attack Hibari.

"You're not my tutor anymore." Hibari frowned while attacking Dino. He's always in the mood for a good fight, but not today. He's too irked to be able to think clearly.

Dino chose to stay silent and attack Hibari once more with his whip. With utter graciousness Hibari leapt from the attack before he charged to Dino.

"This brings back old memories, ne?" Dino said before he side stepped from Hibari's tonfa.

"What are you talking about, omnivore?" Hibari said as he engaged Dino in a close-up battle.

"Whenever I fought with you on the rooftop, it's always to knock some sense to you." Dino explained shortly before he managed to land a good hit on Hibari's arm; making it bleed from the impact.

"Less talking, more fighting, omnivore." said Hibari coldly.

"No can do." Dino said with equal fervor. "We have a lot to talk about, particularly your inadequate behavior." Dino deadly narrowed his eyes.

.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna's Bedroom

03.00 AM

.

.

Night after night, Tsuna wasn't able to sleep peacefully. She was plagued by her fears; how hard she struggled to fit in the Mafia's dark life, how stressed she was to acquire the respect she needed in the family (after all, being appointed as the Decima won't automatically give you your men's loyalties), how she had to make her first kill by her own hand, how Reborn's taunts and mocks broke her every time yet also made her stronger, how she feared for her family's safety, how she felt guilty for bringing Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru into this dangerous lifestyle.

And she couldn't fall asleep anymore after she was awakened from her nightmare. The last thing she saw was gruesome; the sight of Hibari's dying body as he protected her from something she swore would never happen. Surprisingly, she took last night's fight rather well than before. All she felt right now was just the bitter taste of the aftermath and the constant pain she was used to ignore. Though, her headache was bothering her again like it has been this past week. It wasn't accompanied by nausea, but the headache was still bothering her. Sighing in distress, she decided to get ready for her day.

She donned her outfit for the day; a simple sleeveless deep maroon hoodie with black sleeveless tank top underneath, a grayish black shorts and sneakers. She decided to look rather boyish and masculine instead of her usual clothes. She ever paid attention to what she wore every day no matter how much her mother, Kyoko and Haru has talked to her to wear something feminine. Today was one of her rare days off and it was Saturday, where there should be no meeting whatsoever. She pocketed her cell phone and brought her gloves with some other weaponry she deemed fit to bring. Reborn had punished her more than enough after she was caught weaponless several times.

She decided to walk around headquarters after expertly slipping out from the big area which was her and the rest of her guardians' quarters. They used a big building for their 'official' offices meetings and whatsoever, while in the back; there was the Household Area, where it was divided into 6 quarters with her room in the middle. There are several multifunction rooms, gardens, pools, play areas, anything that fit to their needs and tastes. While not far from the Household was the training ground where her men trained, etc. The higher ranking men and direct lieutenants and its men for her guardians were given their own place next to the Training ground. While for lower ranking men, if they didn't have any place to stay, she'd freely let them live in the houses that were prepared for them.

After a half hour of loitering around, she decided to go into the main Household area. She didn't want to alert the guards that were on patrol outside the main household after all. She still remembered the first time she walked around alone for fresh air when it was five in the morning after being coped up all day in the office, the guards on patrol alerted her guardians' lieutenants and followed her on three meters radius for safety reasons. It was too much of a hassle for her if it happened again.

Her interest was piqued when she walked passed a huge and cool room where Yamamoto gifted a grand piano to Gokudera years ago after he managed to overcome his trauma. With Yamamoto's support and her newly baked cookies and foods, Gokudera's body managed to overcome the trauma Bianchi put into his body. She never realized what a trivial matter like her cooking skills could do to help her family.

She was trained to play the piano by Gokudera months ago. Yes, she was trained and not taught. She understood the basics and all, but unlike Gokudera, she could only put 'feelings' into it when she was in the mood.

And after a look at the fine black piano, she itched to play. Hesitantly, she went into the room and opened the glass windows that would lead to the balcony which would give her a good view from the above. She felt like she was trespassing, but she was assured so many times in the past by both of her right and left hand men that she didn't need their permission when she felt like using some facilities in their quarters and other rooms that were supported by one or both of them. So she thought that would be fine to indulge herself once in a while.

Uncertainly, she sat on the long black chair that fit the expensive piano and pushed a note.

The sound echoed in the empty room. Slowly her fingers began to play a song that even she herself didn't know. She let her mind and thoughts drown into the music she created. When she finished playing a song, her mind and chest felt lighter, though her headache was still persistent in her head.

Then she began play again. Not as she pleased like earlier, but she followed a song that she was taught by Gokudera. Then she remembered this song she loved so much and Gokudera went through the trouble finding her the notes. If she remembered correctly, he put it on the map that contained her other favorites. And as she thought it was there, on the last page. It was quite complicated, but she could pull it off…she hoped.

Taking a deep breath, she began push the necessary notes and the song was played. It was "Planetes" by Ryo Supercell. The song itself was very beautifully made and she couldn't help but fall for it. Slowly she was drowning in her own world once more; completely missing the fact that the door was opened and closed quietly and the fact that she has gained two spectators who supported a sincere and soft smile on their faces.

When she finished, a pleasurable numb lasted for some moment before enthusiastic claps startled her. She turned her head to the right where she saw both Gokudera and Yamamoto standing and clapping for her.

Embarrassed, she supported a good shade of blush on her cheeks before she stood and half jogged to their side. "Why didn't you alert me that both of you are here? God, I'm so sorry, I must have disturb your-" Tsuna began to apologize to both Yamamoto and Gokudera, but her sentence was cut short when a mug of steaming brown liquid which smelled like hot chocolate was shoved into her hands.

"Relax, Tsuna-chan. You didn't disturb us at all, but it was a wakeup call that I didn't mind at all." Yamamoto chuckled as he sipped his own mug.

"Hehehe..." she scratched her head.

"When did you start to play, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. "It's beautiful by the way. I completely agree with this idiot." he complimented.

"It's not that awesome, but thanks." Tsuna said with an embarrassed smile. "Maybe around half past four?" she answered. "What time is it?"

"It's around half past five." Yamamoto answered.

"Eh? Already?" Tsuna was surprised.

"Yep. What time did you wake up, Juudaime? It's awfully early and I doubt you woke up so early just to play the piano." Gokudera frowned.

"Well…I woke up around half past two and I couldn't fall asleep again so I figured I would take a walk around three…" she answered honestly.

Gokudera and Yamamoto shared a look before Gokudera started talk. "Um…We didn't mean to intrude, but are you okay, Tsuna?" Gokudera asked seriously yet gently.

Tsuna snapped out of her inner musing when she noticed that Gokudera called her by her name, which was rare.

"Okay...?" she asked; uncertain of what they were talking about.

"You see...we and Mukuro kinda...followed you last week…so we...know what happened between you and…" Yamamoto uncomfortably replied and let the sentence hang; guilt was evident on both of their expressions.

_Oh_.

Her mind connected to what they were talking about.

"Oh." she said simply before she sighed. "Nothing gets pass all of you, I guess." she shrugged. "Well, it saves me a lot of trouble of explaining." she said sadly.

Without a beat, Gokudera hugged her from the front while Yamamoto hugged her and Gokudera from behind; sandwiching her in comforting warm. She was surprised for a while before she let herself indulge in their spoils. It lasted for a while before she broke the hug.

"I'm upset, hurt, and angry." she murmured. "His words weren't exactly kind that night…" she chuckled bitterly.

"He practically said I'm a whore, called me ugly, accused that I'm posing as an innocent and fragile woman to attract men. Hell, he even crushed the gift I gave to him that I went through so much trouble to acquire." she bit her lips. "It hurts so much when the man you are in love with said so many cruel and malicious things to you that aren't even true. I resent him a bit now." she admitted. "And now I can't help but think, why can't I fall for other men?" she said.

"But that aside, I'll survive. It's just like one of your dynamite wounds or your sword wounds after all. The newly inflicted wound would make us yelp, scream or groan, but after our body 'recognizes' the pain we won't pay it any mind." Tsuna said. "And I don't want to worry all of you again. I heard from Ryohei that when I was in a depressing mood months ago, even my men were rather gloomy right?" she smiled weakly.

"Tsuna..." Gokudera murmured. He didn't know what to do. On a side, he's happy that she could cope up better, but on the other side it meant that she's holding in the pain she felt, right?

"Don't worry!" Tsuna clasped her hands. "After all, Reborn has given me some good ways to channel my frustration." She winked. When she earned uncertain expression on both Gokudera and Yamamoto's faces, she sighed, "Jeez, put a little faith in me, won't ya?" she raised her eyebrow. "I've said it did hurt, but I'm fine." she shrugged.

"If you say so, Juudaime!" Gokudera's tone was back to normal.

"What are you planning to do after this, Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto changed the subject.

"Maybe I'll dance for a while...then cook breakfast?" she said hesitantly. "I don't..." she trailed off. Her vision buzzed for a bit as her headache intensified three notches before going down again to a constant thrumming in her head.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto's and Gokudera's worried tone brought her back and she opened her eyes. She didn't remember closing them.

"I'm...fine. Just a headache." she murmured.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked. "Didn't Dr. Shamal give you medicine?"

"Yeah, but it won't go away." she admitted.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Juudaime, but maybe it's better if he examined you." Gokudera said.

Tsuna shook her head. "No, no. Maybe because I haven't eaten anything for the past hours." she tried to reason. "But just in case, could you ask him to give me some medicine again?" she gave a sheepish smile. "It's bugging me."

"No problem, Tsuna-chan!" Yamamoto gave a thumb. "Why don't you head to your studio while I get the medicine and Hayato gets some snacks for us?" he suggested. "It's too early for breakfast and I doubt the others have awakened."

"Sure."

.

.

* * *

.

_Without their support_

_I would be nothing but a pile of dust_

.

* * *

.

Studio

06.00 AM

.

.

The soft and melancholic song boomed in the studio as Tsuna moved along with the beat. She played an upbeat with heavy bass first, but after a few minutes, she stopped because it didn't fit her mood. When she accidently played a melancholic song, "Words" by Skylar Grey (AN : the one without Lupe Fiasco/her own solo). Her mind was quickly able to imagine what kind of moves she would perform, so she began to drown in the sad music and moved her body along the beat. Her eyes were half lidded and empty and her brain was numb; letting her body move to its own accord.

When she finished with a final leap she blinked her eyes several times to regain her focus. Gokudera and Yamamoto had to leave to train some newbie after they gave her the medicine and some food. Even though they have the mind to _actually _abandon the newbie, Tsuna quickly ushered them out. With her insistence, they finally went to the field, after she promised them to stop dancing and she'd call them if she felt her condition worsened.

She had just evened her breath when she heard claps from the corner. Her mouth turned into a scowl when she saw who it was from the mirrored wall in front of her.

"I really do not understand how all of you could sneak up on me like that." she grumbled though her scowl that turned into a smile.

"Kufufufu…What a performance you did there, Tsuna-chan," Mukuro said with his usual eerie tone.

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult."

"I'm hurt." Mukuro held his hand to his chest. "How could my cute little Tsuna-chan say something like that? I always compliment you." he said with a perfect hurt tone. Honestly, if she hadn't known Mukuro's antics like the back of her hand, she would actually think that he was offended.

"But I genuinely didn't know that you could perform ballet. I thought only the baby could force you to learn the usual dance." Mukuro said as he offered a fresh bottle of water.

"I don't know what I did either. I just followed the beat I guess...But I did ballet when I was a child, when my clumsiness wasn't as bad as my teenage self." she shrugged as she took his offer. "Maybe the dance practices ignited my body's memories of the moves. Was it good?" she asked timidly.

"Good? Even I have to honestly admit it's amazing." Mukuro praised.

"Thank you." Tsuna said earnestly. "Why are you here anyway? It's totally not like you to wake up so early." Tsuna said after she had casted a glance to the nearby clock wall.

"The idiot lovers woke me up." He shrugged. "How are you feeling?" Mukuro asked as he leaned on the cool wall.

"Not good. But definitely better." She shrugged. "I figured you also eavesdropped too, right?" she asked sharply though no venom was put in her voice.

"You make me sound so bad."

Tsuna stuck her tongue to him. "It's not as bad as I imagined, I guess. But I'm kinda angry at him right now." she shrugged. Then she started to tell him exactly the same thing she said earlier with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"But how are you going to act when he's around?" Mukuro pointed.

"I'll just let it flow." Tsuna said. "I have you guys to back me up, right?"

"Good point." Mukuro smirked before he continued. "Oya, oya, have you seen how high the mountain of gifts you received this week is? I think your new hairstyle also attract gays." Mukuro snickered.

"Hiie!?" exclaimed Tsuna. She wasn't bothered by gay-lesbian relationships, but to think she attracted one...or ten for that matter was still horrifying.

"Kufufufufu your new hairstyle did make you look utterly handsome and delicious, dear Tsuna." Mukuro said with a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up." Tsuna muttered.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

After her dance practice, Mukuro dragged her to spar until eight then she was pulled by Gokudera who was apparently horrified when he knew she sparred without even having breakfast. Breakfast was already prepared by the cooks, much to her relief. As soon as she finished her breakfast, she popped another pill Dr. Shamal had prescribed to her every time she felt her headache coming back. She knew, in the back of her mind, something fishy must have happened to her because Dr. Shamal's medicine didn't work as he intended, but she shrugged it off. She didn't know whether to sigh in relief or sneer at the cowardice action when Hibari didn't show up for breakfast again. But her mind was swiftly occupied by her other guardians as they spent their time together.

Three days ago, she received an 'official' letter from the councils, practically ordering her to be engaged to Xanxus, if she wasn't able to find a suitable partner to settle down with and pass the Vongola legacy. Bah, she's known everything, alright. It was also the day she has to actually hold her oldest brother-figure, Dino, from massacring the whole councils.

And if she had to hold Dino down until his rational mind was forcefully kicked in by Reborn, the news pissed the hell out of her guardians and him, minus Hibari who didn't show his face around the HQ. She had the suspicion that they partially hoped that they won't actually have the girl to do it. If her guardians actually worked as one unity, completely into the task as a team, even she and Reborn, have to admit that they're scary. Of course, it was a rare occurrence where all of her guardians actually worked together willingly, but when they did, damn, hell sounds more comfortable.

And their suggestion of her current betrothal problem was actually interesting.

Yeah right, it was _**brilliant**_.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked. "It might backfire on us. And I don't want to drag any of you into this problem." she asked timidly.

"Kufufufu you're still soft hearted as usual." Mukuro commented as he rolled his eyes; which earned him a jab on the ribs by Chrome.

"I'm serious." She deadpanned. "I don't want to risk your freedom, Mukuro. Nor dragging the others down into something they will suffer upon."

"Oya, oya, dearest Tsuna, Didn't you realize after all of this time that you are the only reason we're still here in Vongola, wearing this ring along with its consequences ?" Mukuro answered immediately before others could reply.

"…Oh," Tsuna answered densely.

"But still-" she tried to protest.

"We're here with you. Your troubles are ours too. We're family, right?" Yamamoto said wisely with his charming smile.

"The risks are too big-"

"Listen, Juudaime, if it was Chrome who was put in your shoes, wouldn't you do the same?" Gokudera asked Tsuna with serious eyes.

"Well, of course! No one deserves that!" she answered instantly. When she realized what she said, she sighed in defeat.

"You'll stick to the plan even though I forbid it, right?" Tsuna shook her head although a smile was visible on her face.

"You know us to the extreme." Ryohei chuckled as he sipped his lemon tea ice.

"We'll support you until the end, Tsuna-chan." Chrome said with an earnest smile beside Mukuro.

"Thank you guys," She smiled with a radiantly innocent smile she was able to maintain from her younger days.

"So…when is the plan in motion?" Mukuro asked with an evil smirk on his face.

.

.

* * *

.

.

After bidding goodbye to her guardians, she walked to the multifunction room she has in the main Household. Reborn sent a man to her, saying that she's needed in the multifunction room right now. She didn't think it would be formal or something, so she sticks to her choice of clothes for that day. It's already late afternoon after all.

She had just opened the door when the tenseness of the room registered in her. When she looked around and found a pissed looking Hibari sitting next to beaming Byakuran who was also next to a passive, but slightly irritated Xanxus, and across Byakuran sat her father. Honestly, she didn't know whether to run away or come in.

Though, no such luck of running away.

"Ah, my cute daughter!" her father cooed loudly; embarrassing her.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked in closer to the chairs where the four men were currently seated.

"Well, sit down first, Tsuna-chan." her father said with a smile as he pointed to the seats in front of him.

She's was confused about where she should sit since her only options were next to Byakuran or Hibari.

"Well, let's make an option by myself then." she muttered under her breath. She dragged out a chair beside Byakuran and put it so she would sit in front of both her father's and Byakuran's line.

Her father smirked a little when he noticed what she would do.

"Well, since Tsuna-chan is already here, I would like to ask three of you..." he started seriously. Tsuna internally gulped. Oh boy.

"…Which one of you is my future son-in-law?" he said goofily; earning an immediate smack from Tsuna who was twitching from irritation.

"None of them, my dear father." she said with a smile promised of full-fledged pain. "You should know the story from Reborn, yes? Then why are you doing this?" She sugar coated her voice.

"I'm leaving." Hibari said abruptly before he walked away from the table. It was then she noticed the speck of blood behind Hibari's trousers and some on his shirt. Even the way he walked was rather odd, like he was dragging his feet.

"Well, I thought it would be better to know them more thoroughly, if we remember the dark past." Her father chuckled though there was an underlying seriousness in his voice.

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "Since we already broached that subject, I would like to tell both of you something." She turned her attention back to Byakuran and Xanxus.

"Let's spar. If I win, both of you will not entertain the idea of having me as your fiancée anymore, and you will help me with my plan." she said after she switched into her boss mode. "I don't like how my love life is controlled by the councils and frankly, I would love to kick their sorry asses to even suggest it."

"Whoa. I'm not in." Byakuran said. "Although I do like you, Tsuna-chan, I don't want to fight you over something like that." Byakuran gave her his half grin. "After all, if I do really want you as my wife, I would've done something…_**more**_." he suggested with a sly smirk and she didn't need any hints to know what he meant. "I like the chase, though. Your blushing face is cute." he cheekily said.

"I'm in." Xanxus voiced his opinion. "Though if I do lose, I won't withdraw because I went with your challenge, but my own reasoning." he said evenly. "However, I agree with your opinion."

"Say, what do you have in turn if we help you along in this plan of yours, Tsuna?" Byakuran asked.

"What do you propose?" Tsuna replied.

"Your call," Xanxus replied before Byakuran could say anything. They might be in the acquaintances term, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't be careful around him.

"My hand-made foods for a month," Tsuna replied after a while.

"Make it three and I'm free to get it when I visit if the time expires." Byakuran said.

"Okay for me." Xanxus replied.

"It's a deal then." Tsuna answered before she turned her attention back to her father who was half-amused, half-serious as he watched his precious daughter easily make a deal out of two most dangerous men in mafia world.

"Dad, I know the risk is quite big, but I want to do this." she said with the same seriousness as earlier.

"I know that a female breed is a rare thing in our blood and I won't abandon it, I just want to postpone it," she explained. "And I would like to set the date by myself. Not by some petty council."

"I hope you give your blessing," She bowed, "Because no matter what, the plan is going in motion."

Iemitsu stared critically at his daughter's serious face before he let out a sigh.

"No one could oppose you if this is what you want." he said with a smile. "I was worried that you couldn't handle the pressure from the councils. But I was wrong, I see." he let out a chuckle.

"I'll fully explain the plan then." she nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

"It is brilliant." Byakuran smirked.

"I know right." she smugly said after she finished explaining the plan her guardians cleverly made this afternoon. She had the suspicion that they had discussed this beforehand, before they told her.

"It's time for the old geezers to have their asses kicked. They've annoyed the Varia too for some time." Xanxus agreed.

"Just how powerful are these councils, Dad?" Tsuna asked after she finished explaining the plan her guardians cleverly made this afternoon. She had the suspicion that they had discussed this beforehand, before they told her.

Iemitsu shrugged, "Quite powerful. After all they're the oldest ones in the mafia world. But no other heads have any problem with them, much less actually rebel."

"But then again, the only female head in the Vongola history was Daniela-sama." Iemitsu added.

"Daniela...sama?" Tsuna asked with confusion. Then she remembered a flash of the only female face on the line when she faced the Vongola trials.

She turned to Xanxus with an annoyed face. "Why didn't you remind me of her?"

"I didn't think it was important." Xanxus easily replied; didn't feel guilty at all. "And it's fruitless if you want to look into her archives. There were no records regarding her betrothal or something like that."

"You've looked into it?" Tsuna raised her eyebrow.

"She was my grandmother, Tsuna." Xanxus reminded boredly. "There was no female again in the main branch until now."

Then Tsuna remembered something. "Wait, if female breed is rare, then why was Cherri exiled to a small village?" She tilted her head in confusion.

Xanxus' form turned rigid as his eyes turned sharply. "Why do you know that name?" he asked Tsuna with narrowed eyes.

"Well…she came by and hung out around Hibari's," she internally winced. "Quarters, so Hayato took her to me and she said her name is Cherri. She's Hibari's…you know." Again, she grimaced.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes even further. "Is she the reason why you moped around like a fucking sappy girl for a month?"

At this, Tsuna visibly flinched. "She's not exactly the reason. It's because my own problem was with Hibari." she tried to reasoned.

Xanxus sneered loudly. "I should've known that bitch was going to mess things up again."

"Ow, family's drama." said Byakuran with a happy tone as he watched the conversation between Tsuna, Xanxus and Iemitsu like it was some soap opera.

"You see, Tsuna, her existence was...problematic in the family." her dad tried to explain.

Xanxus scoffed even louder. "Problematic? You softened the word too much, Iemitsu."

"But she was the representative for the Decima from the councils…right?" Her confusion got even bigger than before.

Xanxus snorted loudly. "She slept through her way to the top."

"Slept…through her way to the top…?" Tsuna hesitantly asked; didn't catch the meaning.

"She'd spread her legs to the higher ups, per se." Byakuran put it in plain words.

"….Oh." Tsuna slightly blushed when she caught the meaning.

"She was one of the seductresses we had to collect information." Iemitsu explained. "But it seemed that spreading her legs has become an addiction to her and she put it into her advantage." he explained further.

"She slept with most of the men in here; putting them in the palm of her hand. Old man put it to a stop a year before you're officially appointed to be the Decima." he continued. "She tried to seduce the old man so she could control Vongola completely, but he's not that weak minded. So he put her on for treachery, repugnant behavior and tainting the Vongola's image charges. She should've been hanged to death if it was me, but as usual, the old man is so soft that he only exiled her." Xanxus openly frowned.

"Don't talk badly about your own father, Xanxus." Iemitsu reprimanded.

"She has to be taken care of." Xanxus decided.

Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm when she recognized Xanxus underlying tone, "No, no, no!" said Tsuna firmly.

"She hasn't done anything to offend me, so you have to retreat that train of thought, Xanxus." She narrowed her eyes.

Iemitsu watched the banter between her daughter and the ninths adopted son amusedly.

'She has indeed grown a back bone.' he thought with a pleased inner smile. 'A very strong one, for that matter.' he grimaced –though not in displeasure when he saw his daughter slam her hand on the table to make her point absolute.

"Fine," Xanxus said unhappily.

"Good." Tsuna's normal smile was back.

"But wait, just how old is she?" she asked with horror framed her face.

"Maybe around…early thirty?" answered Iemitsu with a puzzled look on his face.

"But she looks so…_young_!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Xanxus just stayed silent; choosing not to comment.

It wasn't long before Xanxus' phone buzzed. He fished the phone out before he received it. With a nod, he ended the call; not bothering to say a word whatsoever.

"Squalo has brought all the photographers and everyone who was in charge and responsible for the trashy article." Xanxus said calmly.

Tsuna's smile turned into a playful, sadistic one.

"They'll be a good warm up." Tsuna mused; eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Would you care to join the party, Byakuran?" Tsuna offered.

Byakuran's eyes lit up at the offer. "You don't know how much I'm delighted to hear that."

"Where are they right now?" Tsuna asked to Xanxus.

"The Varia's lounge." replied Xanxus. "But I refuse to let this clown enter my place." Xanxus jabbed as he glared at Byakuran who in turn stuck his tongue out to Xanxus.

_'Now I see where she learnt that habit of sticking the tongue of hers.'_Iemitsu thought silently.

"You do realize we wouldn't have to go through this trouble and proceed quicker if you didn't insist on giving them the 'official' invitation, right?" Xanxus dryly said to Tsuna.

Tsuna just shrugged. "They're still partially civilian, Xanxus."

"You owe me one." Xanxus declared effortlessly.

"Sure." Tsuna said easily.

"Why don't you bring them to one of the windowless rooms we have in the office building?" Tsuna suggested. "Make sure it will fit all of them without making them look too cramped. But not loose enough for relaxing."

Xanxus nodded in amusement when he caught onto her plan. He fished the phone out again and called Squalo, if his "VOOIII" greeting wasn't apparent enough.

While Xanxus was still on phone, she took out her own phone and called Gokudera. "Hayato, please ask some maids to bring a basket of apples to the room where Squalo is in. And give our guests some confectionary sweets. I'm still a polite host after all." she said with a sickening sweet voice.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." Tsuna said kindly with a smile as she sat like a boss in front of the newly kidnapped –ahem- gathered Juliet's committee.

Xanxus and Byakuran sat right next to her left and right, while Gokudera and Bell stood behind them and both Yamamoto and Squalo guarding the only door in the room. Both of her right and left hand men insisted on accompanying her instead of leaving her alone with both Xanxus and Byakuran in the same room. It was no secret, Xanxus' still unable to trust the Millefiore. And they would rather damn themselves than let her in the crossfire between them. Nevertheless, she understood his point. While she was still blissfully unaware of Vongola, she has watched Xanxus' family and men fight again and again with the Millefiore.

Shaking her thoughts out, she glanced around the room from the corner of her eyes. If she remembered correctly, they were in one of the Varia's old rooms before they moved into another floor for better facilities.

'Trust the Varia to be able to torture people without even trying.' she thought internally. The room itself had a gloomy feeling and with Squalo putting each of the people in different seats around the big U table with enough space so they won't flock together was enough to make the atmosphere tenser. There were only around ten people in the room. Four photographers, one designer, two journalists, the one who was responsible for the article, one higher up who gave a go sign for the article and one higher up who was responsible for the magazine.

Soon, they were served their Jackson's Earl Grey tea and Puits D'Amour; one of her favorites from the chefs who taught her how to cook. It was baked from pie dough and filled with crème patisserie and raspberry jam.

She could see both the influential men beside her have their own fun to see the men and women in front of them cower in fear and nervousness at the presence of them both. She could see Xanxus smirking underneath his poker face, while Byakuran was freely grinning ear to ear with both hands supporting his face from his chin.

"Enjoy our humble snack; they're fresh from our kitchen. And please don't be nervous." she joked with a smile. Most of the men and women looked slightly relieved when she said that with her usual smile, though there were some who were still on guard; probably the higher ups.

See, she could resolve the tension.

"There is no reason to be anxious if you feel you did nothing wrong." she said with a knowing, sweet smile.

Or…not.

Byakuran openly let out a small snicker, making the closest woman in front of him clutched her mug tighter as if her life depended on it.

She took out her phone and checked on some new emails from I-pin, Bianchi, Colonello and Lal Mirch before she really took her time to reply one by one. Both Xanxus and Byakuran, who had an idea of what she was doing, followed her steps; Byakuran chose to play a PSP he brought while Xanxus had a small talk with Bel.

As the time passed, the tension grew even more with the high suspense in the air. If it's not for the poker face Reborn has instilled in her lessons, she didn't know if she was going to be able to hold her laugher from the obvious squirms from the Juliet's committees.

She did a last tap before she locked her phone and put it on the desk.

"So, do any of you have any inkling of the reason why I made you all gather here right now?" Tsuna easily said as she gazed around the men and women in front of her.

After a good thirty seconds, no one dare to answer her, she felt like being meaner than she was earlier.

A loud slam echoed within the tense room as she slammed her right hand to the desk; making most of the anxious spectators jump out from their chair.

"I asked you a question, ladies and gentlemen and I'm sure none of you are deaf or mute." she said callously; the kind and gentle look vanished. Her usual blank, sharp eyes she reserved for business pierced into each of the people who sat in the room.

When no one answered her again, she faked a yawn. "Please cooperate, ladies and gentlemen. I really don't like the idea of the paperwork I'd need to do if I involve Xanxus' men to solve this problem." she gave them her smirk.

When Byakuran took an apple from the basket near her, she raised her eyebrow to him. He just gave her a wink. Xanxus seemed to know what he was about to do if the slight scoff he made was indeed for Byakuran.

"Let's choose then." Byakuran said in a sing sang voice as he played with the apple in his right hand. She let an amused expression don her face when suddenly he threw the apple to the front with a nonchalant expression. But it didn't stop there. As soon as the apple left his hand, he quickly produced a knife out of nowhere and flung it right to the apple. The said apple was jabbed with the knife to the table in front of a young man who paled considerably as soon as the small 'bug' sound echoed in the room.

Squalo and Bel's snickers didn't miss her hearing. When she looked to her own guardian, both Yamamoto and Gokudera –for once- looked pleased enough that the people who actually had the guts to make a scandal of her were cower in fear.

"You there, young man, tell us, what do you think all of you gathered here for?" Byakuran asked with a slightly psychotic tone.

The young man's face went some shades paler. She swore he looked as white as a paper.

"U-U-m-mm… W-We a-are h-here b-b-beca-because w-we d-disp-displeased t-t-the D-D-Dec-Decima…" the young man stuttered so much that it almost annoyed her. Really, if they didn't choose to mess with her, they wouldn't be here, scared as hell like that!

"Displeased?" Xanxus loudly mocked the young man. "Such a weak word you used, brat." he ruthlessly said with venom dripped on his voice.

"Since all of you idiots are too busy struggling to not piss your pants, I'll clarify." Xanxus said with such haughtiness which was clearly Xanxus-ish.

"You purposefully made a scandal for her, which was the dumbest thing I've ever seen," he said with hard edges, "Which also, featured both of us and her Cloud Guardian." Xanxus continued.

"The second you published that trash, was the second all of you signed in your death certificate." Xanxus heartlessly said.

"It's not trash!" One of the women stood from her seat. Even though she looked as if she was rather furious on the outside, for Tsuna, Byakuran, Xanxus, Bel, Squalo, Yamamoto and Gokudera it was as clear as daylight that the woman was scared beyond her reasoning. Her eyes weren't dilated out of anger, but instead fear. Her body was shaking and she fisted her hands on the table.

"Please enlighten me, Miss Bella." Tsuna said with a bored expression as she took an apple and twirled it around her hand.

She felt the multiple pairs of eyes eyeing the apple in her hand with wary expressions. After the stunt Byakuran made, she didn't blame them of course.

The woman looked flabbergasted when she realized that Tsuna knew her name. She turned her head right and left; asking for help. It wasn't long before a diplomatic-looking man stood. Yet before he could say anything, Tsuna interrupted him. "I specifically asked Miss Bella to tell me, Mister Jean. However I would love to hear your explanation after she answered my question." Tsuna said politely before turning her attention back to the pale woman.

"Well, Miss Bella?" She inquired.

"W-Well, as we wrote, we went through cautious layers of investigations and analysis before we presented the article." she stammered.

"Yes, yes, I knew, I could perfectly read the article by myself, Miss Bella." She waved her hand in a bored-dismissed manner. "It's your base of your so called investigations and analysis that I'm questioning about." Tsuna continued. "If we follow this 'base' of thinking of yours, then I would love to tell all of you this." She smiled angelically before Gokudera gave her tablet into her hand and turned on the LCD projector.

She gasped loudly when she presented some photos. "My, my, what a photos we have here..." she trailed down as she enlarged the pictures one by one. They were quite intimate photos of Bella with an unknown man.

"Miss Bella, you're the one in charge of the article. Twenty six years old and you're engaged to Mister Brown and will get married in the next three months. But behind his back, you cheated on him for someone who's younger than you. There's a motive on your engagement to Mister Brown. And it's none other than money." Tsuna explained. "It must be better for you to secure your financial future with a rich guy, right, Miss Bella?" she mocked.

"This is also how Miss Bella really is, Mister Brown." Tsuna amended to the devastated look on man who tried to help her earlier.

"Yo-You! How dare you!" Miss Bella screamed.

"Shut up, bitch." Xanxus sneered loudly.

"Relax, Miss Bella. I'm not finished." Tsuna calmly said. "I have all of your dirty little secrets, ladies and gentlemen."

To emphasize her statements, she opened the next folder, which contained the dirty photos of the two higher ups and calmly slid all their photos which exposed all of their dirty secrets.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the man she recognized as the head of the magazine yelled to her as he pointed his finger to her.

"WE WILL PROSECUTE YOU ABOUT THIS, DECIMA!" the other man screamed loudly with a red face after she showed his photo where he was in a club and clearly was currently being dominated by a dominatrix.

"Yeah! I agree!" the woman named Bella agreed furiously. They yelled and screamed like bunch of banshees, but when they began to shout profanities to her, both Gokudera and Yamamoto were ready to launch themselves and shut the three up forever. Though before they could do anything, she calmly held her hand in the air in a stop motion.

She let them scream a few more seconds before with a gusto, she stood and slammed the desk louder than she did earlier, leaving a crater and halting the three's wild accusations.

"ENOUGH." Tsuna roared loudly. "How dare you to accuse me of such thing and shout indecent profanities to me in my own territory!" she hotly said.

"But you-"

"I only gave you all the same treatment you made me feel!" She bit. "And I only showed it to some people in here, and not to the public." she hissed. "I wonder how the public will react when these photos are spread to the net." she nastily said with a dangerous glint gleaming on her eyes; amusing Xanxus at Tsuna's change of nature.

"You wouldn't dare." the woman hissed back.

"Oh, I would." she challenged. "Imagine how ruined the three of you would be in the public."

"Our high boss won't allow it to happen." one of the men spat. "He's really dependable and definitely won't let us get ruined like that!"

"Oh, really?" Xanxus stood after Tsuna gave him a sign to take over. He fished out his own tablet before he took over the LCD control. "For your information, your 'high boss'," Xanxus openly scorned loudly, "Has decided to save his own ass from our wraths and see you all as a lost cause." He played the video of their 'high boss' officially 'clean' his hands of this problem and refuse to help them out of this.

It wasn't exactly her idea, but Xanxus had insisted to actually take the magazine down for a warning to other magazines, so they won't make the same mistake. She had a hot argument with him, for she cared about the workers there, but after some considerations and after Reborn pointed that she could help the innocent worker to have other jobs in other places with her connections, she agreed.

Well, she obviously didn't want anything like this to happen again, of course.

As she watched how the three people who dared to stand against her turn sickly and ghostly pale, she began to understand why Reborn loved to torture people. It did lighten your stress.

When she realized her train of thought, she internally smacked herself. 'I hang out with Xanxus, Reborn and Byakuran too much.' she shook her head internally.

As soon as Xanxus finished playing the video she clapped her hands slowly and loudly; earning another low laugh from a definitely entertained Byakuran.

"What a 'dependable' boss you have there." Tsuna mocked loudly as sarcasm dripped heavily from her accent. She was never this heartless before, but now, she couldn't care less.

"So, as you all could conclude, your 'boss'," she said easily as she twirled her apple back, "has given us full charge of what to do with this magazine of yours along with the workers that were involved in my article."

"Oo~ Imagine what we could do~" Byakuran whistled loudly as he watched intently how most of the people looked like they really would piss their pants.

"Exactly my point, Byakuran." she chirpily said.

Then she pretended to look at her watch before she said 'ooh' with fake high tone. "It's already half past three! Wow, time does fly so fast when we're having fun, ne?" She grinned with triumph.

"Since I don't have any more time to play with you guys, this is our verdict together," she said with confidence and deadly serious tone, "The magazine under the name of "Juliet", won't be obliterated completely," she comforted. Many people let out a huge sigh of relief and she inwardly smirked.

"But any person who was working under my article on Juliet edition XXI has to declare an official and public apology to the Vongola family, me, Xanxus and Hibari, also to the Millefiore family, Byakuran." she continued.

"Even though "Juliet" won't be obliterated as I said earlier, I, Xanxus and Byakuran have come to a resolve together." Then Tsuna nodded to Xanxus to continue.

"All of the people who were involved in the making of the said article are fired without nobility." Xanxus started. "They will be in the black list of every magazine who associates themselves with the Vongola family and its allies and the Millefiore family and its respective allies." Xanxus ended with a heartless expression.

"They're completely exiled from the Mafia World and banned to ever come in contact with it." Byakuran continued. "They're officially stripped of their ranks and status; their respective wealth would be frozen in banks forever."

"They're also banned from ever mentioning something like this again and to ensure that, they're required to sign into the permanent vow of the flames so it would ensure the tightness of your lips." Byakuran smiled evilly.

"That's all, ladies and gentlemen." Tsuna clasped her hands and sat straight once more. When she looked around to see the devastated and shocked looks on the people in front of her, she pitied them and decides to pop the balloon.

"Or that's what we agreed first." She sipped her cold tea.

She almost smirked in amusement when most of the distressed people perked up at her sentence.

"It would be unfair, in my opinion, for everyone who was following the things they were ordered to do by their higher ups, so, I would like to fix some things." she said solemnly; back to the ol' sweet Tsuna.

"All of you still have to make your official apology; all of you are still fired." She raised her eyebrow when she saw two or three people's expressions clearly indicated that they thought that she would let them loose like that. "But aside from Miss Bella, Mister Jacques and Mister Equilo, I would gladly help them to find other jobs in other places. In fact, if you may, I would love to have all the photographers to give a try in our trial to be Vongola's member."

"Though, the people aside from the three I mentioned earlier, have to go through some proper punishment for 'helping' the article, but it's nothing too serious." she assured.

"And I'm sure all of you do need to sign into the permanent vow of the flames so it would ensure the tightness of your lips, as I quote from Byakuran," she said as her face leaned into the back of her left hand while her left held the apple. "Because if you don't, then…"

Without missing a beat, she crushed the apple on her left hand as her left hand was enveloped in her signature flames.

"Am I understood?" she said innocently. They nodded vigorously.

"While as I promised, I would leave Miss Bella, Mister Jacques and Mister Equilo punishments in the hands of Byakuran and Xanxus." She smiled before she stood and Gokudera offered a clean towel to cleanse her hand from the apple's juices.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I have some other things to do." she excused herself. "I'll see you later for dinner, Byakuran, Xanxus." she nodded to the two men. Xanxus nodded while Byakuran waved his hand excitedly.

"Takeshi, could you show the way out for the remaining people save for those three?" she asked when she neared the door.

Yamamoto nodded before Squalo moved aside; giving her the access out.

.

.

.

* * *

_Always classy, never trashy, just a lil' bit nasty_

_That's what I am_

* * *

.

.

Tsuna's Bedroom

04.00 PM

.

.

'Today was surprisingly tiring.' she thought as she dried her short locks. She didn't realize that Reborn had asked Giannini to put some cameras and recorders for the revenge against the Juliet's committees. She was pretty much hugged by Mukuro who had fake tears in his eyes, sprouting nonsense of how his dear Tsuna has put his lessons into reality before he was kicked down by Reborn who claimed that he was the one who instilled that in her.

She donned a casual outfit; a simple black cardigan over white v neck tie with denim pants.

Deeming herself as presentable enough; she took out the pack of pills Dr. Shamal prescribed to her. She just wanted to put the pill into her mouth when Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"Hieee!" she shrieked in surprise, making the pill fall to the ground. Reborn just tipped his fedora in amusement before his eyes narrowed down at the pack of pills she was holding.

"Are you still having a headache?" Reborn furrowed his eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah. Though it's lessened considerably every time I take the pill." she explained with tiny tinge of fear.

"I remembered Ryohei told me that you had immense nausea and headache that forced you to stay in bed." Reborn's frown turned deeper. His eyes widened for a second before he shook his head. "Dame-Tsuna, what have you done again this time?"

"Eh?" Tsuna replied dumbly. How was her sickness also her fault?

"Answer me honestly, Tsuna, who is the father?" Reborn asked bluntly.

"Ehhh?" Tsuna surprised tone didn't faze Reborn.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" she asked with wide eyes.

Reborn sighed, "The baby, Tsuna. Who fathered the baby in your womb?"

It wasn't until a good five seconds before she shrieked with a heavy blush adorned over her face, "What the hell, Reborn?!"

"I'm still perfectly a virgin, thank you very much!" Her red face turned into a good shade of maroon.

"You are?" Reborn tilted his head. "I thought-"

"Kyouya never touched me in such an," she scrambled for words, "intimate way; much less the other men." she ahem-ed even though her full blast blush deterred the effect.

"So, you're not pregnant?" Reborn bluntly clarified.

"God Lord, NO!" she screamed. Her ears started to turn pink-ish.

"God, I'm so _**not**_ continuing this conversation with you." she said loudly before she quickly walked out of her room and went into the private kitchen for her guardians and herself; she has a feast to make instead of entertaining Reborn with the fact that she's twenty four years old and still a virgin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

She was happily making dessert, a cheesecake with blueberry sauce, when she almost tripped on her shoe's laces. Groaning, she glanced down. Instead of a loose lace, what she found was a completely tangled up laces.

"How the heck did it turn into this?" she frowned internally before she sat and began to try losing the knots.

"Tsuna?" a familiar voice called her in the kitchen.

"I'm here, Dino!" she half-shouted all while still struggling with her shoe's laces.

Soon, she saw a pair of familiar shoes from her peripheral vision.

"Hello, Tsuna." Dino said happily. She didn't see his expression, but she's sure that he's grinning ear to ear right now.

"We've just met a few days ago, Dino." Tsuna rolled her eyes. Through the years, her relationship with the older man became closer. When she was around seventeen, Dino had asked her to not call his name with the -nii suffix anymore, much to her bewilderment back then. He said along the lines of making him sound like a pervert with his older age and some inequality things like that. It was hard to drop the habit, but as the time went, she accustomed herself to it.

"Here, let me help you." Dino stifled a laugh as he watched Tsuna glared at the lace.

She sighed in defeat before she turned her head up. "Thank- What the heck happened to your face!" she shrieked in horror when she saw the black-purple spots on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari had just walked into the kitchen designated for him and the rest of his so called fellow guardians for a pack of ice for his wounds from his ex-tutor when he heard Tsuna's shriek.

"-the heck happened to your face!" he heard Tsuna shriek in horror before he saw her half run to the fridge barefoot, quickly grabbing an ice pack and run back to Dino's side. She firmly yet gently pushed the ice pack to Dino's face which had the worst damage from his tonfa.

"And here too!" She pushed Dino's white-shirt's collar to the side and with the way she left the two buttons on the top unbuttoned, it gave her a rather clear view of his collarbone and a bit of his shoulder. He didn't know why, but he felt pissed off immensely at the quite intimate act of theirs.

His chest tightened and burned in rage when his ex-tutor freely ruffled her hair with a big smile as she fussed over him with her dainty fingers touching his upper chest and body so freely.

It wasn't long before another thought came to his mind.

It used to be him and him alone who she fussed over so deeply like that.

He let out a low growl before he turned on his heels and walked away from the scene; unaware that Reborn had watched the whole scene.

'Now, that you've realized your jealousy, it won't be long before the curtain will be drawn.' Reborn thought with a pleased smirk.

.

.

.

* * *

.

AN

SO HOW'S IT?  
When I realized it's not a mere 5+K words, I was like, "Oh shiez…"

But I can't split this into two or something... *sigh* because I kinda believe that if I do it, it'll lessen the mood of the story…

And oh, I've replaced the second chapter with the beta-ed one. And huge thank you for Pure Red Crane for that :)

And I immensely enjoy writing this story XD www I can't wait to write for the Hibari's part moreeeeee

Anyway, read and review please! :D


	5. The Beginning of a Dark Cloud

Dedicated To Seikimatsu Angel, Princess Lady Subaru, onyx Roxanne, Sailor Kechara, Narutopokefan, iAsajsd, aspiderlife, Sy94, in love, azn-hua. I give all of you my huge appreciation for reviewing *give ice cream*

And so sorry, I'm not able to reply one by one like usual. I have really limited time D: But I promise to do it as soon as possible)'

And I'm moving out from my house, so I don't know when will I able to have post, so I choose to post this first before send it to Pure Red Crane, so this chapter is **UNBETA-ED**

Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane

* * *

.

.

**Refrain**

**.**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**.**

**Part Four**

_**.**_

_**As this rain soaked our severed red string**_

_**I felt someone hold an umbrella over me**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mist Guardian Office #4

10.00 AM

.

Mukuro watched with sharp eyes as his Decima was having a spar with the Varia's leader, Xanxus. It was an interesting fight, he had to admit. Years ago, when Xanxus fought with Tsuna for the first time, he hadn't paid any attention, since he was still basically caged in the Vendice's prison and he didn't exactly care about anything else but to break free.

But now, he could see easily that Tsuna has grown so much from the time he fought her as an enemy years ago. The uncertainty that always plagued her face every time she fought with enemies has disappeared completely and even she did still have it, she had perfectly hidden it underneath the mask of indifference she was able to cast without needing to go into the "Boss mode".

Tsuna used to have a lot of enemies and anti-fans, for she was deemed too weak to be given the right of the rings. But look where she was now, years later, as one of the strongest Vongola's leaders in history next to the Primo with equally hellish strong guardians and allies on her beck and call.

One by one, she defeated them. Her old enemies pledged their loyalties to her, giving her their trust and lives, and hell -even he didn't foresee this coming- becoming quite close friends with the big enemies she used to fight with teeth and fangs. She had defeated more than enough numbers of enemies that if converted in her younger day's school's score, she would've passed with flying colors.

And he was really proud of her.

After their fight with the Shimon family in their beginner years, he and the rest of the guardians, even Hibari, have agreed to persuade her to be the Decima and helped Reborn to train her to her maximum abilities.

They began to worm their ways in her resolve and soon she caved in. It was quite amusing, in its own way, that the reason she agreed to be the Decima was, "If being a Decima I could lessen the unnecessary violence and blood, help the people from the clutches of evil doings, then...I will."

It shocked them, to say the least. After some probing here and there, she confessed that after Giotto 'talked' to her about the responsibilities, the advantages and disadvantages, plus some sentences Hibari told her, she realized it was in her decision, to straightened Vongola from its corrupted ways or let it rot even more.

She lived in her promises.

Slowly, after her official inauguration, she began to work on earning her new men's loyalties and pledges, before she began to wrack over Vongola's corrupted inner system. It earned her a more than handful of enemies who went against her, but with her hard as a rock determination and their supports, she overcame all of them. She _indeed_ started to change Vongola to the _better_. She was worshipped and loved by every member of the Vongola; earned absolute respect and authorities over the other allies and restrained them under her strings to ensure they won't defy her at any rate. But of course, in nonviolent ways that even amuse Reborn and him. They've seen more than enough violence in the Mafia world longer and deeper than anyone else and too see such innocence and pure intention like that was able to function in the merciless world was quite an amazing feat. To be able to put your enemies on their knees, discard their weapons and used their own shields to protect you; it's not something everyone could do.

He still remembered his words back then as clear as a sunny day.

_"Kufufufu...Sometimes I wonder if you're truly dense or you're just faking it –which you did really fabulously- Tsuna-chan," Mukuro said as he held Tsuna's chin in his hand, "The only reason that I stay here, is so that I could get closer to you and finally possess your body. And acquire the destruction of the mafia. "_

Oh right, he's definitely remembered that day, alright.

The day that he had honestly said his true intentions to her.

But look at him, years later after he said those words with utter confidence. He loyally, just like the others, served her. Be her sword and shield, willing enough to bet his life for hers. If someone had told him years ago, when he hadn't been freed, that he's going to be one of the front lieutenants of the Vongola, one of the tamed beasts of the Decima, he would laugh before killing the man who said it.

The only thing that he took comfort over was the quite amusing-disturbing fact that he's somewhat stayed true to some part of his words. He's still waiting for the complete destruction of the mafia, but it wasn't the first priority of his life anymore, he admitted rather shamefully. Tsuna and Chrome had changed that side of him for the better, much to his darker distaste. And the foremost and most important fact, he's not loyal to Vongola. Never would be. His loyalty lied with Tsuna. If she decides that she wants the destruction of Mafia World, then he would do so and see it by himself that her request is granted completely. Simple as that.

"What a leash you've brought upon me...Hey, Tsuna." whispered Mukuro as he watched Tsuna's face frown in true concentration as her hands were blazing with highly pure Sky Flames; dodging one of Xanxus attacks.

She was putting too much strain and power in her movements, he realized belatedly. "Last night must still be plaguing her." He frowned as he remembered how Tsuna, with such dilated eyes with utter fear etched on her face, came running for him in the middle of the night. He's lucky since he was doing the same thing. He was halfway running to her quarters before he bumped into her in the intersection. After making sure that she's real and not a figment of his imagination or illusion he created out of desperation, he quickly hugged her tightly; whereas she did the same though with fresh stream of tears on her face.

It was also one of the rare times where he could feel fear seeped into his body. He swore he could feel Hibari's presence last night, but he wasn't exactly sure.

Yet, as soon as his watching eyes caught the expression Tsuna supported underneath her boss mode, he quickly discarded the idea that last night event was the only thing that fueled her rather unusual movements. She was hiding something and with the way she fought, it's was as if she was fighting for that reason too.

"Let's see…She said that if she defeats that overgrown brat, he'll back off from chasing after her tail…There should be more reasons than that…" His gears were working with some other possibilities for Tsuna to get worked up so much like that.

He gazed around and found almost all of Xanxus' little minions were there; sitting while having a little fight of their own. Then his gaze caught a standing Squalo.

He couldn't be exactly sure with the distance and all, but could it be anxiousness which was painted all over his body gesture?

He didn't know nor was he sure of what it was, but one thing could he tell, Tsuna must know something which involved both the Varia leader and his nanny-slash-right hand man.

He sighed before dropping the curiosity. For now at least.

He let his eyes sweep the almost completely destroyed training ground before his eyes caught the tense and guarded figure of both Yamamoto and Gokudera who were watching the whole fight closely. Unlike Tsuna's, Xanxus' little minions were watching the fight from afar. His cute little girlfriend was there too, speaking civilly with Belphegor.

"Oya, oya, it seems that they also have the 'bad feeling' wave." Mukuro said slowly as he sipped his wine.

"Just as long as they know what's going to hit them tomorrow..." Mukuro shook his head before he set the glass down and walked out from his office; intending to remind Belphegor who Chrome belonged to.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cloud Guardian's Private Quarters

Hibari's Bedroom

03.00 AM

Hibari woke up with a jolted start. Eyes wide open with hyper alertness even though his mind was still hazy from the nightmare he experienced. He tried to even his breath as he swiped the sweats from his temple. He hissed slightly when his hot forehead was met with a cold shaking touch. He would've scoffed in any other time if he found his hands weren't shaking and dead cold over a nightmare, but not this time.

The nightmare was too much for just to be a simple illusion his subconscious made up.

It felt too real.

Too real that it disturbed him greatly.

He could still feel Tsuna's warm blood on his hands. How the strong metallic scents invaded his smell.

How Tsuna's cold body slumped against his.

How she closed her eyes forever with a smile as her last breath left her within his embrace.

Unconsciously, his shaking hands were fisted on his bed covers as he recollected the nightmare he had just experienced.

_Hibari's nightmare_

_He didn't remember what exactly happened. What he could recall was that they practically rushed to somewhere he didn't know._

_He vividly remembered the dread and the immense fear deepen as he and Dino were running in such a hurry he didn't know he could possessed as they were informed by a slightly frantic Mukuro who told them that he and Tsuna had arrived at the clearing. Then he began to hear Mukuro's long string of curses on the earphone when the body he possessed seemed was being engaged in a battle. _

_No matter how much they pushed their feet to run as fast as they could, they were too late._

_The second they arrived was the second Tsuna was gunned down with loud bangs echoing around the clearing. He watched as __**his **__Tsuna's figure crumpled down to the ground. He wasn't exactly aware of what he did, but he, amidst the deafening roar which drummed in his ears, distinctly felt his hedgehogs were on the loose and in a heartbeat he cradled the bloodied Tsuna tightly against to his chest. _

_He watched the shocked expression on Tsuna before she let out what supposedly choked chuckle. He couldn't hear what she said no matter how much he strained his ears as her bloodied lips opened and closed and suddenly, she closed her eyes and went limp._

_What he felt back then was utter anguish. He was suffocating with the way his chest tightened so much that it hurt. _

_"No…" he unconsciously whispered. His head was shaking madly and his body was trembling frantically. _

_"__**TSUNA!**__" he roared as a white hot pain engulfed his entirety. _

_Flashback ended._

'What the hell was that?' he thought as he tried to find any logical explanation about the disturbing dream he experienced.

Then it hit him like a brick.

_Tsuna!_

.

* * *

.

Training Ground X

10.15 AM

.

"Just say yes and end this useless fight, Xanxus." Tsuna breathed heavily to even her breath as she charged to Xanxus.

"Give me a good reason to, trash." Xanxus retorted as he defended himself.

"Don't. Call. Me. Trash!" Tsuna emphasized with a painful punch to his face. Xanxus just growled before he gave her an equally strong kick to her feet.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she yelled as she crouched for a while before she sprang up once more.

"You have no right to tell me that." Xanxus snorted before his hands glowed with his flames.

"You're messing things up once more with this engagement!" Tsuna growled back.

"What things are you talking about?" Xanxus asked as he threw Tsuna to her back. She defected by using the force of her flame as leverages.

"Urgh, you're unbelievable." Tsuna sulkily said before she back flipped. "If you could just admit that you like me, you should've been able to tell him the truth!"

"What?" Xanxus wavered a bit as he was surprised for a second after he registered what Tsuna said to him. She quickly took the chance; kicking Xanxus to the ground before positioning her hands on the fatal spot of his body.

"I win." Tsuna panted. "Just remember, if you don't do anything, he might leave." she said before she stood. _'_Just like me_.' _Tsuna thought internally.

She caught the flying water bottle from Yamamoto before she nodded in thanks. When she looked around to assess the damage, she sighed.

"Well, more paperwork to do then." She shrugged before she was circled by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"That was cool, Tsuna-chan!" Yamamoto complimented.

"Thank you." Tsuna said with a smile. When she noticed Gokudera's gesture every time he was about to call paramedics, she abruptly put her hands in stop motion.

"No, no, no. I'm fine!" Tsuna shook her head.

"But, Juudaime! Your wounds-" Gokudera tried to coax.

"Will be fine; they're nothing." She stubbornly shook her head.

"But you still need to see the medic. You need your shot." Yamamoto frowned.

"Ah! I'm fine!" Tsuna tried to back off slowly.

"Oya, oya, the last time you said that, was the time you got a high fever because of the flame heat." Mukuro smiled with a visible twitch on his temple.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna jumped in surprised when she suddenly felt a familiar dark aura behind her.

"Mukuro!" she yelled in annoyance. "Stop sneaking on me!" she hissed. When she realized that both Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't back her up like usual, she turned around and internally gulped.

Both of her right and left men were glowering behind her.

"Is it true, Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asked with such scary smile on his face.

"That you had a high fever because of the flame heat?" Gokudera looked like a ticking time bomb with the way his hands twitched.

"Yep. It happened when it was only me, Chrome and Reborn were around." Mukuro happily said as he put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "She refused her shot that day and at night. She had a very high fever that could melt a chocolate instantly. It was so bad that she couldn't even recognize Reborn." Mukuro explained mercilessly.

Tsuna mentally prayed for her life as both of her guardians looked like they would explode soon.

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA-CHAN!"

"HIEEE, I'M SORRY!" Tsuna screamed as she was being chased around by both her right and left hand men. "AND DAMN YOU MUKURO! YOU PROMISED TO NOT TELL THEM!" she yelled as she ducked from Gokudera's cat attack.

"I did?" Mukuro faked gasp as he stroked his chin.

"I hate you, Mukurooo!" Tsuna wailed as finally she was caught from hands and feet by Yamamoto and Gokudera. Xanxus snorted at the ridiculous scene with Squalo and his team standing behind him.

"Now, now Tsuna; you should've got your shot after every spar. Especially if you use a high amount of flames..." Yamamoto chided with scary smile.

"I just hate needles!" Tsuna yelped when she saw Gokudera hold a needle with clear liquid as Yamamoto held her down.

"But without this shot, your body temperature will rise in abnormal ways because of the remaining heat of your flame." Yamamoto continued; ignoring Tsuna's excuse.

"Sorry, Juudaime; but you've let out some intense flames today and we're not looking forward to you getting such a dangerous fever from flame heat." Gokudera shook his head before he pushed the needle into Tsuna's wrist.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was as pale as ghost as she watched the needle prickled her skin. The trace of sweats and flush from the heat of the fight vanished.

When it was done, Gokudera profusely apologized countless times as Yamamoto patted her in comfort.

"Now, that wasn't too bad, isn't it?" Yamamoto grinned.

"I hate you guys." Tsuna groaned.

"Voi, you're more like a nanny instead of her left hand man." Squalo mocked as he watched his somewhat ex-apprentice comfort the still pale Decima.

"Likewise," Yamamoto replied smartly without faltering his smile.

Tsuna let out a small unladylike snort, "Yes, likewise indeed."

"Voiii-"

"Aren't all of you such energetic youngsters?" came a familiar, kind voice.

"Ninth!" Tsuna turned around so fast that she could definitely get a whip splash if her hair was long like it used to be.

"Old man," Xanxus grunted in recognize.

"Yep, a pack of lively balls, aren't they?" Dino added beside Ninth who smiled in amusement.

"You're one to talk, Cavallone." Xanxus muttered.

"Hahaha, aren't we always?" Dino smiled.

"Ninth," Tsuna respectfully bowed to Ninth along with Gokudera and Yamamoto while Mukuro just nodded in respect, "Dino." She offered him her smile.

"No need to be so formal, Tsuna," Ninth humbly said, "Xanxus." He smiled kindly to his son. "It's good to see you healthy."

"Hn," Xanxus replied. "I'm off." He turned his back and walked away. He hadn't even reached his fifth steps when Ninth's words came into his ears.

"Accompany this old man for dinner today, won't you?" said the Ninth calmly. Even though he's already really old, his unwavering and strong voice always fascinated her.

"Hn," Xanxus said shortly before he continued his steps with his loyal men behind him. Squalo gave the ex-leader of Vongola a short nod before he resumed his walking beside Xanxus.

"Such a young, confused love…" the Ninth trailed off. Tsuna stared at him with surprise for a few seconds before the Ninth smiled towards Tsuna. "It's not only you who realized it, Tsuna. In fact, I'm sure I'm the first to realize." he said softly. "But ah, I'm here not to talk about that." He offered his hand to Tsuna.

"Can we talk for a while, Tsuna?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hibari's Private Quarters

Hibari's Inner Bathroom

08.00 AM

.

.

The loud sound of the water from the shower splashing against the tiles echoed within the pristine black and white humongous bathroom.

With both of his hands on the wall in front of him, he stood under the cold shower for God knew how long. His hair was completely soaked while cold droplets of water cascaded down to his naked, wounded skin.

The countless injuries he received from his ex-mentor were starting to heal, albeit rather slower than he would like them to. The man did live to his expectations as the 'Bucking Horse'; Wild, untamed and dangerous.

At first, he didn't know what had pissed the usually all smile and goofy grin man, but after some scattered words amidst their raging fight, he began to realize that Dino was pissed off with him. It wasn't until Dino managed to land a painful hit did he finally talk to Dino about his reasons.

As the fight went on, Dino began to explain the 'truths' Hibari carelessly ignored. With every strong lash of his whip, Dino told him everything, about the magazine and the reality behind its deceiving look Hibari had so stupidly believed.

Yes, it bothered him when he learned it. But the Bucking Horse's last words bothered him more than anything else.

_"You've lost your chance, Kyouya. Now it's mine." _

"What the hell was herbivore was implying?" Hibari hissed as he punched the wall in front of him with his right hand.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

04.00 PM

Somewhere in Italy

.

.

"So, what did he to talk about?" Dino asked as he and Tsuna strolled down the calm street in Italy with bags of sweets and snacks in his hands. He donned his green jacket with black wife beater along with khaki cargo pants and boots. His chain necklace glistened against the evening's light; making every woman's eyes turn at the sight of him. For once, Tsuna settled on a sleeveless white shirt with a white collar along adorned with a loose red tie. She also chose to wear black hot pants with a lace up black and red knee high boots. They were currently walking to somewhere she wanted to show him and being a gentleman he was, he complied.

Tsuna shrugged. "Well... To sum it up, he told me to postpone whatever plan I'm brewing to hold against the Councils. He smelled…something funny was going on in the Councils and he's afraid that if I go against them now, they will be able to turn the tables, no matter how strong my supports are."

"Hmm...I see…" Dino replied as he was also deep in his thought.

"And oh, he's also against my betrothal with Xanxus and Byakuran." Tsuna said easily as they neared their destination.

"Wait, what?" Dino was surprised. "I mean, I can understand if it's Byakuran, but Xanxus? His own son?"

Tsuna hummed. "It seems that he's also a "love shouldn't be 'tolerated' but to be 'felt'" believer like I am."

"And he's also against loveless, political marriages." Tsuna added. "Ah, here we are." Tsuna said cheerfully.

When Dino looked up to the place they're currently facing, he didn't know exactly how to react.

"A...park?" said Dino unsurely. "We're walking so far away from the HQ with bags of sweets and snacks just for a park?"

"Just come in, won't you?" Tsuna rolled her eyes. She quickly went in without waiting for him. Shaking his head at her antics, he hurriedly followed her. If he remembered correctly, this was one of the biggest parks that Italy has, though it's really secluded so sometimes it's forgotten and not really famous.

When he arrived, he was greeted with a bunch of kids who looked like they were varying from six years old to around twelve years old. They're currently crowding around Tsuna with wonders and happiness flickering around their eyes.

"Tsu-nee-chan!" one of them cheered as he was hugged by a laughing Tsuna.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Tsuna asked kindly as she sat him down and crouched to their level.

Choruses of I'm fine-s and good-s echoed around the empty and secluded place.

"Tsu-nee, Tsu-nee, where were you for the past months?" one of the younger girls asked her.

"Ah...Tsu-nee was busy." She rubbed her head as a flicker of a sad expression came across her feature. "I'm sorry guys..." Tsuna sincerely apologized to them. "Will you forgive Nee-chan?"

"Of course! We love Tsu-nee, right?" one of the oldest guys said loudly.

'Probably the leader.' he thought amused. Then he realized that these children were probably civilians and not too fortunate ones it seemed with looks of their clothing.

Another chorus of 'yes' broke his thought. 'They totally adored her.' He smiled as he watched them form a circle and hug her together like a bunch of telletubbies.

He was totally absorbed in watching Tsuna interacted with the kids who were asking about her new hairstyle that he didn't realize that a small boy, barely ten was walking towards him from the side. It was when the said boy tugged on his pants that he realized his presence.

"Hey there, little guy." Dino said kindly as he crouched down to the same level as the child who holding a stuffed rabbit doll with a fedora hat. "What can I help you?"

"U…Um..." the boy stuttered.

He patiently waited until the shy boy blurted out his words, "How could you be so tall, mister?"

Dino couldn't contain his smile which usually appeared every time he was utterly fascinated and happy. "Ah, would you like to know?" he said mysteriously.

The boy nodded furiously; so full of excitement.

"Well..." he prolonged his answer, "I always eat my vegetables and fruits." he said with twinkle glinting in his eyes. He didn't know whether their parents could afford daily fresh milk or not, so he refrained himself from saying so.

"Really? So if I eat my vegetables I'll be as tall and big like you?" the boy asked with such innocent that awed Dino.

"Yep!" Dino gave him his thumb up. Though what he didn't expect was for the boy to yell at his friends with such loud voice.

"Guys, if we eat our vegetables and fruits we'll be as tall and big as mister, uh, what's your name?" the boy turned back to Dino who grinned ear to ear.

"Dino. Just call me Dino." he ruffled the boy's hair.

One by one, the children began to leave Tsuna side and swarmed on him, especially when they realized he brought some plastics of sweets and snacks.

"Guys, meet Dino. He's one of my special people in my life." Tsuna introduced.

"Could we call you, uh, Tsu-nee, what's big brother in Japanese?" one of the girl asked.

"It's Nii-san." Tsuna replied.

"Yeah, could we call you Dino-nii?" the same girl asked him with such big eyes he couldn't resist.

"Of course." said Dino.

It wasn't long before he was occupied by the kids around him. They began to ask about this and that about him while Tsuna began to give them some snacks and sweets. Some of them were even brave enough to request a piggy ride on him which he definitely couldn't resist when they asked for it with such adorableness.

He was finally free when Tsuna pitied him and took the energetic kids off his back. Well, it's not that he's complaining for entertaining the kids though.

When he plopped down to the cool grass underneath him, his gaze caught on a young boy, probably around eleven, who sat alone on a bench not too far away from the playground. He stared at him for a while before he stood up, dusted his clothes and picked a few sweets before he walked to him.

"Hey." Dino greeted softly. He wasn't deterred when he was ignored.

"Can I sit next to you?" Dino coaxed.

"There's no rule that you can't." the boy said shortly all while never meeting him in the eye.

"Thank you." Dino said kindly.

Silence was ensued before Dino tried to make a conversation.

"I'm Dino, what's your name?" Dino friendly asked.

"I'm not prone to talk to strangers." he answered dully.

Shaking internally at the boy's cold comeback, Dino tried different tactics.

"Do you want some?" Dino offered the sweets Tsuna brought earlier.

"No. I hate Italian's sweets." he answered with the same coldness.

"But it's Japanese sweets." Dino coaxed. He internally grinned when the boy's eyes flickered to the sweets he currently held.

"Just put it there." the boy answered after some moment.

"So, what's your name?" Dino grinned as he opened the wrapper of one of the Japanese sweets he brought along.

"Why should I tell you?" the boys finally stared at Dino on the eyes.

He was gorgeous, Dino had to admit. He's by no mean, a pedophile, but this boy was intriguing. With dark blue short hair, red eyes and pale complexion, he was quite a looker for a boy at his age. For some people, the red eyes were disturbing, but Dino was used to abnormalities so it didn't bother him.

"Demoni." the boy answered indifferently.

When Dino heard his answer, he snorted. "Your Japanese name, kid."

The boy sharply looked at Dino. "How do you know I have one?"

"First, you don't deserve 'Demoni' as your Italian name. Second, you have Japanese features in you and with your pale complexion; it's unlikely that you're originally from here."

The boy shrugged. "Yairi Takuma."

"Demoni is what people call me because of my eyes and complexion. It's the same anyway. If they know my Japanese name, they'll still call me 'Akuma'." the boy explained further as he inspected Dino from head to toe.

"Yairi...It's a beautiful name." Dino complimented.

"How come?" he spat back. "It has no meaning."

"Really?" Dino replied back. "Isn't it a good thing?" Dino said as he stared back to the boy's red eyes. "If it has no meaning, then it means that you could give yourself a meaning that suited you and live to your own expectation."

"And it's not main stream." Dino added after a few moments.

"I'm named Dino and it has no particular meaning, just an old sword or something like that..." Dino elaborated. "I was really clumsy and no-good in front of my families and friends, but after I pushed to my limit under my mentor, I received the title of the Bucking Horse." He smiled fondly at the memories.

"You're the tenth Cavallone?" the boy asked with, Dino was surprised, wonder on his red eyes. "So that means that Tsu-nee is truly the Vongola Decima?"

"Hmm…She doesn't reveal that, doesn't she?" Dino asked.

Yairi shook his head. "People in this area aren't familiar with Vongola or anything related to mafia. So she's a bit unknown."

"Then how do you know?" Dino asked with pure curiosity.

"Do you really use whip as your weapon?" he asked back as pure curiosity filled his red eyes; replacing the initial coldness.

"Why don't we play twenty questions then? It would be fair." Dino bargained.

"Deal."

So, he spent his entire evening conversing with him. The boy was interesting, he has to say. He's smarter than he should be, with sharp intuition and a quite mature view of the world. He told him his dark past with his family, how he was constantly in danger both from other famiglias and his own family's destruction and in turn the boy told him about his life; about how he can't walk, about his parents who were associated with the mafia and chose to abandon him, about his cursed eyes that scared everyone.

About his ambition to be stronger.

"But I don't regret it." Yairi said with uninterestedly. "It made me who I am today."

"And they're just obstacle from my goal." he ended with a sneer as he casted a look at other children.

Dino frowned. This boy...truly reminded him of Hibari.

"Aren't you lonely?" Dino asked.

"You can't feel lonely if there's no one around." Yairi said with cold disguised fierceness that matched up Hibari.

To say Dino was flabbergasted would be the understatement of the year.

God, this kid was barely a teen!

Unable to say anything, Dino just ruffled his hair. "Don't think too hard, kid. The world isn't as evil as you see it to be."

The boy just snorted. "Someone has to so this artificial peace can last longer." he said.

Shaking his head at the boy's thoughts, Dino stood in front of the boy, lifted up his body and put his each of his legs on his shoulder all the while maintaining the boy's balance from his grip on his waist.

"Too bad then, as long as I'm here with you, I forbid you to think like that." Dino said cheerfully while the boy screamed in slight horror of the sudden height.

Dino laughed as he took a walk around the empty park with the boy on his shoulder; his screams of surprise and protests subdued as they walked around. They completely missed Tsuna's look as she gazed to Dino.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Equinox Park

05.30 PM

.

"He's unbearably cute when asleep." Dino commented as they walked around the park after the 'nanny' of the orphanage came by to take back the kids.

"It's the first time I saw him so carefree." Tsuna admitted. "He's always so aloof. A loner." She shook her head.

"He said people discriminate him because of his eyes."

Tsuna nodded in confirmation. "I've tried to get a hold of a right to adopt him, but the orphanage is making it more difficult than it should be."

"I want to cure him." Tsuna trailed off.

"I'll try to adopt him." Dino said suddenly.

"You don't have to burden yourself." Tsuna shook her head.

"No. I really mean it." Dino said. "I love kids, especially challenging ones like him." Dino chuckled.

"You'll be a good father, Dino." Tsuna softly said.

"I hope." Dino replied with equal softness.

"You're the first person that I've ever brought here." Tsuna confessed after a few comfortable moments.

"Eh?" Dino surprised as he looked to his right; where Tsuna was.

Tsuna nodded in confirmation. "No one knows, even Hayato and Takeshi."

"I'm glad to be the first." Dino said sincerely.

"I initially wanted to take Kyouya here." Tsuna said. "But things happened…" Tsuna sighed. "I think of you when I want to visit. This is the only place where I can be free. Be an ordinary Tsuna."

"The kids provide me with a joyous distraction from the responsibilities. And without me realizing it…I…" Tsuna trailed off.

"What brought this on, Tsuna?" Dino asked sharply yet gently, as there's no hard edge on his tone.

"I…" Tsuna hesitantly said. Dino turned his body so he could properly face to face with Tsuna. He took her hands and gripped them with his hands.

"You know I'll always stand beside with you, right?" he assured.

"Ninth said that I should look for another possible candidate for my engagement," Tsuna weakly said in a 'busted' voice.

"Dino," Tsuna faced eye to eye with Dino.

"There's something I want to talk about."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Somewhere in Italy

04.00 PM

.

.

Hibari was loitering around the area he usually visits whenever he's too pissed off to be recognized when he saw a glimpse of his ex-mentor golden hair with Tsuna's dark brown short hair...

"What the hell are they doing?" His frown deepened even more as he unconsciously followed them at a safe distance.

His eyes narrowed when Tsuna gave Dino a knowing smile before she went into the park. He was just turning around to leave when-

_"You've lost your chance, Kyouya. Now it's mine." _

He growled deeply before he turned around and walked into the park; quickly following the two leaders.

He was frowning as he walked deeper into the park. It was ridiculously empty for a big park. He made a mental note to check in this place into his 'must visit' in the future. He was looking around when he caught the scene of Dino giving piggy rides to the little kids.

Hibari hissed lowly as his head suddenly hurt a lot. Slowly flashes of images poured into his brain.

His eyes widen as he the images burned into his mind.

He remembered...He was supposed to be the one Tsuna brought along.

He remembered about conversing to a lonely boy on a bench before he promised to himself to take him as his protégé and possible heir. He remembered how Tsuna was happy as she told him that he's surprisingly good with kids.

_Dream Flashback_

_"You're the first person I've ever brought here." Tsuna said with a smile as they walked._

_"Is this where you sometimes disappear to without a trace?" Hibari raised his eyebrow._

_"The kids provide me with joyous distraction from the heavy responsibilities I bear." Tsuna giggled. _

_"And without me realizing it…I…I wanted to have children." Tsuna said with utter longing in her voice. _

_"Would anyone grant that to me, nee, Kyouya?" Tsuna asked with a soft smile. Hibari was taken aback at the sudden declaration of hers; though before he could think of an appropriate reply -since he did want to have children of his own, preferably with a strong female to bear his offspring, but never actually thought about it- Tsuna sighed with a serene expression. "Sorry, I was rambling, Kyouya." she said with a smile before she skipped to the front. _

_Without his realization, his hands were drawn out and took a hold of Tsuna's waist before he pushed her body back to his. He let them bask in the warmth of each other before he lowered his head on her shoulder._

_"We will." he softly whispered._

Hibari's eyes jolted open. When he looked around, the park was empty; no sign of Dino nor the kids. Breath still slightly haggard from his weird flash of images, though the message was conveyed perfectly, Hibari ran to find Tsuna.

When he found them, they were standing in the middle of the path. He didn't catch what she said, but his eyes widen in horror as he watched Dino enveloped her into a hug. A hug which was definitely too intimate for a mere brother-sister relationship, he thought with burning jealousy.

When he heard the small, fleeting whisper of yes from Dino, Hibari's feet turned cold without his consent.

.

.

.

* * *

_Why?_

* * *

.

So, yeah, 22 pages of letter size with default margins. lol

I was busy with life and its problems, so yeah…

And when I have the time, I was –am- feeling utterly down with my current problems, so I'm sorry if this chapter is badly written…*sigh*

Review will definitely be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to everyone who reviewed. BallaSiebenaler, in love,Kichou,Narutopokefan,Nezumi-chwan ,Asajsd,x10TIMEx, Sy94, Pure Red Crane.

a lil explanation, Hibari's vision in the last chapter is a vision from the time when it was the era where Tsuna 'died'. so it didn't happen and yes, Dino was the first person who Tsuna ever take that.

* * *

Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Refrain**_

_**.**_

_**DarkBlueLynx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**All I can think about is "No, no, no he won't…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

* * *

Hibari's Private Quarters

Hibari's Bedroom

08.00 AM

.

Hibari stared at his high gray ceiling with his body sprawled on the bed. Hibird was flying around in circles above him; probably trying to decrease his master's dark aura.

But to no avail, it didn't work as well as he wanted it to.

He realized that he was currently pissed off. It was the "I'll bite you to death, reawaken you and bite you to death again" type of pissed off as the event last night kept replaying in his mind.

Flashback

He was fuming; he fully understood it as he walked through the corridors that would lead him to the bastard's quarters. Maids and butlers ran away at the sight of him, but he paid them no mind.

His mind was focused on severing the Cavallone's head.

With a loud bang, he slammed the door open; revealing a shocked Dino.

With a snarl, his twin tonfa appeared and with swift movement, he almost knocked the blonde off his footing if not for him to use his whip as shield, although a little bit late, for he scampered back for a few steps.

"Whoa Kyouya! What-"

"Why?" Hibari growled as he relentlessly attacked the tenth Cavallone.

A smirk appeared on the bucking bronco's face as the realization dawned upon him; fueling the skylark's anger even more.

"Why what, Kyouya? I don't understand riddles, you know." Dino smirk turned wider as another snarl was ripped from the skylark's mouth.

"What and why did you accept any proportion that Tsuna said in the park?" Hibari said with a heavily venom-ed tone.

"Ah, so it was indeed you who was spying on us." Dino calmly said as he evaded Hibari's tonfas.

"Cavallone," Hibari hissed after he side stepped from Dino's end of the whip.

"Hmm…I agreed to be her candidate for her betrothal." Dino said with a triumphant smirk. Hibari's chest tightened considerably before forcefully hitting Dino on the head.

"Why?" Hibari asked him as he straddled the bucking bronco with his tonfa lying dangerously on the Cavallone's neck.

"Simple." Dino answered calmly; wasn't bothered in the slightest by the fact that a deadly weapon was pressed on his wind pipe. "I wish for her happiness."

Then Hibari remembered what Reborn told him when they're in China. _"You love her."_

"Do you…Do you love her, Cavallone?" Hibari said as stoically as he could muster amidst his raging emotions of anger, confusion and he wondered, pain.

"She has become someone I've grown to love as years passed." Dino said with a calm smile.

"But you're her bro-" Like being struck by lightning, Hibari suddenly remembered.

_Flashback within a flashback_

_"Why didn't you call Cavallone with the –nii suffix?" he asked._

_Tsuna shrugged. "He doesn't want it. He said it's awkward."_

_Flashback end_

"Is that why you do not wish for her to call you with the brother suffix anymore?" Hibari's aura turned darker.

"I just want her to be happy, Kyouya." He wasn't fazed by the worsening aura of his ex-student. "And I'm sure I can accomplish that." he said as he stared back into Hibari's eyes with steel determination and confidence.

Flashback end

A low growl was ripped out from his lips as he fisted his sheets.

Why did he get so worked up over that?

Why did he get so angry?

And why the hell is he having this so called emotional pain?

"Thou who do not know thy heart will be the one left out by thy life."

Out of the blue, the true proprietor of his cloud ring leaned on the chair in front of his desk. He ignored it though, like any other day when the light blonde man decided to visit him. Established silence filled both of the cloud ring holders as Hibird landed on his mini house inside the room; giving both of them some privacy.

"You're worse than me." Alaude suddenly said as he stared to his true successor.

"I'm not in the mood to entertain you, Carnivore." Hibari replied back.

"Why are you so confused with yourself?" Alaude commented.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Carnivore," Hibari sarcastically said.

"Act before thou lost thy time." Alaude gave his final words before he dispersed into nothing.

Hibari sighed loudly. It seems that people loved to give him creepy messages these days.

When he rolled onto his side, his eyes caught a gleaming object on his nightstand. Curious, he got up and walked to inspect it. Though as he got closer, he realized what they were.

The pieces of jewelry Tsuna had given him.

He didn't know what possessed him to crush the rare gem, but he felt a bit guilty and took the pieces. It only broke into three big pieces and honestly speaking, he knew that Tsuna didn't deserve at least half of what he said to her that night.

Sighing in distress, he took the pieces and put it into a small box he had on the drawer before leaving his room.

Well, at least he knew how to start his -unusually late- day.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Main Dining Room

12.30 PM

How the hell was he put in this predicament, he didn't know for sure.

He was signing his paperwork in his office before Kusakabe knocked the door and walked in.

"Kyou-san, Reborn-san wishes for your presence at today's lunch." Kusakabe respectfully bowed.

"Why?" Hibari asked.

"He didn't mention anything." Kusakabe replied.

Hibari estimated the paperwork he needed to do that day. Founding they're not important or urgent enough; he stood and took his coat.

"You're dismissed, Kusakabe." Hibari ordered. Kusakabe nodded in respect as his boss walked pass him and shut the door.

Oh, how he wished to go against his judgment and stay at his office.

The food was good, sushi and any other dishes that related to sushi and such, thanks to the idiot who in possession of the rain ring. It has been too long since he ate Japanese foods that were made by true Japanese people.

The people who sat next to him were also decent too. Not exaggerating loud and noisy. On his right was Fuuta, who has just come back from his studies, while on his left sat Chrome, while the rest of the evaluated Herbivores were still annoying, but still tolerable.

What irritated the hell out of his nerves was the one who sat across him.

Tsuna and Dino.

Honestly, the lunch wasn't like he expected.

Not with the presence of the bucking bronco.

And Tsuna's attitude towards him.

Should he feel relieved or not at her nonchalant attitude, he didn't know. After months of obvious attempts at avoiding him and not having a decent conversation together (aside of the last time they talked, which resulted in him saying some mean things to her), he didn't know how to react. He expected her to avoid him, curse him and probably try her best to not look at him, but no, she wasn't doing any of that.

When she saw him for the first time, he saw the signs when she would usually fussing over him, probably from the wounds he supported on his left cheek, she opened her mouth for a second before she closed it back and nodded her head in acknowledgement to him as she saw he took the only available seat across from her before engaging the current Cavallone's leader who sat beside her.

As the lunch went on, he watched how Tsuna and Dino became so...close. Awfully close that he swore their seats got closer and closer each time he took a look at them. Displeasure ran through his veins as he watched his ex-mentor and Tsuna conversing happily as they ate. His scowl deepened at every smile, flicker of wonder and curiosity, and giggles Tsuna emitted as Dino talked about something to her. His chest felt more suffocated than ever when those things were directed solely at Dino.

Wasn't he the one who used to receive it?

Well, at least if this was a way for Tsuna to annoy him, then he has to applaud her.

He forcefully put his chopsticks against the pristine white ceramic plate; making a loud clang sound which resounded on the dining room and took everyone's attention. He swiftly stood -making a loud screech come from the chair against the wood floor, muttering "Thank you for the meal" before quickly walked out of the dining room; completely missing the smirk Reborn supported on his face.

.

.

* * *

.

Cloud Guardian's Office #1

02.30 PM

.

Hibari glared at his paperwork before putting his pen down in defeat. He sighed as the event earlier replayed in his mind. His mind couldn't focus on the words in front of him, no matter how much he tried.

"If you can't acknowledge that you love her, then it's better to let her go and give her a chance to be happy." Alaude wisely said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Why you're here, Carnivore?" Hibari rubbed his temple.

"To guide you," Alaude said calmly.

"For what?" Hibari asked.

"So you won't make the same mistake as me." Alaude said before he walked until he was right in front of Hibari.

"What?" Hibari asked with slight curiosity.

"Giotto and I were in love with each other." Alaude said nonchalantly, although the information surprised Hibari. "But I didn't acknowledge it, much to his disappointment. I thought I wouldn't ever fall in love, but I was proven wrong."

"After many years of unspoken relationships, I finally realize that I cherished him more than a mere friend."

"It was a miracle that Giotto still actually loved me and we finally became a couple, though secretly."

"Love of the same sex wasn't as welcomed as it is now." Alaude said as if he read Hibari's mind.

"But as the time passed, troubles came and things happened," Alaude stop for a while. "And he decided to move to Japan, to what you call as Namimori now."

"And we decided to split up."

"Then he married a nice woman and so did I."

"But, I always regret it." Alaude explained as his gaze looked far away. "I regret of not fighting for our relationship so it could last longer."

"I regret letting him go."

"I regret not telling him that I love him, until the last second." On Alaude's eyes glinted what Hibari could perceive as anguish and sadness.

Alaude closed his eyes and when he opened them, they turned back into the aloof eyes Hibari knew. Before he knew it, his chin was held by Alaude as his predecessor's face was only inches away from his.

"Are you different from me? Are you able to chase and hold onto her, who holds your heart without you knowing it?"

"Don't make the same mistake as me…Kyouya." Alaude said before he disappeared completely.

Hibari didn't know if he could be even more surprised after this. He didn't realize that there was a romantic history between his predecessor and Tsuna's.

But the messages were clearly conveyed to Hibari.

Now it's just a matter of solving his puzzlement.

If he analyzed this correctly, based on his reaction about Tsuna for the past months and years…

…then he's indeed in love with her.

_"If you can't acknowledge that you love her, then it's better to let her go and give her a chance to be happy."_

"Like hell am I going to let that happen." muttered Hibari as imaginary images of Tsuna standing with Dino, bear his family's surname and bear his offspring-

"**No.**" Hibari hissed.

"Oya, oya, if it's a no for Dino, I'll fully support you," Mukuro appeared out of nowhere. Hibari glared at the illusion specialist.

Now he knew how Tsuna felt when people randomly popped in and out without her noticing.

"What do you mean?" Hibari demanded as his eyes glared at the laid back guardian.

"Tsuna has told everyone that there's a high probability that she's going to be betrothed with the Cavallone." Mukuro explained. "They are okay with that. Not that I blame them, between temperamental Xanxus and insane Byakuran, Dino looks like a normal and safe choice; even more with his way of behaving."

"But you do not feel so." Hibari pointed out.

"Kufufufu, of course. As much as I wish for her happiness, I wish for her safety more."

"Cavallone is weak." Mukuro bluntly said. "He's too selfless. I'm sure he can stand in front of a bullet for Tsuna, but so can he to his men."

"And I need to see a strong man beside her, not just to make her happy, but also make her completely safe. I won't accept such a weak man to stand beside her as her husband."

"And?" asked Hibari.

"Since she rejected my advances years ago and I'm sure she'll kill me first for leaving Chrome, no matter how much Chrome agrees. So that only leaves one option."

"You must be her groom." Mukuro said seriously.

"Oh?" Hibari said aloofly.

"I know that you're also struggling with your own feelings, so don't bother telling me that you don't love her or any bullshits like that." Mukuro pointed out.

"Just tell her how you feel and it'll work out." Mukuro said. "After all, isn't that how we function? If we don't know what to do, we just need to tell her before she guides us."

"The same thing applies in this. As long as you are honest about your feelings to her, everything will work out and everyone will be happy." Mukuro said for the last time before he vanished; leaving a deep in thought Hibari alone.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hibari's Bedroom

02.00 AM

Hibari shook his head left and right as he slept. Sweats beaded on his temple and neck. Hands fisted on his sheet as he was experiencing another nightmare.

_Hibari's nightmare_

_He didn't remember what exactly happened, what he could recall was that they're still in a post cold shoulder phase over an argument which escalated bigger than what it's worth. It's not surprising really. Their relationship –if it could be called as that- has already falling apart before the whole Millefiore problem. And with Millefiore becoming such a big threat, the stress and weariness were mixed in the equation. _

_But for now, they would set aside their tangled up personal life. They were in an unknown airport, disguising themselves as they walked. He was sent on a mission this day, to gather as much information and allies for Vongola if they have to fight Millefiore. 'For Vongola...' he chuckled dryly inside his mind. He could deny it with all of his heart, but he knew, in the back of his mind, that he did this annoying mission for Tsuna's sake. _

_Tsuna. Why the hell had that woman stubbornly insist on sending him off by herself at the airport was still a mystery to him. Especially when she was so silent for the whole ride. He half-expected that she would start babbling corny and worried speeches of a lover like usual, but he was proven wrong. Instead, she buried herself in his embrace. They've kinda made up last night, with some intense make out sessions. He knew that she knew that he knew about both hers and his strong desire to go much farther than kissing her soft skin and petting, but unbelievably, he still has a strong sense of restraint over it. Years of East morals drilling from his old but loyal right man/nanny, especially regarding to females, did wonders to him and his hormones. And he knew she had outgrown her over-clinginess so with the way she clung to him like a lifeline was still something to be noted at. His thought was snapped when he heard Tsuna calling his name. "Kyouya…" Tsuna said hesitantly as they reached the last gate before he departed. _

_Hibari turned his head to her direction with a raised eyebrow. He decided that she's acting awfully weird and started to act like the herbivore that she was years ago. _

_"Nothing," Tsuna shook her head with a sad expression. _

_When she replied that, Hibari didn't bother to press the matter and walked into the security gate._

_He was just step away when Tsuna called his name with desperation visible on her tone._

_"It seems that we might not be fated to be together in this time…" She bit her lips._

_However, he didn't get the chance to reply when he noticed a trail of fresh tears on her cheeks. He had the mind to go back and ask her what the hell is wrong with her, but she quickly turned around and ran away. It seemed that she lied for his departure time for as soon as she turned around and ran, it was the last call for his flight. _

_Uneasiness rolled in his guts, but he has a mission to do and he wouldn't fail it. The problem with Millefiore has become too dangerous and he's needed to do his mission. He would just contact her later and asked what's up with her attitude for the past hours. _

_Or so he convinced himself as he boarded. _

_What he didn't expect was the fact that the mission was faked and he was kept in a place he didn't recognize and strained to be there. She prepared a video to him; explaining her real plan, saying sorry to him, for lying, for deceiving him, for burdening him by loving him. And the last, saying that she loved him until death put them apart. _

_"I hope...you will have a happy life in the future." she continued with a sad yet sincere smile. "A life where everything is peaceful and you don't have to be annoyed by my affection constantly 24/7 and have a warm family and some children who looks like you." she blabbed as tears began to misted on her eyes._

_"And if you do find your 'one'," she said as he heard a barely disguised choke, "please open your emotions more to her. Treasure her and give her your love like she deserves and be happy with whoever she is." Then she gave him her most genuine smile. He was shocked at her words, of course. _

_'How absurd.' he thought as he gritted his teeth. _

_She was a fool to think he didn't love her._

_To think he won't tear his own life for her._

_To think she mattered so little in his life. _

_It might be the case when they were younger, but now-_

_-Now, his world revolved around her._

_He has tried everything; from breaking the walls to trying to get out with his flame._

_But none worked. _

_It seemed that she put barrier around the traditional Japanese house with its luxuriousness. And he suspected only with her flame, the barrier could be put down._

_Or the said person who casted the barrier dies. _

_He fretted for days when the realization dawned on him. _

_Hah, the Hibari Kyouya fretted!_

_Amazing, right?_

_He didn't contact the other fellow guardians, for he believed, they too were receiving the same fate as him. _

_**Caged. **_

_Saving their lives whilst she sacrificed her own._

_By the time the barrier broke down, deep down inside, he feared that she was gone. But he denied it with all of his heart and instead, for the first time in his life, he felt relieved when he saw his ex-mentor was the one who managed to break the invisible sky flame wall. _

_As they practically rushed to somewhere he didn't know Dino began to explain the situation. _

_He said when they arrived there was a high probability that she's already gone to meet the Millefiore. His ex-rival, would try his best to delay her, but then again, she didn't earn the title whose sky has conquered all of them for nothing. It seemed that he, with his fucking illusion, managed to break his mind free like he did in his younger days and told Dino, who wasn't aware of Tsuna's plan back then and rushed to break Tsuna's sky flame wall in his place. He was slightly surprised at Mukuro's decision, but didn't say anything nonetheless. _

_He vividly remembered the dread and the immense fear deepen as he and Dino were running in such a hurry he didn't know he could possess as they were informed by a slightly frantic Mukuro who told them that he and Tsuna had arrived at the clearing. Then he began to hear Mukuro's long string of curse on the earphone when the body he possessed seemed to be engaged in a battle. For what he could understand, Mukuro could break out with his mind, but Tsuna has made sure that her barrier would at least limit his power._

_No matter how much they pushed their feet to run as fast as they could, they were too late._

_The second they arrived was the second Tsuna was gunned down with loud bangs echoing around the clearing. He watched as __**his **__Tsuna's figure crumpled down to the ground. He wasn't exactly aware of what he did, but he, amidst the deafening roar which drummed on his ears, distinctly felt his hedgehogs were on the loose and in a heartbeat he cradled the bloodied Tsuna tightly on to his chest. _

_He watched the shocked expression on Tsuna before she let out choked chuckle. "I should've known you'd come…" Tsuna murmured as she gazed into Hibari's eyes. _

_"Idiot," Hibari said as he felt strong anguish pain through his chest. _

_"Aren't I always for you?" Tsuna tiredly whispered before she gasped for air. He tried to lift Tsuna, but she shook her head. "It's futile, Kyouya."_

_"Tsuna..." Hibari began panic as cold desperation clawed onto his throat. _

_"Shh…." Tsuna smiled serenely as her trembling and bloody hands cupped his cheeks._

_The blood felt so disgustingly warm whereas her hands were so cold on his cheeks. "Don't you dare to die by his hands, Tsuna…" threatened Hibari out of pure of despair._

_Tsuna let out a weak chuckle. _

_"It's kinda late for that, isn't it?" She let out a chuckle before she coughed up some blood. _

_"I love you, Kyouya." Tsuna softly said. "So, I'll always be here, inside you." Tsuna touched Hibari's chest with her trembling hands. _

_"And...And I too," Hibari stumbled with his words. He was confused, amidst the chaos, as instead of a bright smile, he was rewarded with a sad, melancholic smile. _

_"Hmmm? Is that so?" Tsuna said kindly._

_"You don't believe me." Hibari stated. Tsuna replied with utter silence before she spoke. _

_"Kyouya…Smile." Tsuna panted as her eyelids began to drop; completely ignoring his earlier statement. _

_"Stop babbling nonsense!" Hibari tried to hold back his anguish as his right hand gripped Tsuna's hand. _

_"Smile, Kyouya. Smile for me." Tsuna whispered. _

_"How could I do such thing, idiot?!" shouted Hibari as tears misted in his eyes. He realized his Tsuna won't last any longer. _

_"Life is beautiful. It's more than enough reason to smile." she said as another trail of blood passed through her lips. "After this, you won't have to lie about your feelings." Tsuna said as her hands slumped down from his hair. "You'll be free once more."_

_"I do love you, Tsuna. Please…" Hibari pleaded. _

_"Be bright like a white cloud. Live and never look back." she murmured as her breath began to even. _

_"Please don't." Hibari pleaded. "Don't do this to me, Tsuna. Don't leave me." He tightened his grip as he buried his head onto her figure. _

_"Thank you…for everything." Tsuna murmured for the last time before all he could feel was her slumped, cold body. _

_What he felt back then was utter anguish. He was suffocating with the way his chest tightened so much that it hurt. _

_"No…" he unconsciously whispered. His head was shaking madly and his body was trembling frantically. _

_"__**TSUNA!**__" he roared as white hot pain engulfed his entirety. _

Flashback ended.

"Tsuna!" shouted Hibari as sweats dripped from his jaw. He tried to even his breath as he swiped the sweats from his temple.

"Fuck." he cursed as he realized he has just experienced another nightmare, although he could say the full version one.

Deciding that he won't be able to sleep anymore, he stood and donned his attire, a white shirt and black pants. He took his tonfas before he walked out of his quarters; intending to do a patrol to calm his racing nerves.

.

.

He was just patrolling for twenty minutes before he came across a frantic and pale looking Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Kyouya! Have you seen Tsuna?" Yamamoto demanded; something that wasn't usual for Yamamoto.

"No. Why?" Hibari asked as he observed the love birds. They were panting and sweating. And they were also pale as sheet.

'They also had the nightmare.' Hibari concluded.

"We can't find her anywhere! I checked her bedroom, but it's empty!" Gokudera babbled.

"Did you also dream of the memories of Tsuna's death?" Yamamoto asked.

"I did, a few days ago." Hibari said shortly.

"Then, it's true." Yamamoto said. "In ours, we were showed Tsuna's death from Mukuro."

"Think later!" Gokudera hissed. "Right now we should look for her!"

"Have you tried calling her phone?" Hibari calmly asked.

"She leaves it." Yamamoto answered.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE TSUNA IS TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei yelled in the front of the corridor they were currently in.

Hibari sighed. It seemed that everyone had the nightmare and now they were panicking over her disappearance.

"Wake Chrome and Mukuro. We'll split up." Hibari commanded as he took out his ear set he always brought along.

.

.

.

It wasn't until two hours later that he found her in the Equinox Park.

Sighing, Hibari approached Tsuna who sat on the swing alone. She was just wearing a plain baggy t-shirt with shorts along with black jacket to fend off the cold wind.

"Tsuna," Hibari said loudly; snapping Tsuna to the Earth.

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieked as she suddenly saw Hibari in front of her.

"Everyone's looking for you." Hibari said calmly.

Tsuna chuckled weakly. "They got the nightmare?"

Hibari nodded.

"Come on, Herbivores are panicking over their tails." Hibari said coolly. But still, Tsuna stayed silent and didn't face him. It wasn't until another long silence before he sighed at her antics.

"You don't deserve what I said to you that night." Hibari said after a while.

At this, Tsuna's head jerked; facing Hibari with surprise etched on her face.

"I know." she replied softly after a while.

Hibari was struggling with his words. He never apologized to anyone in his life; not even his own parents and he didn't know just how heavy it was to say those two words. His tongue felt so stiff every time he wanted to say the words.

Sensing his distress at apologizing, Tsuna shook her head. "You don't have to apologize. I just need the will to apologize in order to forgive anyone." she said gently.

Hibari felt relief when she said that, but even then some part of him still wanted to properly say sorry.

A quite uncomfortable silence filled the air with slight tension and unspoken words hung upon both Hibari and Tsuna before she spoke.

"They said I'm a fool for loving you," Tsuna said out of the blue, "For giving without having anything in return. But I paid them no mind, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Tsuna chuckled.

"Omnivore..." Hibari said before he was cut off by Tsuna who raised her hand in stop motion.

"Please, Kyouya, I need to take this off of my chest." she pleaded.

Hibari nodded.

"I was happy, I have to admit." Tsuna continued. "But after a while I yearned for more and I knew I couldn't push you, Kyouya. So I waited, until you were ready to admit your feelings."

"But then," she took a breath, "things happened and here we are. Standing as if we didn't share memories together," Tsuna sighed in defeat. "I was wrong; I should've known that this would happen sooner or later." Tsuna said with resolve on her eyes; something he's afraid of.

"I'm going to marry Dino." Tsuna bravely admitted. He already knew, from both his own deduction and Mukuro's words, but damn, it hurt like hell when he heard Tsuna said it by herself.

"I'm sorry that I've fallen in love with you and I know, you don't want it but I can't help it. I'm sorry but I won't disturb you. I got the message. There was no us from the beginning, right?" she choked.

"I've cleared the coast, drawn the line. Zip. Nada. The end. There won't be any trace of," she made a strangled noise, "Anything that resemble as us. Together." she ended. "So please leave, Hibari. I need some time alone." she said hastily before she ran to the opposite direction of his.

Her confession startled and hurt him. Well, he shouldn't be startled because he was the one who drove her away, but he never thought that he had hurt her that much to the point she would erase 'them'. Snapped out of his shock, he began to run after her.

He wasn't going to let her go and marry that Omnivore before she heard his share of feelings.

It wasn't long before he saw her running. He the mind to yell her name to stop, but his neck suddenly prickled in danger.

As soon as he felt it and before he could warn the distracted Tsuna, smoke was engulfing every direction. He coughed loudly as the smoke filled his lungs faster than he anticipated. He kept running to find Tsuna though.

"Shit. This smoke is confusing the senses of direction." Hibari cursed.

He tried to activate his flames, but to his surprise, it wasn't working. Cursing even more, he tried to calm down and let his instincts guide him this time.

Though, when he heard Tsuna's scream pierce the night, his feet ran cold with bad thoughts.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed Tsuna.

'Screw it.' he thought.

"Tsuna! Where are you?" he yelled loudly as he kept trying to activate his flames as he searched for her.

When he finally found her, she was half-laying on the pavement with both of her hands on her head. He rushed over her side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Hibari demanded before his eyes caught the gash on her leg with a faint green-ish liquid on the edge of the wounds.

'Poison.' he thought before he took his phone and pressed 0. It was a designated call to alert everyone that something out hand was happening and let them trace them via the phone.

"My head hurts so much." she said as she bit her lips so hard that it started to bleed.

"You couldn't activate your flame?" Hibari confirmed. She nodded.

"Can you stand?" Hibari asked. She nodded again and with his help, they began to walk out of the smoke with his senses on high alert. After the initial smoke, he didn't feel any menacing intention anymore, which was weird.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna yelled all of the sudden and pushed him from her.

"What-" Then he saw an arrow fly between them before another barricade of arrows went; distancing between him and Tsuna.

The smoke cleared a little and he saw it.

A red beam on her chest.

A flash of horrid images of her death went flying into his mind.

Without missing a beat, he quickly ran after her as the desperate feeling of not arriving on time like her death plagued his mind.

As soon as he hugs her from the front, his back side felt like it was ripped off of him.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna screamed in horror.

.

* * *

.

Some serious shits are going on with my life and idk when I'll have the time to post chapter of my stories, so it's rushed and I did in secrecy so I don't have the time to edit it and such. Sorry.

Thank you for reading and please review


	7. The Solution

Dedicated to

**EVERYONE WHO WAITED PATIENTLY FOR ME AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ;D**

This is thanks to endless PMs who encouraged me to update soon, the worried PMs and some reviews which actually touched my heart. Thank you so much for your attention, guys. ="D I'm sorry to make you wait so long.

I'm really busy at the moment, with my grades dropping and university's what not. I'm thinking to go into Information Technology's major but well idk. www

I haven't even finished this arc, and I've got an inspiration to make a sequel, where there would be absolute fluffy-ness and cuteness overload about Hibari and Tsuna's life along with their children www

* * *

Beta-ed By **(soon)** Pure Red Crane

It hasn't been beta-ed. and I'm sorry if the chapter's flow isn't as smooth as it should be. And oh, the grammar mistakes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Refrain**

**.**

**Part Seven**

**.**

**.**

**_Let me be selfish just one more time_**

**.**

* * *

Italy, Von Hospital

Private Wing of the Famiglia

VVVVIP Room #3

03.00 PM

Tsuna patiently sat beside Hibari's bed as she watched Hibari's chest went up and down as he breathed through the Oxygen Gas Mask that was put on his face.

Melancholically as she gently rubbed the rather cold fingers in her right hand embrace, she reminisced about the fiasco which had brought them all to this point.

**_Flashback_**

_"KYOUYA!" She heard herself screamed in horror as she saw the unmistakably blood came out from the ex-prefect's mouth. _

_He had covered her from the attack. _

_"Kyouya!" She shrieked as he fell into one of his knees, all while never letting her go from his death like grip; making her fell into her knees as well. _

_"I will…protect you." Kyouya hissed in pain and something which she's unable to describe. Something feral, primal even. Without much thought, he lifted her up in bridal style like before made a dash through the ever slowly fading gas. _

_"Put me down, Kyouya!" She tried to struggle. "You're hurt!" She exclaimed. Although another set of protests died in her throat when she saw the focused, determined expression he wore, more over to the words he said the next second. _

_"Stop struggling. It makes everything harder." He said between clenched teeth. Obviously from the pain he must be experiencing. He was shot, she did realize from the bloody trail he left from the open wounds. But just how many bullets pierced his body, she never knew. _

_Without her flames, she couldn't do anything. Especially with the lack of weapon and the still banging headache in her head. She felt like she was fourteen once more, so vulnerable and so defenseless while her guardians, her loved ones, put their lives at stake just to save her sorry ass from dangers._

_It's just so pathetic. _

_She was the damned leader, damn it! It's her job to protect her family, her famiglia, not the other way around!_

_She almost could sense the upcoming tears of frustration. _

_When the headache intensified once more, she refused the urge to hold her head with her hand and opted to bit her bottom lip hard to restrain her scream. Coppery taste filled her mouth, but it wasn't paid any attention, if anything the pain of her lip helped her to distract herself from the headache. Vaguely, she could felt Kyouya tighten his embrace; as if trying to say, you'll be alright. _

_And that's saying a lot from the usually emotionally constipated guardian. _

_She was swimming in and out consciousness when she felt a rush of wind went passed them. Soon, a big boom resounded in the supposedly neutral place; probably eradicating the enemies behind her. _

_"Tsuna-chan !" She heard the familiar voice one of the Millefiore current leaders. She sighed in relief at the thought of reinforcement as the darkness numbed her mind. _

**_Flashback ended_**

She didn't remember much after that.

She remembered a lot of flashes of images though. The tense jaw of Byakuran who held her pretty much the same way as Kyouya earlier. Yuni's worried face as she,-the first time she witnessed-, barked some orders to some men. Another flash when she watched as oxygen masked was put to her. The last thing he remembered was Byakuran's whisper.

"Trust me, Tsuna."

When she woke up, she was alone in the –she presumed- hospital bed. She didn't need to wait for so long though, for soon her right hand man went into the room with relieved face on his face upon seeing her awaken state.

She was out cold for some days, according to Yamamoto, who looked so weary and tired as his lover explained the situation to her. She has just woken up from her half-comatose state when the image of the disastrous event rushed into her mind. She pretty much demanded to be briefed; much to her right hand man's displeasure.

The neutral territory, or the park, was on the border with Millefiore's territory. And according to Byakuran, there were some suspicious movement into and within the park that was noticed his underlings, so he ordered them to stand by nearby; near enough to know if some there are some ruckus, but not close enough to trigger a misplaced accusation to the Millefiore for putting his men near a neutral zone. When they become aware of the almost invisible gas, they quickly contacted Byakuran who has just contacted by Gokudera ever since Hibari's distress signal, since, unlike Tsuna, Gokudera remembered well enough that Byakuran's minions were closer to her position rather than the Guardians, though they're still making a mad dash to the park.

But well, better safe than sorry.

Long story short, the captured enemies were currently interrogated with a joint investigation from both Millefiore and enraged Vongola. The Mafia public was still in dark about what happened to her and the ones who knew about her attack were only the Millefiore and the Cavallone.

Gokudera visibly flinched when she threw him an "I-know-you-withhold-some-information-from-me". With a defeated sigh, he explained that when she arrived at the Millefiore's personal hospital, Reborn, Gokudera and Dino demanded to take her to the Vongola's Hospital, but Byakuran refused, for it's too far and she has no time to waste to be healed right away.

Apparently, Reborn and the rest of the Guardians, be it from the recent "Nightmare" or not, were unable to trust Millefiore once again, especially with the fact that she's hurt on the verge of dying. It didn't help that Byakuran openly admitted that he knew the antidote of the unknown poison in her and Hibari's body, for later he revealed that the recipe was stolen from the Millefiore's laboratorium. The poison itself was a coincidence his scientists found. He planned to examine it thoroughly first before he gave Tsuna a full report of the poison along with the antidote. Yet, before he could gave Tsuna the paper, she was attacked already, hence the situation at hand.

But before some real damage could be done, he said that she apparently was half-conscious half-delirious the whole time, but managed to understand the situation, whispered that she trusted Byakuran and Yuni with her life; breaking the tense atmosphere. Although Reborn demanded to stand by her side to watch the whole processing as she was healed.

"We were too late giving him the antidote and treatment; especially that he was overdosed of the poison." Gokudera shook his head. "He was shot thrice, each with a bullet full of the poison."

"The poison is useful to make a migraine, bad enough to make the sufferer unable to concentrate on anything, not to mention, the poison albeit ran in the blood flow, in a big doze, it'll affect more into the flame user's flow. The poison withholds the flame inside the body, making the user unable to let out his or her flame. "

"Because of the overdose any medicine won't apply to his body. His flame neutralized everything and rejected them."

"Hibari-san's wave energy is strong. Really strong." Reborn said. "It's understandable."

"How come ? If his wave energy is as strong as we predict, then shouldn't the poison washed out already, since the poison was unable to contain his flame?" Yamamoto asked seriously.

"That's exactly the problem lays." Mukuro answered with a frown.

"The poison has washed out by his flame, yes. Think it like an over flowing dam." Reborn explained. "The smoke, didn't make the wave energy for the flame disappear, it's more like helping the poison making a big tall dam on a raging river of flame wave. As the time pass, the wave over flowed and eventually made some big, strong waves. That's what happened to Kyouya." Reborn paused for a while. "Now, his flame is like a two edged sword. It rejects everything from outside and yet, also destroying his body from inside. The fact that another three bullets ripped his lungs didn't help either, although we managed to save him from the fatal wounds before his flame rejected the Sun's flame." Reborn shrugged.

"So practically, he's save from physical wounds, but now his flame is the threat we can't solve?" Tsuna weakly asked after a while as she lay on the hospital's bed. As Gokudera explained to her, Reborn, Yamamoto and The Ninth came into her room. Yamamoto notified that Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, and Lal were currently taking a hold on the HQ while she's here before he leaned on the door while he listened Gokudera's explanation.

"The only reason that he could survive this long because of his stubbornness, just like how he undergone the Vongola rings battle" Reborn sighed. Tsuna closed her eyes at the painful reminder of what her guardians and friends have to suffer from the poison on their wrist.

The ninth, who stayed silent during the explanation, suddenly stood and calmly walked to the still rather pale Tsuna.

"If possible, I would like to talk to my granddaughter in private." He said calmly albeit seriously.

Reborn nodded before he dragged both her right and left hand man out of the room. Mukuro, for once, actually complied without any bribery or some sort and disappeared from the room.

Ninth gently sat on the chair Gokudera occupied earlier and tenderly rubbed her cold hand.

Silence filled the room before Ninth sighed. "There's two way, to help Hibari. Coincidentally, the same case also happened in the Primo's era, as it was mentioned on his secret diary."

"I presumed you haven't read the book, for I believe, you thought that it's like intruding the privacy of Primo, am I correct ?" Ninth gently said; earning a meek nod from Tsuna.

"There's two ways to save him. But they're risky and we still lose something in the end."

"Tell me, please." Tsuna softly said.

"The first is to completely seal his wave energy." Ninth said. "But it will also wipe out his flame ability forever. There would be no recovery." Ninth shook his head. "In this option, we will lose him as your cloud guardian and one of the strongest pillars and assets in Vongola, and I'm sure he won't appreciate his power taken away from him like that."

Tsuna nodded.

"The second is to replace the flame. We'll take out his offensive flames and replaced it with someone else's who is compatible with his. This flame won't be able to stay forever in his body. It will only there until his own body managed to produce his own flame and pushed out the stranger's flame out of his body, so it's pretty much like a trigger." Ninth said. "But, the person whose the flame taken away, would have no recovery of his flame."

"Alaude, the First Cloud Guardian, also met the same fate as his successor, although for a wholly different reason from Hibari" He informed. "His flame was too pure for anyone to imitate or compatible with. As it was said in Primo's diary, no one was able to save Alaude and everyone was practically waiting for the clock to chime; signaling the Cloud's death."

"I suspected that there was something, a relationship or deeper feelings perhaps, ran through the Primo's and Alaude's. Tsuna, you do remember the saying, "The Sky who Conquer everything", right?"

Tsuna nodded.

"In the diary, Primo only wrote that he found out that he was able to separate the Sky Flame's segments. Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist and last, Cloud Flames. He said that he 'injected' his Cloud's flame segment into Alaude's and surprisingly, it worked; saving Alaude's life."

"Then ?" Tsuna asked with slight demand in her tone. Her gears were running wild with possibilities and hope.

"Then, nothing." The ninth sighed. "He didn't explain how to separate the flame or how to inject it. It didn't help that it was meant to be kept secret, with only leader of the Vongola has the permission to know. The last thing he wrote was, "I'll help the ones who needs my guidance." and the some next page only explained that he gave the Vongola's throne to Secondo and moved in to Japan."

"I'm afraid the same case also applied to Hibari. No one could compete with Hibari's flame's power and purity, except you, Tsuna." Ninth said with a grim line on his face.

"I see…" Tsuna trailed off. "Ninth, please do not let anyone come near my room until I say so." Tsuna said in her boss mode.

"I would like to talk to someone in private." Tsuna said as resolve bloomed on her eyes. Ninth only smiled in acceptance before he stood and walked out of his granddaughter like figure's room. His instinct saying that soon, The Vongola's predecessor is going to be among them, whether he wanted it or not.

.

.

* * *

.

He let out a sigh. "You're the most accomplished, but also the most troublesome successor I have, you know." Giotto huffed as he stood in front of The Vongola's Decima's bed. Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk that as a compliment. I would like to chat with you more, but time is a pressing matter nowadays." Tsuna talked with her diplomatic tone. "You know why I forcefully summon you here, Giotto-san, and I wouldn't take a rejection for the answer."

It was Giotto's turn to roll his eyes. "Summon me, huh ? Like some brat like you are able to summon me." He snorted.

"You're just as bratty as I am in some times, Giotto-san." Tsuna huffed.

"I might be a brat and you could flatter me thousand times more that will shame that Millefiore's brat into shame, but the answer is no, Tsuna." Giotto turned serious at the end of his sentence.

"Why ?" Tsuna felt frustration built up in her chest.

"It's too dangerous. Even I, almost lost my control back then and the result wasn't really pretty." Giotto stared at his successor he took the pride the most.

"I love him just like you love Alaude-san, Giotto-san. You should've been understood." Tsuna pleaded.

"That's right. But at that time, even if I do fail to do the risky experimentation I invented by myself, Ricardo was ready to replace my position. Look at you, Tsuna, you still do not have any worthy to mention successor, your family and famiglia still need you badly. Not to mention upcoming troubles and sign of wars with the other famiglias who only stay at peace because of you. If you left the throne or even worst, die, what would happen to your family, to every men who loyally followed you ? Would you led them to astray ? Into their demise just for a man who is the one holding your heart?" Giotto asked seriously.

"T o cherish or to perish, it's up to me, you say." Tsuna growled.

"And I've been waiting for you for a long time, longer than you've ever think, Tsuna. Someone who can set the supposedly small vigilante I build into the right path once again." Giotto growled back. "From the moment I felt your existence, I knew that you're going to be the one, Tsuna. I watched you grew, from nothing into something, from baby until now, from Tsuna who's afraid to do anything, into Tsuna who can change the world with a flick of her hands. I'm not going to let you go into a waste."

"I will make it through.!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I will be fi-"

"You'll be fine, you say?" Giotto harshly said, a thing that's so unlike the ancestor she knew. "Tsuna, even though you're able to gave your Cloud's pillar into Kyouya, your flame won't be the same." He said

"Mist, Cloud, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun. They're the core pillars of the Sky Flame. A reason why a sky flame user could open up every kind of box. If one of the segment of the pillars disappear, it will cause imbalance in your flame. And no, once taken, it'll lost forever. Even though later someone with the same purity try to give you theirs, it's fruitless. Even I have extreme difficulties to control my own flame." Giotto admitted rather shamefully for he threw his gaze to the side.

Tsuna stayed silent for a while. "Is that the foremost reason why you refused to fight Ricardo?"

Giotto nodded.

Tsuna casted her face down. "You know, Giotto-san, after this whole fiasco, I realized that I've ignored for some time."

Giotto turned his head back to Tsuna with a questioning stare.

"When I joined at first, I always say, "No one own me, especially not Vongola." But as the time flew and as I settled into the position as the Vongola's Decima, I started to realize, everyone's life are on my shoulder. Not only my guardians, but everyone's. Then I started to aware that," Tsuna let out a sigh,"Everyone needs me, needs my decisions to decide their fates, needs my presence to protect them, needs me to be someone they could look up into, to be someone who can bring hope to them."

"I'm owned by many. And I complied." Tsuna ironically chuckled. "Rather ironic, isn't it?"

"That notion disappeared as I indulged myself in the presence of Kyouya. I forgot, that every actions that I took, be it directly or indirectly, affected my men's life."

"And that's the reason why you agree on marrying Cavallone's current heir." Giotto finished.

"Because it's my job and part of my vow to nurture Vongola back to the right path." Tsuna wobbly stood from her bed and made her way to the standing Primo.

"Vongola Primo of the Vongola, please hear the request of thy descendant." Tsuna said seriously as she went into her boss mode, with her flame's signature flickered on her forehead.

"I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decima of the Vongola, plead you, Giotto, Vongola Primo of the Vongola, to grant this last, selfish wish of mine." Tsuna kneeled on her knees in front of the surprised Giotto.

Giotto, who was surprised quickly recovered as his signature flames also flickered to life. Suddenly, the room disappeared and there was heavy, familiar mantle descended onto her frame.

"Please teach this humble self the technique you use to save thy love of the life from the Death's merciless hands."

"Thou absolutely realize the consequences thou shall make to thy family and famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decima of the Vongola ?"

"Yes." Tsuna said. "This is my last selfish request, as the Vongola Decima, Primo." Tsuna said calmly, yet confidently. Undeterred, she stared back onto the Primo's cold eyes with utmost resolve.

Absolute silence filled between both of them, before Giotto finally spoke up.

"Fine. I shall grant this last selfish request of yours, Vongola Decima." Giotto said wisely as he motioned Tsuna to stand up.

Tsuna bowed as deep as she could. "Thank you, Vongola Primo."

Then the heavy mantle on her shoulder disappeared and everything dispersed. When she stood up from her bowing position, she saw Giotto face-palmed.

"I can't believe I fell into your request." Giotto ghastly said. "No wonder every enemy you tackled down pleaded their loyalty to you." Giotto said, though there's an impish sparks on his eyes.

"Well, you could be proud of yourself, after all , I still carried your genetics. " Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"Right. I'm indeed really proud of you, Tsuna." Giotto smiled gently. "You've exceeded my expectations."

"Thank you.. Giotto-nii." Tsuna said as she felt warm encased her figure. Truth to be told, her ancestor have helped her more than enough in dire situation, which led from her ancestor, to her tutor, to her father and lastly to her big brother.

"Now, I believe that skylark of yours need your help as soon as possible. Let's start." Giotto went back to business mode.

"Okay." Tsuna nodded solemnly.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Please Revieww :D Tell me what you think XD


End file.
